1000 Yen Romance
by raku-chama
Summary: The world as we know it holds a million possibilities, one faithful night led Mikan Yukihira to spend 1000 yen on a website she accidentally clicked, what could a mere 1000 yen had in store for Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

**Hey there guys I present to you 1000 Yen Romance!**

**I got this idea from a project of mine in school, lmao.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, a very bored brunette was staring at her computer screen, just randomly scrolling at <em>9gag<em>, hoping to find something interesting to ease her boredom. Mind you, her boredom isn't easily satiated.

Now you're probably wondering who this brunette is, she's Mikan Yukihira, a childish 24 years old who lives alone at her apartment somewhere in the vicinity of Tokyo. She also works as a waitress in a restaurant near her apartment.

"Why am I finding it hard to sleep today? Usually, I fall asleep easily, what's so special about today?" Mikan thought frustratingly. She continued scrolling when she accidentally clicked an ad which led her to another website. She was about to close the website when a window popped out of her screen.

"Are you bored out of your mind? Why not try buying something randomly just for 1000 Yen," Mikan read out loud. _Hmm, randomly buying something for 1000 Yen? Ha! Think you could fool me? Even though everybody calls me an idiot, I know for one this is a scam._ Mikan thought as she closes the window.

She was about to continue browsing when another window popped out.

"Who knows maybe you'll win the once in a lifetime ticket to date the ever so famous, _Natsume Hyuuga_! PS. For those idiotic people who think this is a scam, think again. - _H. Imai_"

_What the? Natsume Hyuuga? I don't even know who the guy is! This ad is so persistent!_ Mikan thought annoyingly while closing the window. When she closed the window, another window popped out almost immediately.

"This website is managed by _Imai Inc_. if you closed this window again; happily welcome a virus in your computer that is yet to counter by experts… If you don't believe it, close this window."

For some unknown reason, Mikan hesitated closing the window. Somehow, she knows the threat wasn't a bluff.

"Oh well, 1000 yen isn't a big deal," She sighed and clicked the link included in the pop out which made the popped out window automatically close.

"Welcome to Imai Inc.'s 1000 Yen of random things!" A computer automated voice boomed out, making Mikan shriek in surprise.

"_Eeek!_"

"All you need to do is deposit 1000 yen in this account, _xxx-xxxx-xxxx_, online, fill up the necessary form and expect a random item tomorrow. Thank you," The voice ended. Mikan stared at the screen hard before typing the necessary details and depositing 1000 yen on the account. After doing all of those, she let out a yawn.

"What do you know? I'm feeling sleepy now, might as well sleep or I'll be late again for work, wouldn't want to hear Jin-jin's sermons again," She said letting out another yawn and went to bed after turning off her computer.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm so tired!" Mikan said as she slumped down on her sofa. She just arrived from work. Jin-jin pushed her to the limits again. In case you're wondering, Jin-jin is Mikan's manager. As a manager, he was very strict with conducts of his employees. Well, he wasn't really strict except for Mikan, because she's always late for work.<p>

"Stupid Jin-jin, making me work so hard today, he seriously has some issues," Mikan groaned while turning the Television on, hoping to find an interesting show like _Spongebob Squarepants or Adventure Time_. While she was searching for a good show, her door bell rang. _Who's that? No one visits me at this time of the day,_ Mikan thought while walking towards her door.

"Good day to you, Madam! I'm Kokoroyomi or Koko for short! Are you Ms. Mikan Yukihira?" The spiky haired man named Koko greeted her with a wide smile on his face after she opened her door. She looked at him confusion written in her face.

"Yes?" Mikan said while smiling unsurely at the spiky haired man at her door.

"Umm, the random item you ordered has arrived, and I'm here to deliver it!" He chirped happily. _Random item? Ordered?_ Mikan thought, bewildered.

"Yes, Ma'am random item from Imai Inc., apparently you deposited 1000 yen on our account," He continued noticing Mikan's lack of response. _Wha! Is this guy a mind reader?_ Mikan thought shocked.

"No, I'm no mind reader ma'am," Koko answered while grinning.

"Wow so much for not being a mind reader! You just answered the question in my mind again," Mikan pouted at Koko. He chuckled at the childish antics of this customer.

"Well, Ma'am you just need to sign here and here, you'll get your random item," Koko said while handing her a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of scam? And where's my random item? I don't see you holding something," Mikan said jokingly while looking at him.

"No, ma'am! This is 100% legitimate! And your random item is here," Koko said, grabbing a letter size envelope from his pants pocket and handing it to her. Mikan signed the paper and gave it back to Koko. She was about to go inside her house to check the envelope when Koko said.

"Ma'am aren't you going to open your envelope?" He said while looking at the envelope.

"I am, but not out here, why are you so interested anyways?" she asked semi-glaring at Koko.

"It's just a hobby of mine to see what item the customer gets," Koko managed to gulp. She sighed before opening the envelope. Inside was a ticket like paper.

"Congratulations, You have just won a free date with one of the most sought after men in the country, Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan read aloud.

"Wow, aren't you lucky ma'am! The only ticket for a free date with Natsume Hyuuga and you got it!" Koko cheerfully said.

"Lucky? How am I lucky? I just spent 1000 yen for a ticket-date? And who is Natsume Hyuuga anyways?" Mikan confusingly stated. _Come to think of it, I think I read that last night in those persistent ads,_ Mikan recalled. Koko looked at her as if she grew another head.

"What?" She asked tilting her head sideways which Koko found cute.

"Ma'am you don't know who Natsume Hyuuga is?" Koko asked genuinely shocked at this discovery. Usually, at the mere mention of the name Natsume Hyuuga, girls would squeal and chatter about how much of a god he is. _For someone not to know Natsume Hyuuga, especially a girl... Is she a living caveman, I mean cavewoman?_ Koko thought incredulously.

"Nope, not a clue really," she replied while rubbing her head embarrassingly.

"Hehe, it's rare for someone, especially a girl not to know about the Natsume Hyuuga," Koko explained.

"Why? Is he some kind of celebrity I should know of?" Mikan muttered innocently.

"Ma'am, I would love to explain to you who Hyuuga-san is, but unfortunately I need to deliver other random items," Koko said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'll just google him or something," Mikan shrugged before bidding Koko a warm goodbye and returning to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga,<p>

Age: 25 years old.

Birthday: November 27

Height: 6'2 ft.

Hobbies: Reading manga, breaking the hearts of women, eating strawberries (according to rumors not yet proven)

Raven hair and crimson eyes, the very image of Natsume Hyuuga. He is a very well known icon in Japan. At the tender age of 18, he handled his father's company the _Hyuuga corp_. and lead it to where it stands today, at the top. With him leading the Hyuuga Corp., every industries want to have partnership with him.

Some of the well known Industries that are in close ties with the Hyuuga Corp. are _Imai Inc._, _Hijiri Industries_ and etc. His best friend is the well known veterinarian _Ruka Nogi, _who's the rumored boyfriend of the famous _Hotaru Imai of Imai Inc,. _He attended Gakuen Alice at the age of 8 and graduated as the class' best student of all time with 100 percent marks on all of his exams. He is truly a genius of the century.

The only downside to him is that according to sources he's awfully rude and a playboy. Rumors say he changes girlfriend per week, it's not really proven but we'll never know, a handsome bad boy like him is most likely to be like that.

See also: _A man with a million fan girls, Natsume Hyuuga 101_

_So this is Natsume Hyuuga, I have to admit he is handsome, but he's probably some kind of an arrogant man who just cares about money, sex and popularity. I'd rather watch a movie myself than go with a date with him. __Also, if he's the CEO or something of the famous Hyuuga Corp., why would he have time for something so trivial as this? Rich people just don't know what to do with their life anymore, _Mikan thought as she looked at the ticket disgustedly.

_But why do I feel like he's more to that? Looking at his picture, why can I sense that he's a lonely man beneath his cold exterior? _Mikan sighed. Undecided whether she'll go or not.

"Our supposedly date is set tomorrow, should i go or not? Hmm, ahh might as well go, since I don't have any work tomorrow, I'll be bored to death at home," Mikan said as she put the ticket under her keyboard and played candy crush on her facebook.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga, what brings you to my office?" Hotaru Imai greeted nonchalantly.<p>

"What's this supposed to be?" Natsume Hyuuga said as he threw the ticket in front of her.

"Don't know how to read now Hyuuga? I thought you're a genius," Hotaru mocked.

"Very funny Imai, who gave you the right to make me a prize in some random shit you do," He said menacingly.

"Correction, it's not a prize, it's randomly bought, and besides aren't you interested, that's the only ticket on this whole ordeal yet someone manage to get it, that person's very lucky or not" he glared at her.

"I don't give a damn, I'm not going," he snapped.

"Don't you dare try me, Hyuuga," Hotaru glared at Natsume. He glared back. As the two were glaring at each other, Hotaru's office door opened revealing a blonde man with a rabbit hanging on his shoulders.

"Whoa, Natsume, I didn't expect to see you here buddy, and why are you guys glaring at each other?" Ruka Nogi said as he looked at the two.

"Control this girlfriend of yours, Ruka, she fucking made me a prize in her random shit business," Natsume replied as he sat down the chair. Hotaru continued to glare at Natsume.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked confusingly. Natsume took the ticket from Hotaru's office table and threw it to Ruka.

"Well isn't that interesting," Ruka cheerfully said after reading the contents. Hotaru smirked while Natsume glared at Ruka.

"How is that interesting? What if it's a fucking fan girl?" Natsume countered.

"If it is, Hotaru would make sure you're not going to be harrased, besides Natsume, I presume this ticket is limited to one only, so it wouldn't hurt to try," Ruka said calmly. _Tch, trust Ruka to side with his girlfriend rather than his best friend, so much for being a best friend,_ Natsume thought begrudgingly.

"Are you really my best friend?" Natsume said while glaring at him.

"Of course, I am, my instincts told me to convince you to go to this somewhat blind date because something good will happen and you need to take a break every once in a while Natsume," Ruka said smiling while petting his pet rabbit.

"Just this once, Ruka, Just this once, if your instincts are wrong, be prepared," Natsume menacingly said. Ruka gulped.

"Okay, if you two are done with your bromance then, Hyuuga you know the way out," Hotaru calmly stated. Ruka blushed while Natsume just muttered a whatever before leaving the room.

"It's nothing like that Hotaru!" Ruka embarrassingly said.

"Whatever you say, Ruka, whatever you say," Hotaru said while smirking.

"Hotaru!"

* * *

><p>Already back in his office, Natsume began doing his daily work. All the while thinking about his supposedly date tomorrow.<em> Break huh? So going on a date with an unknown stranger is a break? I don't even know if it's a girl or not, I'll assume it's a girl, because I don't want to have disturbing thoughts while assuming otherwise,<em> Natsume cringed at the thought of having a date with someone who is the same gender as him. He stopped signing the papers and stood up, looking at the scenery below from his window.

Clearly, he was misunderstood by people. In fact, all of his life, Natsume Hyuuga _never_ had a girlfriend. It was just whenever a woman was seen with him in some parties the _Hyuuga Corp._ holds, the media assumes that the woman was his girlfriend, but in truth it was just his secretary. Now why is he seen as a playboy then? Natsume is a very workaholic man, and whenever he sees an employee slacking off one bit, he immediately fires them without an inch of hesistation, because of that he was feared in the company.

But even so, women still wants his attention. This just shows that they want his good looks and wealth, which was one of the reasons why Natsume Hyuuga never tried to enter in a relationship. Another reason was that it was too bothersome and all, with his work as the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp., for sure he'll have no time to pacify a girl. But then again, Ruka loved to proved him otherwise when he started dating Imai. Natsume let out a tired sigh.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I really do hope that it is a girl I'll be dealing with or I'll barge into Imai's office again_, he thought closing his eyes for a moment before going back to his seat to continue his work.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came and a certain brunette was sleeping soundly at her bed, seeing as she has no work, she decided to slept till noon but then again, nothing ever goes right with whatever she plans.<p>

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _Ding dong!__

"Sweet... mother of.. howalons," Mikan mumbled. She was currently dreaming about her favorite food, howalons.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _Ding dong!__

"Mou! I have no work today, so whoever you are, leave me alone!" She screamed while blocking her ears with pillows, finally hearing the doorbells.

_BANG!_

She jolted up when she heard the explotion. _What was that?_ She thought while going outside of her room to check what happened. When she did, she found her door broken. _Oh my gosh, someone entered my house!_ She thought panicking.

"You finally went out," A monotonous voice said.

"AHHHHH! BURGLAR! INTRUDER! RAPI—"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch!" Mikan said as she rubbed her head before looking up to see, that the intruder was a girl. A beautiful girl with short black hair and violet eyes staring at her emotionlessly. She gulped.

"Idiot, I'm not a burglar, intruder and most especially a rapist," The girl coldly said.

"Then who and what are you doing in my house? why'd you break my door! You could have just rang the doorbell," Mikan countered while looking at her sharply.

"First of all, I did that a lot of times but you never did answer, so I broke your door, I'll pay for the repair expenses, and secondly, I'm Hotaru Imai, lastly, you have a date with a very impatient man, Ms. Yukihara," She explained. _Hotaru Imai? Imai sounds familiar... oh from the persitent ad! Date? OH YEAH! I won a ticket to a date with a man named Natsume Hyuuga, _Mikan slowly recalled.

_Holy fudge! I don't have anything to wear!_ Mikan thought not knowing she was saying it out loud. Hotaru sighed before explaining.

"Don't worry about anything Ms. Yukihira, we only need you to go with us and everything is going to be settled by Imai Inc.," she explained boredly.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really? Really?" _Is this girl an idiot or what?_ Hotaru thought annoyed.

"Yes, now if you want to come with me in your childish pajamas then let's go," Hotaru said nonchalantly. Mikan blushed, embarrassed that a stranger saw her spongebob pajamas.

"I'll go change to something decent first, oh and by the way call me Mikan!" Mikan cheerfully said before going back to her room to change to something casual. _Weird girl,_ Hotaru thought shaking her head while going outside of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Golden coated walls with grand chandeliers hanged all over the place. A fountain in the center with carefully matched flowers around it. Different international clothing stores, restaurant that some of their names, Mikan was so sure she'd pronounce wrong. She couldn't help but be awed by it.<p>

"Wow," Mikan gaped. Some people were looking at Mikan disapprovingly. Hotaru just rolled her eyes at the girl. Hotaru brought her to _Crimson_, a popular mall for rich people, owned by the Hyuugas.

"Are you sure you got the right girl?" Mikan asked Hotaru disbelievingly.

"You are Mikan Yukihira aren't you?" Mikan nodded.

"Then we got the correct one, now let's go we have a lot of work to do," Hotaru said while looking at Mikan from head to toe before dragging her to _Midori's Paradise_, a clothing line owned by the Shouda's.

* * *

><p>"Fancy meeting you here Imai and?" a girl with permed hair greeted looking at Mikan, more like scrutinizing her, making Mikan gulp. What a dull looking girl, she thought.<p>

"Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you," Mikan introduced herself nervously. Yukihara? I never heard of that name? What is Hotaru doing with a lowlife like her? Sumire thought while looking at Mikan blankly.

"Sumire Shouda," Sumire replied bored.

"If you have time to idle around Shouda why not do your job properly and help me get her dressed," Hotaru said coldly.

"Dressed for what?"

"For her date with Hyuuga," Hotaru replied rolling her eyes.

"Her date with Hyuuga as in Natsume Hyuuga?! My Natsume Hyuuga?" Sumire shrieked.

"Who is she? Why does she have a date with Natsume? She's a nobody, I haven't heard of a surname Yukihara, and heck she even looks like a maid! What does Natsume see in her?" Sumire rambled and Hotaru was getting impatient. We all know that it's bad making Hotaru wait.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch! Imai what was that for!" Sumire snapped while glaring at Hotaru glared back.

"For being an idiot now let's get her—" Hotaru looked around and found no Mikan insight.

"Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~ Well, I got this idea from a project of mine in school, hahaha. I don't know if it's going to be a two-shot or three-shot, I'm just testing it out.**

**Apparently, 1000 yen is almost 10 US dollars? XD**

**Hahaha! As for eternity, I'm on the middle of writing it. For now enjoy this piece of writing xD**

**Reviews are very much appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~1000 Yen Romance~<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Who is she? Why does she have a date with Natsume? She's a nobody, I haven't heard of a surname Yukihara, and heck she even looks like a maid! What does Natsume see in her?"<em>

Mikan couldn't help but cringed at the thought of Sumire's shrilly voice. Currently, she doesn't know where she is. When Hotaru and Sumire started rambling about getting her dressed for Natsume Hyuuga, at first she was listening but then, she smelled something good and sweet. She couldn't help but follow the smell and since the two looked like they won't finish arguing she left and followed the scent.

And now... she regrets it. She thought she just walked a few, following the scent but one turn and poof, she got lost. She lost that wonderful scent earlier too. It reminder her of howalons, her favorite sweet of all time. Mikan was a big fan of sweets, that's why she works as a waitress in a cafe near her apartment. She tried retracing her steps, but it was useless she kept on passing by that one stall that the man managing it was looking skeptically at her.

_This is all because of that ticket, no that website! If it didn't force me to buy something, argh no use crying over spil— There it is that smell again! _Mikan followed the scent again, careful not losing track of it, and finally she arrived at the store.

_Just as I thought howalons! __I didn't know there were other flavors?! _Mikan thought as she drooled while looking at the different flavors of her favorite delicacy.

"What can I do for you?" A soft voice asked her. Mikan snapped her head to the voice's direction. In front of her was a cute pink haired girl wearing a chef's uniform. _Anna Umenomiya, _Mikan silently read the her name tag. _For a chef, she looks more of a pop idol,_ Mikan thought while staring at the girl, making the girl smile nervously at her. _Oh my gosh! She's a chef! In a howalon store.. she's the one who makes them! Oh my gosh! _Mikan looked at her drooling.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked with a sheepish smile, snapping Mikan out of her thoughts. She shook her head before asking her.

"Are you the one who makes them?" Mikan asked cheerfully while clasping the girl's hands. Anna was surprised at the sudden contact but recovered quickly and answered her question.

"Yes, I'm the one who makes howalons," she beamed at Mikan. _She's a new face around here,_ Anna thought while staring at Mikan.

"Oh my gosh! You're an angel for creating them, howalons are the best!" Mikan replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Anna said bashfully. _For the first time, someone complimented my work so genuinely, I'm really happy. _Anna thought while smiling.

"You're very welcome! It's my favorite food after all," Mikan beamed happily.

"I'm glad you like them so much," Anna said while looking at the delicacy.

"Yep! By the way, I'm Mikan Yukihira, you can call me, Mikan," Mikan said while smiling at her.

"Anna Umenomiya, just call me Anna, Mikan-chan," Anna replied.

"Oh I'd like to buy 1 bo—"

"Mikan Yukihira"

_That voice seems familiar.._ Mikan turned to the voice and her eyes widened.

"It seems you have forgotten the real business you have here, Ms. Yukihara," Hotaru muttered darkly. Mikan gulped.

"Hi, Imai-san," Mikan greeted nervously. Anna looked at Hotaru and Mikan.

"You two know each other?" Anna asked Hotaru curiously.

"Yes, she's my client, she's the one who got the ticket date with Hyuuga," Hotaru explained.

"Really?" Hotaru nodded. _Anna knows Imai-san? Well, I don't really care, better get out of here before Imai-san notices. I'll have to get howalons some other time, _Mikan thought dejectedly while silently walking away when Hotaru grabbed her arm.

"Don't think I'd let you out of my sight again, Mikan-san," Hotaru smirked evilly.

_I'm dead,_ Mikan thought gulping nervously.

"I.. I'll buy howalons next time Anna-chan!" Mikan shouted while getting drag by Hotaru.

"Sure!" Anna replied waving her hand, not sure what's really happening.

_It looks like Hotaru is having fun, that's rare_, Anna thought while watching Mikan struggle as Hotaru continued to drag her to a clothing store.

* * *

><p>Hotaru dragged Mikan to another clothingsalon for her make-over, she didn't want to go back to Shouda's in order to prevent Sumire's outburst about Mikan and Hyuuga's date. Frankly speaking, Shouda was a good artist, but whenever she hears Natsume Hyuuga's name, she becomes a lunatic and Hotaru wouldn't like to deal with a lunatic and an idiot (Mikan) at the same time, just by thinking about it makes her head ache._  
><em>

"Welcome to— Hotaru! It's rare to see you at a store like this, do you need a make over?" A pink haired girl greeted her enthusiastically.

"No, I don't need any make over, Harada-senpai, but this idiot do," Hotaru said as she gently placed Mikan in front of her.

"Oh who's this cute girl!" Misaki Harada exclaimed as she examine Mikan closely, making Mikan blush at the comment and proximity. _Idiots_, Hotaru thought as she glanced at the wall clock.

"She's got a date with Hyuuga in a few hours, and we're behind schedule really, something happened, but if you could finish her make over fast, thank you senpai," She said calmly, but Mikan could hear the sharpness in her voice when she mentioned that they were behind of schedule, she gulped and muttered a quick apology to Hotaru, in which Hotaru just raised her brow.

"Ah, Don't worry Hotaru-chan, she wouldn't take long, she's very pretty, just a light make up and proper dress to wear and she'll be good to go," Misaki said cheerfully while putting her hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"I see, then I'll wait for her in the lounge, You do your thing Harada-senpai," Hotaru said as she made her way to the mini cafe in the salon to order a cup of coffee.

"So what's your name? I'm Misaki Harada by the way," Misaki said as she drag Mikan to one of the chairs in order to do her hair.

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Yukihira," Mikan replied smiling at her.

"Aww you're so cute! I'll make sure to make you prettier Mikan-chan, I'm not saying you aren't pretty!" Misaki said as she hold Mikan's hands, eyes sparkling. Mikan could only giggle in embarrassment as she let the girl do whatever she's good at.

* * *

><p><em>Is this really me? <em>Mikan thought aloud, mouth agape, as she looked at herself in the mirror after everything Misaki did.

"Yes, that's you Mikan-chan!" Misaki said as she stared at Mikan proudly. Mikan looked at herself once again, her hair was in a half bun style, which she rarely does since she always wear pigtails, or a ponytail whenever she's working. The light make up Misaki did emphasized her innocent brown eyes, she usually doesn't wear make up, and when she does it's just for work, a simple blush on and lip gloss, is all she could do.

Lastly, the dress, she was wearing a red tubed dress that goes just above her knees. She didn't know red fits her perfectly, she always wear whatever color, and not once did she notice she would look that different if she wear colors that would match her.

"Are you done oogling at yourself?" Hotaru said as she stared at Mikan boredly, but if you looked closely, you can see she was slightly amused. _Hmm, not bad, Hyuuga wouldn't mind us being late, on a second thought maybe he will, for all I know he's gay and he's crushing on Ruka,_ Hotaru thought shuddering slightly. Okay that was a disturbing thought even for the great Ice queen. She shook her head.

"Senpai, I'll send the payment to you later," Hotaru addressed to Misaki.

"Oh you don't have to Hotaru! I had fun doing this to Mikan-chan! It's free of charge, and it's rare for you to be my client, even though indirectly," She said while smiling. _Good thing, I wouldn't really like spending money on a stranger, but this is one of the steps to earn more money, if the fans learned one girl won a date with Hyuuga, my sales would sky rocket,_ Hotaru thought while muttering a small thank you.

"Well, if you have a date with grumpy ole Natsume, you should hurry," Misaki reminded them.

"Yeah, let's go idiot, I wouldn't want to deal with an irritated Hyuuga," Hotaru said as she signaled Mikan to follow her.

"Okay! Thank you for everything Misaki-san! I had fun! Bye!" Mikan said as she followed Hotaru out.

_What a nice kid, a rare customer indeed, It was fun doing her make over, she was very cheerful and talkative, but why is she having a date with Grumpy Natsume, and he actually agreed? Oh well, not my problem anymore,_ Misaki thought, confused as she watched them go.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

A handsome young man was looking at the scenery outside, tapping his fingers impatiently. He swears if Ruka didn't remind him that today was the day of the date with the stranger, he would forget and just continued working until overtime, but Ruka, just loved to annoy the hell out of him, he wondered what happened to the shyness he has, Imai influenced the once bashful Ruka into something annoying. If he wasn't his bestfriend he would have been burnt to crisps.

_Speaking of Imai, she sure is taking time pampering his date for the day, this would be the first and last time I'll agree to something Imai and Ruka did,_ Natsume thought irritatingly. Aside from a late date, these girls who were in the restaurant kept on looking at him like he was some kind of meat, some were even giving him seductive and flirtatious looks that makes his stomach churn in disgust.

Why was he even waiting? He was Natsume Hyuuga, he never listens to anyone, sometimes to Ruka but not always, he could always find a way out. So why was he doing this? To be honest, he was curious, he doesn't know why, but he wants to try meeting this person, and that phone call from that idiotic Kokoroyomi yesterday, made him even more curious about the person he was meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Natsume was signing his paperworks he was working overtime again for the nth time, when his private phone vibrated. Private phone is for his friends and family. He looked at the caller and it was that idiotic friend of his since high school, Koko. _What does he want now?_ He thought as he answered his phone.

"What do you want?"

"Aww, I'm hurt Natsume, can't even say hi to your second best bud?" Koko said in his fake hurt voice. _Second best bud my ass,_ Natsume thought.

"If you got nothing important to say I'm hanging up in 5 seconds"

"You're still heartless as ever Natsu—"

"5 4 3—"

"Wait! Fine fine sheesh! Hotaru informed you that someone won your date ticket right," Koko said cheerfully.

"Hn, what about it... wait how'd you know?" Natsume replied as he stopped signing papers and listen attentively to the idiot.

"I was the one who delivered it, I was surprised that someone bought it among all the others," Koko said while grinning. _So Koko already met my date huh? _Natsume thought.

"Your point?"

"Go on the date Natsume, you'll be entertained I promise," Koko exclaimed chuckling slightly.

"Why do you say so?" _Even Koko advises me to go to this shit? _He thought.

"Let's just say it would be awesome if you two did meet! Well, that's all! I'll leave you to signing off papers again," He said while laughing.

"Koko," Natsume muttered dangerously. Stupid idiot leave me hanging.

"Bye Natsume!"

"Ko—" _Beep. Beep. _You idiotic Koko crunch, I'll hunt your head after all of this. Damn, now I'm curious to why he said that, only one way to find out. He sighed as he continued where he left out.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>I swear if Koko crunch is lying his head would be at the top of my fireplace, He thought evilly. He was about to look at the scenery outside again, when a girl approached him.<p>

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga? I'm Koizumi Luna," A flirtatious voice said. He looked up to see a strawberry blonde haired girl. He grimaced and ignored the girl.

"Hey! Talk to me, I'm the one who won your date!" She said, while showing him a ticket that was exactly posted in Imai's game. He bit the inside of his cheek. This was the girl Koko taught entertaining? The girl whom Imai and Ruka think wasn't a fan girl, then they must get they're eyes checked he'll even pay for the fees, this girl screams the very being of a fan girl of his. He was about to stand up when he heard the familiar baka gun being fired.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The girl who was in front of him was now rubbing her head in the floor.

"Ouch who did that! I'm Hyuuga Natsume's date, who dares do that? I'll make you pay," She said while glaring around looking for the person responsible.

"That would be me, Hotaru Imai, the person who's responsible for this date, and I could say that what you have there is fake, you might as well leave before I sue you," Hotaru explained glaring at her. Luna looked at her horrified before running outside of the restaurant, bumping to a girl standing behind Hotaru.

Natsume didn't noticed anyone behind Hotaru, so he wondered if he had a date or it was cancelled, but he was wrong when he heard a voice, a girl's to be exact, even though it was faint he still heard it.

"Ouch, that hurt," Mikan mumbled while rubbing her shoulder. Hotaru looked at her before looking at Natsume.

"Hyuuga, this idiot is your date not that idiotic fan girl," Hotaru said as she gently shoved Mikan to her seat. Mikan was about to comment when Hotaru cast her a blank look and made her exit.

"Hope you two have a good evening, enjoy your date," She said before leaving.

* * *

><p>After Hotaru left, nothing happened. All Natsume did was stare at her blankly, and she couldn't help but blush and get annoyed. Blush cause if she thought he was good looking at the picture in google, in person, god she was literally with a hunk. Annoyed, cause they've been sitting here for the past minutes without even talking and she was a talkative person. She decided to break the silence.<p>

"Uhh, I'm Mikan Yukihira, You are?" Mikan introduced herself with a huge smile, extending her hand. Natsume only looked at her hand.

"As if you don't know me already," He said while drinking his water. _Urgh, I was right, he is an arrogant bastard, why did I even push this through? _Mikan thought while glaring at Natsume. _Patience, Mikan, Patience, let's try to enjoy the night, Misaki-san's and Hotaru's effort would be a waste if I don't,_ Mikan thought while trying hard to smile.

It was silent for a few minutes until the waiter asked for their orders. After taking their orders, the waiter left them alone, making it silent again. _Argh, this is awkward,_ Mikan thought.

"Don't you think this restaurant is nice, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan exclaimed not bearing the silence.

"Hn" Twitch.

"Is the food here great? It's my first time eating at a fancy restaurant like this"

"Hn" Another twitch.

"Can't you say something about yourself, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan said hopefully, wanting to hear the lad talk, she was looking like an idiot speaking by herself. Well not really by herself, but 'hn' as answer? It would look like you're talking to yourself!

"Aren't you a fangirl? For sure you know a lot about me, so no need," Natsume blankly stated.

"Fa-fangirl?" Mikan stated grimacingly.

"Yeah, you're doing good at pretending, but I know you are," Natsume smirked.

Okay, Natsume didn't mean to be that way, but his mind was bugging him. When he first looked at this Mikan Yukihira his mind went blank, she was drop dead gorgeous. For god's sake, she was wearing a red dress! Who knew a woman could be so good in his favorite color, he has seen a lot of woman in red, but damn, she was different from them.

And there was her voice, it was soothing, he wasn't even annoyed in fact he enjoyed just listening to her voice while she talks, that he could only reply his infamous hn. Lastly, there was her smile, god, when she smiled at him, it was genuine, it wasn't like the flirtatious smile he receives from the majority of girls, it was the smile that had no motives, just genuinely smiling.

BUT. He didn't want to be brainwashed by his mind! How could he know she wasn't just acting? A lot of people could smile so innocently nowadays, so he couldn't be too sure. That's why he said she was a fan girl, it was rude, but he couldn't help it, he met a lot of people like that, and turns out they were acting, so he vowed not to fall for it again.

BUT, on the back of his head, something tells him that she is genuine. Natsume didn't know what to believe now. His train of thoughts were interrupted when she slammed the table loud, but not so loud to draw attention.

"Argh, This is why I didn't want to do this! First and foremost, I didn't know who the heck you were! If I didn't search google yesterday, I wouldn't find out who you are, and god, you are so rude, just like I thought you would be, and why did you even agree to something like this? You rich people just don't know what to do with your money anymore," She exploded while flailing her hand in the air. Natsume was about to say something, anything but she put up a hand and continued her speech.

"I'm not done yet, Mr. Arrogant, Lastly, I'm not a _'fangirl'_ of yours! Why would you even, god, who would want to idolize you? You're so rude and arrogant, I'm done here!" She said and was about to go when the waiter brought their meal.

"Your food, sir and madame," The waiter said while serving their orders.

Silence. The two were silent when the waiter was serving the food. Natsume couldn't believe it, it was the first time someone, a _girl _who's not a part of his family, shouted at him like that. In fact, it was refreshing, he was so used to girls oogling at him that he can't help feel arrogant about it, and rude cause they're fangirls whom he detested.

_It seems that Koko crunch will live,_ Natsume thought, _she sure is interesting._

"Please enjoy, Sir and Madame," The waiter exclaimed before leaving.

As for Mikan, the aroma of the food made her stomach growl. She hadn't eat anything today, well, she would have ate but Hotaru dragged her so early in the morning, not really early in the morning, but that was still too early for her. So she haven't had the chance to eat anything. She blushed hard and sat down. _That was so embarrassing! I wish the ground would just eat me alive,_ Mikan thought while looking down.

"Haha!" Natsume couldn't help but laugh out loud making the people in the restaurant look at him, surprised, he didn't care he was enjoying himself. First, the girl was bursting about how she wasn't a fan girl, now she's as quiet as a mouse just because everyone, not really everyone, heard her stomach growl.

When she heard him laugh, she just really wished that the ground would eat her alive. After all that bursting, and she was about to leave she just had to, no her stomach had to growl, really loud. It's not really her fault she was hungry. Her stomach growled again successfully making Natsume laugh again, but not that loud unlike the first time, she blushed harder.

After Natsume was done laughing, boy he had a good laugh, he looked at the girl.

"Oi, eat up, You wouldn't want the entire restaurant hear your angry stomach, would you?" Natsume teased while giving her food. Mikan just hmped, mind you still blushing, but taking his offered plate. Natsume smiled slightly before eating his own meal. Mikan was quietly eating her meal, I mean, if you were in her position, would you try to talk after all those scene? If you do, then I salute you, but Mikan's not like that, she was genuinely embarrassed.

So she remained quiet, she promised herself after eating she'll say goodbye and thank you and go home, she had enough for the day, she wouldn't want to embarrass herself any further but she didn't know Natsume Hyuuga didn't plan on letting her leave just like that. When they were done eating she was about to say her line but Natsume beat her to it.

"I'm sorry," Natsume started. She kept silent.

"For assuming you're a fan girl of mine," He continued. Mikan stared at him and sighed.

"It's fine, Hyuuga-san, you're forgiven, and I think you're forced to do this date, so let's end this, the food was nice, thank you and good bye," She said while standing up. She was about to leave when Natsume said something.

"It's Natsume"

"Pardon?"

"Call me, Natsume," Natsume said while standing up.

"Okay.. Natsume-san, I'm going thank you again for the meal, and the company," Mikan said giving him a small smile, bowing slightly before walking away. _No, I can't make her leave yet, even though she has forgiven me, this date wasn't really enjoyable,_ Natsume thought while grabbing her hand. Successfully making her stop, Mikan looked him confusedly.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but, I want to have a restart of this date," Natsume said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**And here's an update from me, finally! HAHA. Well, I have a free week off. My schedule has been hectic, with school stuff and all that made me unable to continue any of my stories. I'm sorry if Natsume is OOC, I figured if it was in an alternative universe, he would be somehow not so cold, or just cold I don't know what I'm saying now.**

**For any grammatical mistakes, you can point it out and I'll be sure to edit it :)**

**I hope you enjoy this update of mine! :) And as for eternity, I'll try to update it too, as fast as I can.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

**Hey there guys I present to you the 3rd and last installment of 1000 Yen Romance!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~<em>1000 Yen Romance<em>~**

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry about earlier but I want to have a restart of this date," Natsume said seriously.<p>

Mikan gaped at Natsume. Did she hear him correctly? He wants to start the date all over? Is he serious? Then it all clicked inside Mikan's head.

"Ah, you must be joking then Hyuuga-san! I'm so stupid for not getting it," Mikan said rubbing the back of her head.

"What, no!"

"You weren't?" Mikan asked, before thinking deeply again. If he wasn't then he must be...

She nodded her head, before going in front of him and put her hand to his forehead.

"Your temperature is normal, so you're not sick," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume could only blink in surprise. This woman thinks I'm sick because I asked to restart our date? Natsume thought bemused.

"Ah,Then I must've heard it wrong him wrong, there's no way he's asking me to restart our date, how is that possible?" Mikan muttered to herself.

Seeing her talking to herself, Natsume couldn't help but be amused. Girls would love to be in her shoes right now. Who wouldn't? He just asked the girl for a redo of their supposedly date and she thinks he's sick or joking.

"Look, I'm not sick or joking, I really want to redo our date," Natsume said calmly, looking at her intently. Mikan blushed at his intense gaze and words.

"Bu-but why?" Mikan managed to stutter. He's a busy man, he must have other things to do, so why is he insisting on repeating our date? Maybe, he's really a playboy. Mikan thought slightly saddened. She felt a prick in her heart when she thought of him as a playboy.

Why, she asks? Because I really loved her company. She has the capacity to make me smile even with something so irrelevant. Everything she does he finds it amusing. Natsume could list a lot of things to her question but he only answered.

"Because being near you makes me feel normal," Natsume said sincerely, smiling gently at her. Mikan could only stare at him. She thought he's going to say something that he was bored and has nothing else to do, or something along the lines but she was wrong.

Being with her made him feel normal, Mikan understood what he meant. She wasn't that stupid. He even said it with such a gentle smile, something that sent butterflies in her stomach. I guess, everything about Natsume Hyuuga is yet to be found in papers or google, Mikan thought before replying.

"Okay," Mikan replied quietly. Hearing her reply made Natsume let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was nervous, he thought that she won't agree to it with him being an ass to her earlier but somehow he knew, she wasn't a person who'd hold grudges against people.

"Let's go then?" Natsume said as he extended his hand to Mikan. Mikan glanced at him and his hand before shyly putting her hand on his. Natsume smirked at her handsomely before leading the way.

* * *

><p>While making their way to the parking lot, they were enjoying each other's company like they were long time friends. Mikan was telling Natsume about her work at the restaurantcafe.

"I was always late for work, and jin-jin gets so mad at me, I swear sometimes he's like a girl on a period," Mikan exclaimed poutingly.

"Jin-jin?" Natsume asked while chuckling lightly.

"He's my manager, an old coot who owns a frog that usually sits on his shoulders," Mikan explained.

"Frog.. on his shoulders?"

"Yep, apparently the frog feels like a bird, he's a little weird, but other than that he's quite the manager"

"What about you Hyu—" Natsume stared at her. "Natsume-san, how do you find your workplace?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Tiring," Natsume answered immediately. Mikan gripped Natsume's hand gently, Natsume looked at her.

"Enjoying your work could make it less tiring," Mikan said smiling at him warmly. Natsume blushing a bit, nodded.

Mikan continued telling Natsume about her stories. Although, Natsume wasn't talking much, she knows he's listening attentively to whatever she was saying because he occasionally comments. She also learned that Natsume wasn't that much of a speaker, he was more of a listener.

After a few minutes, they finally have arrived at Natsume's car. Natsume let go of her hand, she admits that she suddenly missed his warm hand, and opened the door for her. Making sure that Mikan's seated comfortably at his car, Natsume then proceeded to the driver's seat.

"So where do we go," Mikan curiously asked Natsume.

"Somewhere you won't know unless we arrived there," Natsume smirked.

"Meanie," Mikan pouted. Natsume only chuckled, starting the car.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed and Mikan still doesn't know where was Natsume taking her. She asked him a lot of times already and all she got was a smirk from him which made her more curious but she knows that Natsume won't indulge her the information. From the short time they were together, she learned that Natsume is stubborn. All she knows is that, they were currently out of city, which explains to a whole bunch of trees they were passing by. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes.<p>

Truth to be told, Natsume didn't know where to take her at first. He thought about taking her to another mall, but he knew she wouldn't enjoy it. Mikan was an easy person to read. He knows that she'll enjoy sight-seeing rather than extravagant malls in the city. He smirked as he heard her sigh. He looked at her and found that she fell asleep. She must be tired, Natsume thought smiling slightly.

After a few minutes, they have finally arrived at the destination. Natsume glanced at Mikan, she was still sleeping peacefully. He caressed her cheek gently while observing her face. He brushed away a few strand of hair from her face. He wasn't an idiot with his feelings, he knew that he was beginning to like her. At first, he thought he was attracted to her beauty but as he get to talk and know more about her, he knew it wasn't just that.

Natsume decided to wake her up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead we're here," Natsume said, patting her cheek lightly.

"5.. more.. minutes.. howa...lons..." Mikan groaned. Natsume chuckled. He then tried shaking her, still not working. Man this girl can sleep through an earthquake, Natsume thought.

"Mikan, wake up, or I'll kiss you," Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan stirred, but still continued sleeping.

"Do you really want me to kiss you?" Natsume said as he licked her earlobe. Mikan bolted awake when she felt something wet in her earlobe, resulting to bumping her head with Natsume's.

"Ow," They both groaned, that was some headbutt alright.

"Why'd you suddenly bolted?" Natsume said as he rubbed his aching forehead, glaring slightly at Mikan.

"Because something wet was on my ear—" Mikan blinked blushing deeply when her brain registered what she felt earlier.

"You pervert! Why'd you licked my earlobe!" Mikan shrieked.

"You wouldn't wake up," Natsume shrugged coolly.

"You could have shook me or any—"

"Tried anything, but you were sleeping like a log," Natsume countered. Mikan hmped and went out of the car. Natsume bit the inside of his cheek. Nice going Natsume, he thought as he went of the car too.

Mikan wasn't that angry at him. She was just embarrassed. She wasn't used to those kinds of things that's why her friends sometimes tease her innocence about those things, and she just shrug it off. She shook her head before looking at her surroundings but never really looking in front. She realized they were on top of a hill but why did he take her here. Her questions were finally answered when she looked at the scenery above her.

The beauty of the scenery hard to describe in words. She clearly see the starry sky from here since it was open, there were no buildings to block the sky. Mikan always liked the sky, especially at night, whenever she could, she would stargaze but living at the city made it hard for her to see starry nights like this. She truly missed the magnificent sparkle of stars.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that but you weren't just waking up," Natsume awkwardly apologized, not looking at Mikan. This girl was something, to make me apologize twice the same day, I rarely apologize to anyone, he thought. He heard no reply.

"Mi—" Natsume felt his breath sucked out of him as he looked at Mikan gazing up the stars. She was looking at the stars eagerly. Her eyes were sparkling brightly as if they were the stars that she was admiring. And, man, her face illuminated by the moon, was too much for Natsume to handle. He took out his phone hoping to capture her. He ruffled his hair in frustration, he can't believe he was behaving like a love-sick teenager. He stared at Mikan again only to find out she was looking at him.

"Thank you for taking me here, Natsume," Mikan gratefully said, smiling wholeheartedly at him, making Natsume's heart skip a beat. Seriously, this girl could be the death of me, Natsume thought blushing deeply.

"It's nothing," Natsume replied before going to the back trunk to find something they could sit on. Mikan could only tilt her head in wonder, before continued staring at the night sky. Fortunately, Natsume found a blanket on his trunk. He remembered putting it there after his sister, Aoi, nagged him about a picnic, last week, but the picnic didn't happen because of their busy schedules. It was a good thing he haven't removed the blanket.

He set the blanket up nicely beside the car and was about to call Mikan when she appeared beside him.

"Wow, you sure are prepared!" Mikan said looking at the blanket. Natsume only smirked at her before lying down on the blanket then patting the space beside him. Then something hit, Mikan. She awkwardly sat down beside Natsume.

She was so amazed by the stars earlier that she forgot that they were alone, on an isolated place. It's not that she was afraid, okay maybe she was, it's not like she hasn't dated anyone, but most of their dates were just hanging out at malls and amusement parks, meaning the places she went with dates were usually crowded, so this was a first for her.

"I usually go here whenever I want to escape from everything," Natsume began. Mikan stared at him in wonder, momentarily forgetting whatever she was worrying about. Looks like that got her attention out of what she was thinking, Natsume smiling in his thoughts.

"When I'm fed up with the business world, with expectations from people, work, stress," he continued, reminiscing the old times. He always go here before he inherited the company. The expectations of people were too much for him to bear at such a young age, so in order to clear his thoughts he goes here.

"So that's the reason for your walls!" Mikan exclaimed, surprised. Natsume looked at her amused. How did this girl figure it so easily? He thought.

"Hn"

"Is it really important though, people's expectations?" Mikan mumbled softly.

"I mean, who cares about their expectations, as long as you're living the life you want, you'd be happy, besides it's not like you told them you'd be this or that for them to expect something," Mikan explained smiling at him.

"As I thought, you're amazing," Natsume said.

"Wha—"

"You have the ability to make people happy, with just a smile," Natsume gazing at Mikan with a small smile on his face. Mikan can't help but blush. He looked so handsome whenever he smiles. A cold wind suddenly passed by making Mikan shiver, well who wouldn't shiver? They were on top a hill, on a chilly night, Mikan was wearing a tubed dress, she'll definitely feel the wind.

"Are you cold?" Natsume asked her noticing her shivering.

"I- I'm fine," she managed to stutter. Natsume sighed before sitting up and removing his coat and placing it on her shoulders. Mikan stiffened when Natsume put the coat on her.

"I don't want my date for tonight be sick you know? I have a gentleman reputation to uphold," Natsume said smirking.

"Oh? Gentleman? You meant _playboy_ reputation? From what I've read on_ google_," She countered.

"You read that? Not everything on the internet is true," Natsume said, ruffling his hair slightly embarrassed.

"Yep! That's how I came to know you after all," Mikan replied smiling gently.

"I'm surprised you really don't know me"

"Even the guy who delivered my ticket was shocked when I said I didn't know who you were," Mikan said giggling slightly.

"I'm pretty sure he is, I mean, I'm all over the billboards, posters, ads, and someone, a girl for that matter doesn't know who am I," Natsume smirked.

"You sure are full of yourself," Mikan muttered shaking her head slightly.

"I'm merely stating a fact," He cockily replied.

"Not to mention, cocky," Mikan mumbled in her breath. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her before laughing hard, Mikan stared at him and started laughing too.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, why'd you spend 1000 yen on Imai's website, only an idiot would believe in those kinds of things," Natsume stated.

"Sorry for being an idiot then _Mr. CEO_, I accidentally clicked her ad when I was browsing _9gag_, then pop ups were everywhere, the threats weren't exactly something I could dismiss easily," Mikan replied.

"Well, that could be the right course of action then, Imai rarely, scratch that, _never_ bluffs," Natsume said chuckling slightly.

"So why did you agree to this Natsume-san? You're not the type of person who consent things like this easily right?"

"My best friend persuaded me, or more like sided with his girlfriend"

"Best friend, You have a best friend?" Mikan gasped surprised. Natsume glared at her. She only smiled sheepishly.

"He's Imai's boyfriend," Natsume explained.

"But I'm pretty sure you aren't the type to agree with your best friend so easily Natsume-san," Mikan stated rubbing her chin thoughtfully. How the heck can this girl read me like an open book? Natsume amusingly thought.

"Let's just say another idiot persuaded me"

"Eh? Who might that be?"

"It's a secret," Natsume winked at Mikan, making her pout while blushing lightly.

"You're a meanie," Mikan mumbled. Natsume only chuckled playing with his phone.

"What time is it, Natsume-san?"

"Half passed midnight, why?" Natsume looking at his wristwatch.

"Holy mother of howalons! I have work tomorrow! I need to go now Natsume-san or else I'll be late again!" Mikan whined.

"Then, shall we?" Natsume said as he stood up and offer hand to Mikan. Mikan gladly accepted his hand and beamed at him, making his cheeks slightly pink.

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent since a few minutes after Natsume started driving Mikan fell asleep again. He drove a little faster since he didn't want Mikan to be late at her shift tomorrow, else she was going to get lectured by this 'jin-jin' again. But seriously, he should learn her technique in sleeping, since he was having a hard time sleeping.<p>

Natsume was now concentrating on driving, but he forgot one miniscule detail. He didn't where Mikan lived. He could wake her up, but after trying so hard to wake her up earlier, that wasn't a good option, aside from that he didn't really want to wake her up. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he just didn't have the heart to wake her up for the second time.

Natsume groaned, now how was he going to take her home? There's Imai, but he'd be blackmailed for asking his date's address, and he wouldn't want anything that could be used as blackmail against him. So she wasn't an option. Think Natsume, there must be some other way. He thought about taking her to his home, but he's going to be the one having a hard time, well controlling himself that is. He's been holding back his urges since earlier, he didn't want to scare Mikan.

He sighed deeply, what was he going to do? wait, Koko the idiot knows where she lives, he's the one who delivered the ticket. He immediately called Koko. 1st ring, 2nd ring, 3rd ring, come on idiot answer, Natsume thought. _The number you have diale— _He dialed again. 1st ring, 2nd ring, 3rd ri—

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Koko," Natsume greeted.

"Na-Natsume? What the heck are you calling for at... 1 in the morning?"

"What's the address of the girl you delivered that ticket to?"

"Address? Ticket? Girl? What are you—"

"Koko, the one who got my ticket? At Imai's raffle-shit whatever?" Natsume gritted his teeth. He never knew Koko's this disoriented when woken up from sleep.

"Oh, wait let me check my other phone"

After a few minutes, Koko gave him the address.

"You're taking her home? Are you knocking her up? Well, whatever, bye!" Koko hanged up. Natsume shook his head slightly, he has weird friends indeed. He just hoped that Koko won't remember that he called.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived at the address Koko gave him. He looked at Mikan and found that she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled, just by looking at her he felt contented.<p>

"Mikan, wake up," He shook her a little harshly, since gentle shaking wouldn't do. Mikan stirred but still didn't wake up. Crap, he doesn't want to lick her earlobe again, who knows she might get angry at him. Sighing, he went out of his car, went to Mikan's side, and carried her bridal style. She's surprisingly light, he thought.

He went to her door and looked at her.

"Mikan, where's your spare keys?" He asked, hoping she does sleep talk. He waited a few seconds, no answer came. He was about to search in her pockets when he heard her mumble something.

"Flower pot.." Seriously? She keeps her spare door keys under a flower pot? He thought as he looked around for the aforementioned flower pot. There were two flower pots in front of the door, he decided to check the right one first, he kicked it slightly, and to his luck it was there, covered in soil. Natsume was still carrying Mikan bridal style, so he shifted Mikan to his shoulder, which looks like he was carrying a sack of potatoes, before getting the key.

Obtaining the key, he opened the door to her home. Well, this house is surprisingly home-y. Time to find her room, he thought. It wasn't that long before he found an orange shaped sign on one door, with her name written on it. He immediately went there, carrying Mikan carefully, bridal style again. Mikan's room was painted white, he was kind of expecting that it would be either pink or anything girly, but he wasn't complaining, white suits her too.

She gently put Mikan down on her bed. He smirked, she sure is a heavy sleeper, after all of that she's still sleeping. He noticed that her skirt is lifter up a bit, allowing him to see her underwear. Polka dotted panties? What is she a 10 year old? Natsume chuckled. Even with his coat on, she was still shivering so she wrapped the comforter around her. He looked at her face lovingly.

"I'm kind of happy I agreed to this," Natsume started as he grabbed her hand, staring intently at her sleeping face.

"If not I wouldn't have met you, and even for this short while, I have fallen for you, and it's all thanks to that 1000 yen," Natsume continued while kissing her hand.

"I really should go now, else I won't be going anywhere at all," he muttered quietly giving her forehead a peck.

"Sleep well, Mikan, you better get ready for tomorrow cause it's not only jin-jin you'd be dealing with," Natsume said chuckling softly, taking one last look at Mikan before leaving.

_"Natsume.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Today we are here to interview one of the most sought out bachelor of Japan, Natsume Hyuuga!<strong>

A dashing raven haired man entered the set coolly, making the female population go wild.

**So how are you Hyuuga-san?**

_I'm fine._

**How does it feel to be a successful man at such a young age?**

_It feels good, albeit tiring._

**It must be tiring as seeming all companies want to form a partnership with you.**

_Hn._

**So now for the awaited question of the ladies, do you have a girlfriend?**

_No, I don't but._

**But?**

_Someone already has my heart, more like bought it actually._

**Eh? That's a shame for all the ladies out there, bought? What do you mean exactly?**

_She bought it for a 1000 yen._

**1000 yen? Isn't that cheap for someone like you Hyuuga-san?**_  
><em>

_Hn, it is, it is._

**Then how?**

_Let's just say, she's bargained something else._

The host was about to ask Natsume what he meant by bargained something else when he noticed that his show was almost over.

**Hyuuga-san if you don't mind me asking who's the lucky girl?**

_I do mind, and it's company policy not to indulge information of the client._ Natsume said as he gave his infamous smirk, with a slight glare at the host. The host gulped nervously before continuing his lines,

**Ah, I see,**** well there you have it folks, give it up for Natsume Hyuuga! Be sure to watch our next episode, at the same time every mondays~ Thank you and see you next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

****For those who read, followed, reviewed and favorited my story, I give you my utmost gratitude for supporting this little story of mine! For that I give you cookies~ I feel like I rushed the ending? XD But.. Idk T_T haha i felt i had to end it there. god, i suck at endings really.****

**** YoshidaHaru - I'm glad that my story is one of your top favorite fanfics. You even listed the reasons why you picked my story, thank you for that~ :D I never expected something like this XD****

**** CrimsonPrincess14 - Thank you for liking my story! :D****

**** Guest - Aww, thanks~ I try to update fast but XD I just... have other things I'm doing too xD****

**** krusette - I do hope you can access your account soon!~ And yeah, who wouldn't want a Natsume as a price? D:****

**** Chiyoko-san - Aww, gee thanks! And yes, it's my fanfiction, but still I want to keep their characters intact xD but if I can't help it, oh well, oh well~ And my writing style is really... I don't know changing? /3 I have no permanent writing style yet. T_T****

****For the other reviews that I received, I'll try to reply via message T_T 3 That's all!****

**Reviews are very much appreciated~**

**Thank you very much~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei. I also don't own Maroon 5's Sugar :)**

**Since a lot were saying I should continue this... here's another chapter for 1000 Yen Romance! :D**

**It will be officially, incomplete again! :D YEY!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume was currently making his way to his office. Usually whenever he passes by the employees all of them would greet and bow to him with respect. Women employees would ogle at the sight of him and some would cower in fear. Well, if he caught them working sloppily, they knew it's over for them.<p>

But, today, they openly gawk at their boss. What's so different about him, you ask? Aside from the usual hand-inside-the-pocket posture, he was humming the tune of _Maroon 5's Sugar _so openly that they could only wonder if pigs are flying outside right now.

Natsume was near the elevator, still humming mind you, when he passed by a group of employees.

"Good Morning, Hyuuga-sama," they all said in unison while bowing. They weren't expecting a good morning from him, he usually ignores them. There are rare occasions wherein he nods at them in acknowledgement, but they never did expect him to stop and,

"Morning," he greeted while nodding at them before continuing his walk towards the elevator. They could only stare at his back, wondering if they were hallucinating or their boss was sick or something.

* * *

><p><em>After placing Mikan to bed he left her room and find himself on her living room. This house feels so home-y, Natsume thought while looking around. He noticed some pictures on the top of her TV rack. He grabbed the one with a handsome blonde haired man and a brunette woman holding a little girl who looks just like the woman. This must be her parents, he thought as he put the photo back in place.<em>

_Pft, she's so clumsy, he thought chuckling slightly when he saw a photo wherein Mikan was supposedly blowing her birthday cake when she fell down instead face down in the cake, sadly the camera caught that moment. He glanced at the wall clock, 2:45 am, crap, time to leave but before leaving he looked around for some paper, and wrote._

_Polka,_

_Thanks for the date, I enjoyed it. - N.H_

_PS. If you want to give back the jacket, here's my address._

_I'll be waiting polka-dots, he thought smirking while placing the note beside the piles of envelop putting Mikan's spare key on top to keep the note from falling off. Now, time to leave, he thought as he went outside._

"Well, someone's in good mood today," a familiar voice said interrupting him from his train of thoughts. Natsume looked up and saw his best friend, smiling.

"Morning to you too, Ruka," He greeted in reply while continuing his work.

"Who are you and what have you done to my cold stoic best friend?" Ruka asked incredulously. Natsume glared at him.

"I was kidding, so I take it you had a good time yesterday?" Ruka asked grinning mischievously.

"Hn," Natsume replied while stopping his work and looked at his phone, he smiled as he saw his wallpaper. It was the photo he took when Mikan was looking at the stars.

"Wow, you're even smiling, no wonder the employees looked so shocked," Ruka mumbled, quite shocked himself to see his stoic best friend smiling gently even though it was just for a second.

"So what do you want really?" Natsume asked continuing his work.

"There's an interview scheduled for you today, I've come to pick you up," Ruka replied.

"I'm not interested," Natsume immediately replied.

"But Natsume, you should do at least some of the interviews," Ruka insisted.

"Ruka, I'm not—" _Interview eh? Hn, this should be fun, time to make a move on Polka._

"Natsume?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"But, Natsume.. eh?!"

"You heard me, now let's go," He said while leaving the room. _What made him change his mind that fast?_ Ruka thought while following his best friend.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the two have arrived at the studio where the interview will be held. People were surprised to see the Natsume Hyuuga, actually coming to an interview that wasn't hosted by his friends. Almost all of the interviews he went, it was always with his friends, or a friend of his hosted the said event. He never did a solo interview which is why when they arrived, the manager went to them immediately.<p>

"Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Nogi, I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence!" he said enthusiastically. Natsume cringed a little, _okay maybe coming to this interview was a bad idea_, he thought. Natsume replied with a usual hn.

"It's no big deal, Mr?" Ruka said while scratching his head, he has forgotten the name of the manager.

"Oh, silly me, I haven't introduced myself," he chuckled. Ruka smiled as he waited for him to calm down. Natsume on the other hand, was getting bored to death with the conversation. He never really was a fan of conversation.

"Keiichi Kawamura, Nice to meet you, Mr. Nogi, Mr. Hyuuga," he introduced himself while offering his hand for a shake.

"Likewise, Kawamura-san," Ruka replied while shaking his hand. Natsume only nod in acknowledgement.

"It seems that the reports were correct, Mr. Hyuuga is not a patient man, we might as well start the interview no?" he said while signalling his crew to get ready. _About the damn time you noticed_, Natsume thought.

"He's just tired Kawamura-san, endless work," Ruka sheepishly said while nudging Natsume. _Tch, always the nice guy Ruka, tired my ass, being interviewed is tiring than working overtime. Why am I doing this again? Oh, Mikan, with this interview, you'll surely come and see me, right? _He thought while smirking.

"Ahh, work is tiring," Kawamura said while nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'll call you two when it's ready, if you'll excuse me," he continued while making his way to the crew.

"You know, you could at least try to pretend not to be bored," Ruka stated while massaging his head.

"Hn"

"You're hopeless," Ruka said, massaging his head while making their way to a nearby table. The two of them sat at the chairs and a crew person immediately went to their side.

"Wha-what would you like to have sirs?" she stuttered trying so hard not to stare at them. _Oh great, another fan girl_. Natsume thought in disgust.

"Two cups of coffee please," Ruka gently ordered. The crew person immediately went to get their coffees, they were expecting her to leave but she just stood there looking at them bashfully.

"Is there something you need?" Ruka asked the girl. _Trust Ruka to be a gentleman, even to a fan girl,_ Natsume thought while drinking his coffee.

"Ummm, Can I have a picture with you Hyuuga-sama?" The girl managed to ask, mustering all of her courage. Natsume almost spit his drink at Ruka. Good thing he has good sense of control else, Ruka would be filled with coffee by now. _Tch, he was already fed up with the idea that she was a fan girl. She also called him Hyuuga-sama, which really irritates him to no end. Now, she asks for a photo with him? God, fan girls can be persistent._ He thought as he looked at Ruka, _Do something about this. _Ruka nodded.

"I'm sorry, but it's not allowed," Ruka apologetically said to the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be a bother then," she mumbled before going back to her post.

"You know she was asking nicely," Ruka stated.

"So if a girl asks nicely, I'll casually have a photo with her?" Natsume countered.

"You could ha—"

"Mr. Hyuuga, you're up in 5!" Kawamura shouted. Natsume stood up.

"Good luck there buddy, remember to be _nice_," Ruka said, emphasizing on the word nice.

"Like I need it," Natsume said while making his way to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Today we are here to interview one of the most sought out bachelor of Japan, Natsume Hyuuga!<strong>

With the mention of his name, he entered the stage. At the sight of him, the crowd, especially women, went wild and started shouting.

"Hyuuga-sama! Marry me!"

"I love you, Natsume-sama!"

And so on and so forth. _Ugh, all of this screaming is making my head ache. This is why I hate coming to interviews and how come these people know I'll agree to this interview, or they didn't? They just took the chance? God, they are so persistent. _Natsume thought as he flashed them his infamous smirk, remembering Ruka's be nice to people statement. He took his seat and glance at the interviewer.

He was thankful that the interviewer was a guy. Natsume usually accepts interviews back then, but an incident with one interviewer made him stop accepting random interviews, unless it was an event hosted by his friends, or his friends were the ones who'll interview him. Instead of getting interviewed that day, he was almost harassed by the said interviewer. Worst part, it was live._ On Air. _and the audience went with the interviewer and tried to get near him, it was chaos. Good thing that Imai was able to handle it, and it didn't remain viral for long. Still, he was traumatized for awhile with reporters and interviewers because of that.

The interviewer, Kira-san, greeted him making him snap out of his reverie. He just nodded back in acknowledgement.

**So how are you Hyuuga-san?**

"I'm fine," Natsume answered coolly. _Or so I thought, God, if those hags won't stop screaming, my head will burst. _Natsume thought trying his best to keep his facade.

**How does it feel to be a successful man at such a young age?**

"It's feels good, albeit tiring," he replied after thinking about a suitable answer. Kira looked at him, expecting him to elaborate further, but Natsume only raised his brow. Persistent eh? Natsume thought smirking. Kira tried to make him elaborate.

**It must be tiring as seeming all companies want to form a partnership with you.**

_Persistent eh? Two can play that game._

"Hn" Seeing as he can't get anymore answers from the Hyuuga CEO, he moved on to another question.

**So now for the awaited question of the ladies, do you have a girlfriend?**

_Now, this is the right question to start my plan, _Natsume thought smirking.

"No, I don't but"

**But?**

"Someone already has my heart, more like bought it actually," Natsume said smiling slightly at the thought of Mikan. At the sight of the smiling Natsume, the crowd went wild again. Even Kira was quite surprised to see such emotion from the stoic Hyuuga, but he continued on with his interview.

**Eh? That's a shame for all the ladies out there, bought? What do you mean exactly?**

"She bought it for a 1000 yen," Natsume coolly answered.

**1000 yen? Isn't that cheap for someone like you Hyuuga-san?**

"Hn, it is, it is" _Now that you think about it, it is cheap,_ Natsume thought.

**Then how?**

"Let's just say, she's bargained something else," Natsume said calmly, glancing at his phone.

Kira was about to ask Natsume what he meant by bargained something else when he noticed that his show was almost over.

**Hyuuga-san if you don't mind me asking who's the lucky girl?**

"I do mind, and it's company policy not to indulge information of the client," Natsume said as he gave his infamous smirk, with a slight glare at the host. The host gulped nervously before continuing his lines,

**Ah, I see, well there you have it folks, give it up for Natsume Hyuuga! Be sure to watch our next episode, at the same time every mondays~ Thank you and see you next time!**

* * *

><p>After the interview was over, Ruka immediately went over Natsume with a suspicious look on his face.<p>

"What are you planning Natsume?" Ruka asked staring at Natsume.

"Whatever do you mean Ruka?" Natsume casually stated.

"You know what I mean!" Natsume only shrug in reply.

"Argh, Why are you so—"

"Mr. Hyuuga! Thank you for doing the interview," Kawamura-san said while smiling at Natsume.

"It was nothing really, so can I leave now?" Natsume said, itching to go back to his work, now that he made the first step of his plans to meet Mikan aka Polka-dotted panty girl.

"Natsume!" Ruka reprimanded while whispering,

"You should stay for a minute or so at least" Natsume just ignored him.

"Of course! You are a busy man after all, I thank you again Mr. Hyuuga, I bid you farewell then?" Kawamura said patting his shoulders. Natsume was irritated but he let it be just this once.

"Likewise," He replied before taking his leave.

"Don't mind him, Kawamura-san, I'm sorry we'll be taking our leave early," Ruka said bowing slightly.

"It's fine, you guys are busy after all, I'm glad he went to the interview, my show would have an instant fame for a bit especially him smiling in the interview," Kawamura cheerfully stated. Ruka just nodded and bid him good bye before following Natsume.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since the interview and Mikan hasn't showed up in Natsume's place or office which made Natsume's mood, sour. He even went to that god damn interview just to lure that polka-dots to come to him! Heck, he even left his address! Why the hell wasn't she returning his coat? Or did she just ship it to his address?<p>

Also, because of that interview, a lot of interviewers, paparazzi has been asking him who's the lucky girl! Even Imai smugly told him that without her raffle shit whatever he wouldn't found Mikan. He tried asking Imai to contact her, but for sure he'll never get the end of it from Imai, so he dropped the idea. Koko was out of the question too.

Speaking of Koko, it was a good thing he didn't remember anything about the night he called else, he'd surely tell Imai and you know what happens next. He planned to go to her house, since he knows where she lives, but with the paparazzi lurking who couldn't risk it. God he was losing it, at first he tried to forget her really, but damn, it was hard.

He tried changing his wallpaper too, but he didn't have the heart to change such masterpiece. He really needs to see her, but with the paparazzi, reporters in the way he can't even do that. There's his paperwork too, his job as a CEO isn't even helping him. He thought that by burying himself with work he'll forget, but no, it just intensifies. He can't even work. A knock interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Enter" His secretary entered slowly, fearing for her life. The past few days, her boss'attitude was bearable, heck he even smiled at her one time, which made her fall in love with him even more, but now, she just fears for her job.

"Th- the file you requested someone lost it," she mumbled weakly.

"What?" Natsume barked, glaring at her. Oh boy, she's good as fired.

"The file you requested someone lost it sir," she repeated louder. Natsume's eyes turned a darker shade.

"Can't you do something right for once? Find that file by tonight, or else you're fired, now leave," Natsume angrily stated while pointing at the door. The secretary bowed before scurrying away.

"Well, it seems someone woke up at the wrong side of bed for the past few days"

"If you're here to annoy me Ruka, go away," Natsume replied harshly.

"Come on, buddy, don't be like that, just because she hasn't shown up," Ruka stated chuckling slightly. _Way to put salt into my wounds Ruka,_ Natsume thought while glaring at Ruka.

"You need a break man, I'll handle those for the meantime, you go out and chill," Ruka calmly said while getting the papers from his hands. _A break huh? I might as well have one since I can't get any work done at all, but where will I go? My usual place but that place reminds me of her now too, god, I guess I should bring my disguise glasses and drive to only god knows where, _Natsume thought.

"Tch, Whatever," Natsume said while going out.

"Geez, not even a thank you?" Ruka said while getting the paperwork started.

* * *

><p>Without a thought of where to go, Natsume arrived at a familiar street. <em>This street is familiar,<em> Natsume thought. He drove slowly, looking around for a place to relax. _Hn, almost all of these are ramen shops, and I'm not in the mood for ramen._ Natsume thought. Finally he passed by a small cafe named, Sérendipicité. _Serendipity eh? Quite an interesting name for a cafe,_ Natsume thought as he parked his car.

Before he went out of his car and entered the cafe, he wore his disguise glasses. It looks like a reading glasses but in truth it has no grade, it's just glasses that would make his eye color lighter than his normal ones. He didn't bother wearing a hat, since it was hot and besides he didn't sense any paparazzi around so it was alright. Natsume's instincts were usually correct so he follows it almost all of the times.

He entered the cafe to be greeted by the rich aroma of coffee, cakes and the like. He looked around and saw that not much people were there, probably because it was a little late in the afternoon. The interior of the cafe was decorated nicely, Natsume noted. He saw plants that match well with the creamy color of the walls, and the contrast of brown with the white. He also saw a piano near the counter. _Is it open for playing?_ Natsume thought.

"Welcome to Serendipity," A black-haired waitress greeted him monotonously, snapping him out of his thoughts. _What a way to greet customers,_ He thought as he nodded in reply, glancing at her. He saw the waitress not minding him, but when she finally did, her face was as red as a tomato. Natsume faked cough and she snapped out of it then lead him to an empty seat by the window and giving him a menu.

He was looking at the scenery outside when he felt eyes on him. He looked back and saw an old man with ugly glasses scrutinizing him. He raised a brow, and the man gawked in surprise and immediately went near him. _Ah, so he's a manager,_ Natsume thought as he saw his tag not bothering to read the whole thing.

"Hyuuga-sama, what would you like to order?" _So he recognized me, probably the waitress earlier too since from the corner of his eye, she can see him drooling at him, _Natsume thought.

"I'll have Caffè Americano and cinnamon danish," Natsume ordered.

"Is that all? Oh, if you'd like to play the piano, it's available for playing," He asked while writing his orders. _I see, might as well play a song later, maybe it would take my mind of off things,_ Natsume thought.

"And privacy, if you know what I mean," I replied. He nodded almost immediately and went back to the pantry.

* * *

><p>Jinno couldn't believe his eyes, it was the <em>Natsume Hyuuga<em>, visiting his cafe! He didn't know what miracle allowed it to happen but it just happened. It really is serendipity! He mentally rejoiced. _Maybe he'll recommend my cafe to others and we'll gain more customers. Oh, dang! I completely forgot about Yukihira that clumsy girl would definitely cause trouble, but where the hell is she?_ Jinno thought.

Wakako entered the pantry interrupting Jinno from his thoughts.

"I can't believe this! Natsume Hyuuga is here! Here in this place! but why, why when my shift has to end!" Wakako shrieked. Jinno immediately glared at her. Remembering what Hyuuga-sama told him.

"Do not, I repeat do not spread this information, else you'd have no work by the day ends, clear?" Jinno reprimanded. Wakako could only nod in fear.

"Where's Yukihira?"

"At the break room, probably watching some cartoons, oh it's time for her shift already," Wakako said as she was about to leave and call Mikan.

"No!" Jinno barked immediately halting Wakako.

"She'll cause trouble for sure! You tell her she can leave for the day, I'll increase your pay," Jinno said.

"But I can't Jin-jin! I need to take care of my sick mother at the hospital today, and you know it Jin-jin!" Wakako replied. _Great, just great, Mikan would be serving Hyuuga-sama, I hope nothing goes wrong,_ Jinno thought dejectedly.

"Call Yukihira"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~ **

**As I said earlier, I'm going to continue this! :D Since a lot of you guys want me to write it up ... well give yourselves a pat in the back since I'm going to continue this! :D For those people, who reviewed, keep on believing that I would continue this, you deserve a cookie :3 Thank you for all the reviews you made! It made me happy and think of continuing this :D**

**To my readers out there,  
>Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D<br>Thanks for reading!**

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

_**-Raku-chama-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei. ****Also, Final Fantasy X-2's Piano collections and Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu. **

**So here's the fifth installment to 1000 yen romance series~**

**I don't know why, but I find this story easy to upload than eternity, so for those readers out there who's also reading eternity I'm sorry, but it may took a little while before I can upload the next chapter for that. :/**

**The comments and reviews I received from you guys are awesome! :) It made me happy and motivated to write the next chapter so fast! **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan Yukihira was never an early person, so when she woke up on the wee hours of the morning, it was a miraculous morning for the brunette. She noticed that she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday and of course, Natsume's coat.<p>

"Oh? How'd Natsume enter my house? I really can't remember what happened last night aside from riding his car to go home," Mikan blinked her eyes as she tried her very best to remember.

After a few seconds, she remembered Natsume asking her where did she put her spare keys, but that was all. She couldn't even remember if he asked where she lived. _Mou, what does he think of me now? Hiding my spare keys under the flower pot?_ She thought embarrassingly.

She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside, seeing that she has a lot of spare time before her shift at the café, she decided to go back to sleep again. _Argh, it is so early, I'm still sleepy but if sleep again, I can't guarantee I'll wake up on time… oh after work I should go to the laundry and have these clothes washed, I don't want to was them on my own, I could destroy the good fabric… _Mikan thought while stifling a yawn.

She tried her best to resist sleeping, but the bed magically lulled her to sleep again. _It's not like I wouldn't wake up on my alarm right? Besides, I'll just take a nap_, she thought while lying down again to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan was walking aimlessly when she found a gigantic howalons in front of her. She drooled at the sight and immediately went near it but as she approaches the gigantic howalon, it seems getting farther to her.<em>

_"__Mou! Howalon, why are you doing this to me!" Mikan cried, still chasing the howalon. She continued chasing the howalon, through a staircase that seemed to never end._

_"__Just.. you wait, If I get near you.. I'll eat you," Mikan said while catching her breath. After catching her breath, she resumed running through the flight of stairs but she got off balanced and…_

Mikan jolted awake. _What in the name of howalons was that dream!_ She thought while wiping her drool. She glanced around and saw that the sun was shining brightly. She gulped and slowly looked at her clock. _Please, tell me it's still early,_ She thought.

"Holy howalons! Jin jin's going to be mad at me again!" She shouted while hastily leaving her bed and did her daily routine while thinking of a good reason as to why she was late today.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late Jinno-san!" Mikan shouted as soon as she got to the cafe. She didn't even use Jin-jin as she dared not to aggravate the old man further. The cafe staff was silent. <em>Mikan's got a rough day for her,<em> Tsubasa, the barista of the cafe thought while shaking his head. _It's not like she's not late before, damn, the girl's always late, but today's going to be different, I heard jin-jin's frog was hospitalized which got him into bad mood, I do hope she continues working here though,_ he continued his thoughts. Wakako, another waitress, was smirking in amusement, wondering what would Jin-jin do to the clumsy idiotic waitress.

"Mikan Yukihira," Jinno said slowly with spite. _Am I going to be fired? No, I can't get fired, I love this job! Even though jin-jin's a cranky old coot,_ She thought, looking at the ground wishing it would swallow her whole. Mikan can see her Tsubasa-senpai shaking his head, she gulped. I think today's one of jin-jin's cranky periods, she thought while still staying silent.

Jinno glared at Mikan, if he was to count the number of times that Mikan was actually punctual, he could actually count it using his fingers. He was seriously considering to fire her, but when he remembered that they were a bit short on staff, he dropped the thought. He couldn't risk it, especially after having the "looking for new employees" sign outside for almost two months with no new applicants. Probably it was because of the pay or Jinno himself, he was quite known in the district.

"Mikan Yukihira," Jinno repeated louder. Making Mikan jump in surprise.

"Ye-yes?" Mikan manage to stutter, finally looking up to him. She cowered in fear when she saw the scary glare Jinno was giving her. She also noticed that the usual green fellow was absent on his shoulder. _That's unusual_, Mikan thought.

"As much as I want to fire you I can't since we're low on staff," Jinno started. Mikan sighed in relief. _Yey! I'm not losing my job,_ she thought happily and was about to hug Jin-jin when he continued.

"But, seeing as you're late almost everyday from the first day that I hired you and my fingers would be enough to count the number of times you're actually punctual for this month," Jinno stated annoyingly. Mikan could only smile sheepishly, she didn't notice that she was always late. Okay, that was a lie, she knows she was always late but she really tried waking up early, sadly she couldn't despite that, Jinno didn't fire her, just gave her lots and lots of work whenever she was late, that means, almost everyday.

"For the remaining days of the month, you'll be working _overtime, no day-offs_, and tomorrow if dare to be late again, I'll reduce your pay to half," Jinno finished with a glare at her. She looked at Jinno in horror. _NO DAY-OFFS?! THAT WAS WAY OVERBOARD! _She thought but she couldn't do anything about it. Her instincts tells her that Jin-jin wasn't joking. He never jokes.

"Yes sir," Mikan replied dejectedly.

"Now back to work!" Jinno barked while going back to his office.

* * *

><p>"No day offs really?" Mikan started flailing her arms in the air, sitting at one of the chairs in front of the mini-bar.<p>

"At least, you're not fired," Tsubasa agreed chuckling slightly. _I thought for sure he was going to fire her, but I'm glad he didn't, guess he's not that heartless,_ Tsubasa thought.

"But still Tsubasa-senpai, it's torture! How can I not have day offs or another late?" Mikan exaggerated.

"Now, now Mikan, it was your fault to begin with," he reminded her. Mikan pouted.

"I thought you were on my side," She mumbled. Making Tsubasa laugh while patting her head.

"Oh yeah, where's his frog anyways? I noticed that it wasn't with him this morning," Mikan curiously asked.

"I heard it was hospitalized, don't know the reason though," he shrugged._ Oh, maybe that added to his sour mood,_ Mikan thought.

"I swear jin-jin should just marry that fro—"

"Marry that what, Yukihira?" Jinno asked, appearing beside her. Mikan gulped, she's doomed.

"Jin-jin, a phone call for you," Wakako said as she walked towards the mini-bar. Jinno glared at Mikan before leaving.

"You saved me!" Mikan happily said while clasping her hands to hers. Wakako immediately pried them away.

"You're just lucky, I really though I wasn't going to see your annoying face here but I guess you really are lucky," Wakako said while looking at her fingers.

"You know you two should really go back to work," Tsubasa reminded the two as he pointed at the guests that had just arrived. Mikan and Wakako immediately went to them.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I'm home! <em>Mikan thought while slumping on the couch. _Argh, I didn't get to go to the laundry since jin-jin made me work overtime, and I don't have day offs too,_ Mikan thought dejectedly. She looked at the pile of letters on her table. _Bills, bills, more bills, oh, I already paid this one, _she thought while placing them back on the table again, not noticing it was placed on top of a different note.

_Time to get some shut-eye, wouldn't want to be late and finally get fired on my work,_ she thought while going inside her bedroom to sleep. Mikan rarely had time to go somewhere, or to even watch TV when she goes home. She was very occupied with her work. On a happy note though, she finally got the clothes and Natsume's coat washed from a nearby laundry shop, she managed to bring it before she went to work. Surprisingly, the shop was open so early. It was a good thing she always bring them along.

The problem was, how was she going to give it back to Hotaru and Natsume. She didn't know where the two live or work. She could probably _google_ the address of their offices, seeing as they were rich people. Though she doubts that someone on their caliber would entertain her. She could ship the clothes back but she didn't know their home address, she didn't want to ship it at their work address, it wasn't right in her mind. Also, she wanted to personally thank both of them for making her have an awesome night. Though at first she didn't think she'd have a good time, but well Natsume-san managed to change her mind. He was actually pretty fun and nice to hang out with. In fact, after the so called date, Mikan developed some feelings for the lad but she was sure it was just a crush.

Three days have passed and Mikan was still in the dilemma of sending the clothes back to their respective owners, she still thinks she should give back the clothes bought by Hotaru and of course Natsume's coat. Albeit she was a bit sad on the thought of sending back the said coat, since it grew on her, especially the scent it emits. Even after the dry cleaning, Natsume's scent was still etched on the coat. She heaved a sigh.

She was currently watching _spongebob squarepants,_ her favorite cartoon show of all time, in the back room. It was the room wherein the employees can take a break, also, within those three days, Mikan managed to get own time for her work. Apparently, sleeping very early helped her a lot. Also, the cafe gained another waitress named Nonoko Ogasawara, a blue haired girl who's studying at a local college. Nonoko was actually a rich girl, but she wanted to try to earn for a living herself thus landing her the job at the cafe although it was only part time.

_Argh, another 10 minutes and my rare break is over,_ Mikan thought sadly as she turned the TV off. Nonoko was supposed to be with her today but she requested for a leave saying that she had to prepare for some exams. So she was left alone with Wakako and Tsubasa, but she remembered that Wakako is leaving early for the day since she was taking care of her sick mother, leaving her alone to tend to the guests. Tsubasa sometimes help her when he was done making the orders of the clients. Jinno, even though he was the manager and owner of the shop, he helps around attending the guests when the need arises.

_Okay, my 10 minutes are over, better get back to work before jin-jin bites my head off,_ Mikan thought as she was about to leave the room, when Wakako entered.

"I can't believe how lucky are you, idiot, if only I wasn't taking care of my mother, I'd be happy to take your work for the day, but sadly, I can't," she started as she glared at Mikan. _Argh, my one time opportunity to serve the great Natsume Hyuuga ruined, crap, I really need to leave now or I'll forget about my mother,_ Wakako thought annoyingly. Mikan could only stare at her in confusion. Why was she lucky? It was hell! Working every day, overtime, without day offs, how was that lucky?

"Jin-jin called for you, you better go to him now since you're going to be serving someone special," Wakako said as she left the room. Jin-jin called for her and? She couldn't hear the last part clearly, she was going to serve someone? What was the big deal about that? It was their work, so why does she need to go to Jin-jin? She thought as she left the room to go to jin-jin's office.

* * *

><p>Natsume was <em>patiently<em> waiting for the manager or someone to finally serve his order. He wasn't a very patient man, but somehow the ambiance of the cafe made waiting tolerable. He glanced at his phone wallpaper again and frowned. He truly missed the company of the brunette. He wondered if she was ignoring him on purpose. She didn't even bother giving back the coat to him. Was she that eager to forget what happened? But it would be contradictory to how she reacted when they were on the hill, she looked, no she was clearly enjoying herself and his company.

So why? Why hasn't she tried to contact him even once? He left his address, mind you it was his home address, a lot of people would pay for that information alone, yet she got that for free. Natsume frown deeply at his thoughts, he really needs to clear his mind. Ever since then, it has been occupied by a certain brunette girl that he could not concentrate on work, which was bothering the young CEO. Shaking his head, he stood up and approached the piano. Maybe playing the piano would improve my mood, Natsume thought as he seated himself in front of the piano.

_The piano looks old, but it looks like its been maintained. Now what am I going to play? Ah, I know, _Natsume thought as he placed his hands on the keys of the piano. He swiftly moved his hands and gently pressed the keys of the piano, creating a beautiful melody that surround the cafe. The other customers that were enjoying their coffees were definitely amazed at the precision and skill of the person playing the piano.

Even Tsubasa who was busy making his drinks dazed off for a while when he heard, _Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu_ playing. At first he thought someone was just playing it from an ipod or mp3 player, but he was dead wrong when he saw a raven haired man seated in front of the piano, playing with great accuracy. _He seems familiar, I felt like I've seen him somewhere.._ Tsubasa thought as he continued listening while making the order of the other customers.

Natsume was lost in playing, he wasn't aware of the people staring at him while he plays. True enough, playing piano took his mind off of the brunette. Sadly, every song has it's end. As Natsume hit the last notes of the piece, the people of the cafe immediately clapped at his performance. The people were encouraging him to play one more song. I guess it couldn't hurt to play one more song, Natsume thought as he readied himself to play a piece called "_Epilogue ~Reunion~"_ from his favorite game series, _Final Fantasy. Reunion huh? I do hope I see her again, I miss her,_ Natsume thought while starting to play the piece.

* * *

><p>As Mikan went out of the break room, she heard someone playing the piano. Mikan couldn't help but be amazed at how well the person played the piano. The person was playing with such precision and gentleness, that Mikan couldn't help but feel her emotions being swayed by it. Mikan was about to enter Jin-jin's office when she heard her name being called by Tsubasa.<p>

Tsubasa has just finished making Natsume's caffe americano and was about to serve it to him when another customer ordered something. Fortunately, he saw Mikan coming out of the break room and called her.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa called loudly.

Natsume was in the middle of the song, when he heard her name. _Mikan? Is it the same Mikan I know? _He glanced at the person who shouted while still playing. He saw the barista talking to someone, unfortunately he can't see clearly whom he was talking to because it was blocked by a wall. _What are the chances?,_ Natsume thought dejectedly as he drowned himself on the piano again.

Mikan halted her steps and looked at her favorite senpai expectantly while pointing the door to Jin-jin's office.

"Jin-jin can wait, that customer ordered this a while ago and serving this while it's hot is better," Tsubasa explained while glancing at Natsume.

"Eh? But jin-jin—"

"Wouldn't mind it if you served a customer first," Tsubasa assured Mikan while giving her the order. Mikan bit the inside of her cheek, if Jin-jin scolds me later on, Tsubasa-senpai you'll be sorry, Mikan thought as she received tray from Tsubasa.

"Fine," Mikan replied.

"Run along now, Mikan," Tsubasa said pushing Mikan gently.

"But whose order is this?" She asked.

"The guy who's playing the piano," Tsubasa said while returning back to his post on the mini-bar. _Might as well do this fast, so I can go to jin-jin,_ Mikan thought taking a deep breath. As Mikan was nearing the piano, she can't help but stare at the back of the man. _He looks familiar.. But I can't pinpoint where have I seen him, _Mikan thought.

* * *

><p>Natsume just finished playing the piano and was just idling in front of it. He had to admit though, playing piano does wonders especially when he drowned himself to playing. He temporarily forgot about the brunette haired girl that was occupying his head for the past three days. He closed his eyes, <em>Is she really not interested in me?<em> He thought all of a sudden.

Mikan could see that the man was in deep thought, so she faked a cough and called his attention.

"Umm, sir?" Mikan started.

A cough interrupted his train of thoughts, he was about to give the person a piece of his mind when he heard the person speak. He immediately whipped his head in that direction. Mikan jumped in surprise at the sudden reaction from him, it was a good thing that the tray didn't get knocked off or else jin-jin wouldn't be too happy about it. She checked the contents of the tray and sighed in relief when she saw they were still in good shape. She was about to ask if he was okay when he heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Mikan," Natsume called out in a gentle voice.

Mikan's eyes widened, in front of her was _Natsume Hyuuga_, the man whom she desperately want to see the past three days but wasn't able to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over! **

Guest - I know I'm happy too! It hasn't really sunk into my mind yet that a lot of people wants me to continue this story xD And I'll try to update as fast as I can really. (_Try, really, try XD)_

EchizenRyoma - awww, i haven't thought that far ahead yet, but who knows what the story holds! :)

fncyprimitivity - your comment made me smile widely, really, you are awesome! And yeah, I kind of ended the story abruptly that a lot of people demanded that I should continue, well, I read one comment saying I'm waiting for the next chapter even though I put it on complete. I guess you guys didn't want it to end in such away haha. :)

AiramEnayle - yeah, I figured that i should try exploring my writing skills, and me either, i can't wait how i'll portray their love story :) oh and your review in eternity was very detailed! Thank you for that! :D

Chiyoko-san - Aww thank you for finding this story good enough to be one of your favorites! I'm very honored :)

**To my readers out there,  
>Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D<br>Thanks for reading!**

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

_**-Raku-chama-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

**So here's the sixth installment to the 1000 yen romance series~**

**I was planning to upload this on Valentine's Day but unfortunately, something happened, so I wasn't able to do so. :(**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsume-san," Mikan whispered.<p>

There was no mistaking it; the man in front of her was the Natsume Hyuuga. Albeit, the glasses he wore made his crimson eyes look lighter, she could still recognize him. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard and the scent of coffee filled the room.

"Mikan," Natsume repeated with so much yearning in his voice, hugging her tightly. Mikan stiffened at the contact.

"Na-Natsume-san," Mikan managed to stutter, blushing heavily while trying to break him off. Natsume only hugged her tighter. He acted on impulse, the minute he saw that it was her; he immediately stood up and hugged her, successfully knocking down the tray, he didn't realize she was holding.

"They're staring at us, Natsume-san," Mikan muttered hoping he'll let go, but what he said next surprised her.

"I don't care," Natsume said as he buried his face on her neck. Mikan blushed deeply, she didn't know what to do, should she hug him back? Or just stay idle, before she knew what she was doing her arms were already around Natsume, hugging him back. When Natsume felt Mikan's arms around him, he felt euphoric. He really doesn't give a damn about the people looking at them; all that matters was the girl in his arms. Until…

"Hey, he looks familiar…" One customer whispered to her friend while looking at the hugging couple closely, particularly at the raven-haired guy.

"Doesn't he look like _Natsume Hyuuga_, the CEO?" Her friend said aloud, staring at Natsume, rubbing her chin. With that said, almost all of the customers inside the café were scrutinizing the couple and realization hit them like thunder.

"It is Natsume Hyuuga! Oh my god!" _Oh crap this is going to be ugly_, Natsume thought as he broke the embrace, making Mikan sigh softly at the loss of contact while looking at him confused. He smirked slightly, before grabbing her hand and was about to leave the café when the fans swarmed around him.

"Hyuuga-sama!" They shouted while randomly grabbing whatever part they could get hold off. He was trying to pry them off, careful of not hurting Mikan. He glanced at her and saw that she was beyond terrified. He bit the inside of his cheek. _What to do now?_ He thought.

"Hyuuga-san, this way!" he whipped his head and saw the barista clearing the path to the pantry. Passing by Tsubasa, he muttered a small thank you, before hastily entering the pantry with a mortified Mikan on tow leaving Tsubasa to fend off the wild mob.

* * *

><p>The scent of freshly baked bread filled their nose as soon as they got inside the pantry. Seriously, those fan girls could serve a better work out for him, he thought.<p>

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked Mikan, while catching his breath. Silence, was all that greeted him. Regaining his composure, he looked back and saw Mikan staring at him blankly. He frowned.

"Mikan," He called, waving his hand in front of her. No response.

"Mikan," he tried worry etched in his voice, shaking her gently, still no response. He was about to try something drastic when she shouted.

"I thought I was going to die in there!" Mikan shouted while flailing her arms. Natsume let out a sigh. _And here I was so worried about her_, Natsume thought chuckling slightly in relief.

"Why the heck are you laughing!" Mikan asked annoyed. She was scared to death; it's not every day you get caught in rabid fans trying their hardest to get a hold of their idol. What's more said idol was hugging her that time! She was so confused, scared and terrified. Who knew fan girls were that eager for his attention?

"I'm just happy," Natsume replied smiling slightly at her.

"Happy? You were happy that I almost died there? I can't believe you!" Mikan rambled, irritated. _How dare he? She just experienced something so out of ordinary, terrifying to the core, and he's happy? How cruel, _Mikan thought glaring at him before turning her back at him.

Natsume just laughed at her statement. _Really, how dense can this girl be?_ He thought humorously before hugging her from behind.

"Wha- what are you do—"

"I missed you so much, Mikan," Natsume whispered gently in her ear, hugging her tighter. Mikan's heart beat faster. Why was it whenever he calls her name, it sent butterflies in her stomach?

"Why didn't you visit me these past three days, I even left a note with my address," He continued.

"No- note? What are you talking about?" Mikan managed to stutter. Natsume broke the hug, smoothly turned Mikan around and stared at her intently.

"That night on our date, before I left, I wrote a note and placed it on the table with your spare key on top," He calmly explained. Mikan looked at him confusingly.

"You haven't seen my note at all, have you?" Natsume deadpanned, noticing the confused look on Mikan's face. Mikan nodded, blinking. _That explains a lot_, Natsume thought, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Natsume-san," Mikan said guiltily, looking at the ground. She couldn't believe herself, how come she didn't notice the note? Was she that oblivious of her surroundings? Natsume-san was waiting for her every day for the past three days, and she didn't even know. She thought sadly.

Natsume smiled at her. He didn't mean to make her guilty about it, he just wanted to know why the reason why she hasn't visited him eve once, yet here she was looking absolutely remorseful for something that wasn't even a big deal.

Who was he kidding, it was a big deal for him, all of the times he thought that she had forgotten about him, and other reasons that he didn't want to name of, as to why she hasn't visited him, made him anxious, crazy even, for the past days.

He placed his hand on her cheek, making Mikan look at him.

"It's okay," he mumbled, caressing her cheek softly.

"But—" Natsume placed his finger on her lips.

"Shh, it's really okay, I just thought you have forgotten about me," Natsume said, blushing slightly while looking away.

"Eh? How could I forget you when you're all that I could—" Mikan put a hand on her mouth. What was she saying to him of all people?

"That you could what?" Natsume asked, staring at her intently. Mikan just blushed and looked down.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered her name huskily while gently cupping her chin. He raised her head. Crimson met hazel. Natsume leaned in. Mikan unconsciously closed her eyes. Closer and closer, and…

"Hyuuga-sama! I'm so sorry abo— _what the_?"

Natsume and Mikan immediately broke apart, both of them blushing heavily. Natsume, the first one to regain composure, looked, _glared_ at the intruder. Jinno nervously adjusted his glasses.

"What do you want?" He harshly asked. _What nice timing you have, manager-san_, Natsume thought sarcastically.

"I- I'm sorry about the co-commotion in my café, I swear it won't get out, and it's safe to go outside now," Jinno manage to stutter, sweating heavily under the dangerous glare of the renowned CEO.

"Is that all?" He replied coldly. Jinno gulped and nodded.

"Then scram," He spat. Jinno did not need to be told twice and immediately left the two to their privacy. Natsume sighed, _that stupid manager ruined the mood_. He looked at Mikan who was looking back and forth him and the door, before laughing out loud.

"I can't believe jin-jin was capable of being scared!" Mikan said in between her laughs, clutching her stomach. Natsume only looked at her amusingly. _Here he thought, it was going to be awkward, she just never fails to prove him wrong._

"Hey, now that he's gone," He started, trying his hardest not to blush in front of her, but still there were slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Mikan inquired, genuinely curious as to why he was suddenly different. A minute ago he was telling Jin-jin off, now he was acting nervous.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Natsume muttered, looking away. _Oh come on, Natsume, since when have you been such a wimp?_

"Pardon?"

Natsume groaned before grabbing her hand. Mustering all his courage, he repeated his question.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

* * *

><p>"Wha- what?" Mikan stammered. Mikan didn't know if she was hearing things, or he was really asking her out. Mikan stayed silent. She was still working, and she didn't know if jin-jin would allow her, she was still under "jin-jin arrest", as she called it. Mikan sighed softly.<p>

Hearing Mikan's sigh, Natsume took it in a bad way and let go of Mikan's hand, making Mikan look at him.

"I'm sorry for asking, I shall take my leave then," Natsume said in pained voice. Mikan panicked, why was he leaving? She hasn't even answered his question. Oh no, did she thought she didn't want to go with him?

It was only a matter of time before Natsume leaves the room, Mikan not knowing what to do, let her instinct take over.

"Don't go!" Mikan cried, hugging him tightly. Mikan felt Natsume stiffen. She buried her face on her back.

"I haven't even answered your question," She mumbled in his back. Natsume immediately turned around and faced Mikan.

"What do you mean? I thought you do—"

Mimicking his actions earlier, Mikan placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Natsume-san," Mikan whispered softly. Natsume's face immediately lit up.

"Then that means…" he trailed off.

"I thought I said not to jump to conclusions," Mikan teased him, beaming. Natsume grinned at her.

"There's one problem though," Mikan muttered. Natsume looked at her expectantly.

"I'm on jin-jin arrest," Mikan said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, since you are always late for work, your manager told you that for the remaining days of the month, you're to work overtime, with no day offs and late allowed?" Natsume clarified. Mikan nodded gloomily.<p>

"I can't believe you, how come you're always late for work? Your place is just two blocks away," Natsume said incredulously.

"Let's not talk about that please," Mikan pouted, embarrassed. Natsume chuckled.

"Well, if that's your only problem, I think I could do something," Natsume grinned. Mikan laughed.

"Ahh, being a famous CEO does have its perks," Mikan said amusingly.

"But of course, I bet I could ask your manager to lift up your jin-jin arrest," Natsume arrogantly said.

"Why are you so arrogant sometimes?"

Natsume laughed.

"Arrogant? I'm just stating a fact," he countered. Mikan rolled her eyes. Chuckling, he took her hand and said.

"Come on, let's go to that uptight manager of yours so we could leave the place," Natsume said with a wink. Mikan giggled and let Natsume drag her out of the room.

* * *

><p>As the two of them went out of the pantry, silence greeted them. They looked around and saw that the café was deserted. They glanced at each other, wondering what could have happen with the people inside the café.<p>

"The manager asked them all to leave"

Both of them looked at the source of the voice. Mikan's face instantly lit up and hugged the person, making Natsume glare at the person.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan squealed while hugging Tsubasa. The barista trying his best not to blush at the contact just chuckled and patted her head, glancing nervously on the raven-haired billionaire glaring at him. Mikan released Tsubasa and went to Natsume's side again. Natsume took this chance and held her hand.

"Wha- what are you doing, Natsume-san," Mikan whispered to him, blushing slightly, not really minding the gesture. In fact, she likes it very much when Natsume holds her hand.

"I'm just marking my territory," Natsume coolly said. Mikan could only stare at him in wonder. But for Tsubasa, the threat was as clear as the sun. Tsubasa coughed nervously.

"If you're looking for jin-jin, he's at his office," Tsubasa said. Mikan thanked Tsubasa before dragging Natsume to Jinno's office. _Argh, just when I thought I had a chance,_ Tsubasa thought solemnly while looking at their intertwined hands.

Mikan abruptly stopped when they were in front of Jinno's office, looking back and forth between the door and Natsume. Natsume known for his short patience, he knocked on the door before opening it and dragged Mikan inside, making Mikan gulp. _Oh I hope this goes well,_ Mikan prayed silently.

* * *

><p>Jinno was flabbergasted at the sight in front of him. The <em>Natsume Hyuuga<em> was holding Mikan Yukihira's hand tightly, smirking slightly whilst the latter was trembling from nervousness. So he wasn't really hallucinating earlier, he thought as the memory of them almost kissing flashed his mind again.

"Hyuuga-sama, if I may humbly ask, what brings you to my office with Yukihira, holding her hand even?" Jinno asked eyeing Mikan sharply. Mikan gulped and gripped Natsume's hand tighter. Natsume looked at her and gave her a small smile. Mikan felt some of her nervousness went away and tried to smile back at him.

"Well, I asked her out on a date but she blatantly refused me saying she's working, so I came to ask you if you can spare her some time, as to why am I holding her hand, isn't obvious? She's my girlfriend, so it's only normal that I hold her hand right?" Natsume replied nonchalantly. Mikan gaped at him. _Gi-girlfriend?_ Mikan thought blushing heavily.

"What is this some kind of joke?" Jinno exclaimed, clearly not believing _Yukihira_, his clumsiest employee dating the billionaire CEO, _Natsume Hyuuga_.

"Did I say something that's a laughing matter, manager-san?" Natsume said slowly with spite, glaring at him. Jinno gulped and shook his head. _He couldn't believe any this, he's just dreaming,_ he thought.

"I believe you know I'm not a patient man, manager-san, so…" Natsume trailed off.

"Yes, of course, Hyuuga-sama, you can take Yu-yukihira on a date," Jinno stammered. Natsume smirked.

"Then we shall take our leave, oh before I forget, I heard my girlfriend's been punished for her tardiness the past few days a—"

"Oh! Yukihira! As of tomorrow, your schedule is back to normal," Jinno ordered. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Thank you for your kindness and I believe she can leave the premises now?" Natsume said amusingly.

"Of course, of course, good luck with your date Hyuuga-sama!" Jinno said while nodding vigorously. Natsume then dragged the half-dazed Mikan out of Jinno's office.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the power you have over people," Mikan mumbled.<p>

"I am Natsume Hyuuga, who wouldn't want to follow me?" Natsume coolly said.

"Why are you so—"

"Handsome? Famous? Irresistible?" Natsume cut her off, smirking.

"Unbelievably conceited to the core," Mikan countered, rolling her eyes. Natsume just chuckled.

"Now that's been settled, let's go?" Natsume asked while squeezing her hand lightly.

"Uhh, wait here first, I'm going to get my stuff and change my clothes," Mikan said as she let go of his hand. Natsume watched as Mikan entered the room beside the pantry, leaving him all alone or so he thought.

"Hyuuga-san, why don't you take a seat?" Tsubasa, the barista, greeted him at the mini-bar. Deciding to follow his advice, he took the nearest seat in the mini-bar from him.

"What would you like to drink?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though," Natsume politely refused. Nodding, Tsubasa then resumed cleaning the array of glasses that was displayed. Natsume was just staring at the employee's room, waiting for Mikan to come out so they could have a date already when Tsubasa asked him another question.

"Is it true?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I mean your relationship with Mikan," Tsubasa continued, smiling nervously while scratching the back of his head. Natsume's eye twitched when he spoke Mikan's name so casually.

"I didn't take you to be an eavesdropper," Natsume replied nonchalantly. Tsubasa stared at him.

"I just hope you're serious with her," Tsubasa said offhandedly.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Natsume countered, glaring at the barista.

"My apologies then," Tsubasa apologized nonchalantly.

"Society, especially, your _kind_, aren't so welcoming," Tsubasa paused, shook his head before continuing.

"Never mind that, I hope you two have a good _long_ relationship," Tsubasa said, albeit half-heartedly.

"Natsume-san!" Natsume heard Mikan call him. Natsume stood up and stated, his back facing the barista.

"You're right about my kind but I'll do everything in my power to protect her, as for Mikan herself, I know she'll be able to handle everything, after all…"

Natsume looked at Tsubasa.

"She's the woman I fell in love with, and for making the Natsume Hyuuga, fall in love, is no easy feat," Natsume finished, smirking before leaving Tsubasa to ponder on what the young CEO said.

* * *

><p>He walked towards the employee's room, but Mikan wasn't there. He went back to the mini-bar, but she wasn't there either. After a looking around, he finally saw Mikan, wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Remembering what she looked like on their date, he noted that red suits her better than blue.<p>

Mikan immediately waved her hand and approached him.

"Natsume-san! Where did you go?" Mikan asked Natsume, curiously.

"I just had an interesting conversation with your barista," Natsume replied smiling slightly.

"Tsubasa-senpai? Really? What did you two talk about?" Mikan inquired.

"Hn, it's nothing of interest to you though," Natsume shrugged off. Mikan pouted.

"You… You meanie!"

Natsume just chuckled while getting Mikan's belongings.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman, it doesn't suit you," Mikan giggled, waving her hand off. Natsume stared at her, she just laughed.

"Alright, here you go _Oji-san_," Mikan teased, handing off her bags. Natsume glared at her.

"Oh, Natsume-san, this one's for you, it's your coat," Mikan said while handing Natsume a blue paper bag.

"Don't worry it's already dry cleaned," Mikan explained happily. Natsume nodded, muttering a thank you. Mikan beamed.

"Say, Natsume-san, can you give this to Hotaru-san?" Mikan exclaimed while handing Natsume a violet paper bag. He raised his eyebrow.

"That's the dress I wore when we had our first date," Mikan clarified, blushing profusely when she said date.

"Now why would you return this?" Natsume questioned, genuinely curious.

"Borrowed stuff should be returned, right?" Mikan said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Shocked graced Natsume's face, was she truly real? He asked himself.

"Mikan, this dress was bought for you, you need not to return it," Natsume said giving her the paper bag back.

"But—"

"No buts"

"Alright," Mikan muttered in defeat as she took the bag. Natsume glanced at the wall clock and frowned slightly. Time does pass by quickly when you're spending it with someone important, Natsume thought.

"Mikan, let's go," Natsume said as he held Mikan's hand again, proceeding to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

ciltiam - Thank you! And lol, I sure did torture a lot of people by leaving a cliffie like that huh? XD (_I hope this chapter makes you live for another one! I kid!_)

jenibaby - Aww shucks thanks! I'm not that amazing as you put, I believe I still have a lot to do to improve!

xMikanNatsumex - I hope this chapter answers your question! :)

Lady Classism - Aside from the pm, I do hope that this chapter met at least some of your advice. :)

MarSette - I just had to end it on a cliffie! Hahaha, my instincts were telling me to end there. Haha, for that I am sorry! But here's the next chapter to compensate. :)

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei. I also don't own One Ok Rock's Kanzenkankaku Dreamer! :D**

**So here's the seventh installment to the 1000 yen romance series~**

**I know I took so long to update, school and stuff has been taking a lot of my time, so yeah? It's been hard to find time to write this, but here you go! :D**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aside from asking where they were headed when they entered his car, Mikan was awfully quiet. Natsume thought she'd be overly talkative and hyper like their last date, but he was proven otherwise. He frowned; he did not recall doing something that would make her ignore him.<p>

Maybe, she's just tired from work and if something's bothering her she'll speak up, Natsume thought as he focused his attention on driving.

He waited, and waited, and waited. Still no reaction, she was still looking at the scenery outside, without even glancing at his direction. Natsume sighed before parking his car, finally making Mikan glance at him, a confused look plastered on her face.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume asked, trying not to sound so worried. Heck, the silence was killing him. He was used to her voice that having her silent was painful for him.

"I-it's nothing, Natsume-san," Mikan mumbled awkwardly, and averted her gaze. Natsume raised an eyebrow, bewildered by her strange behavior. Then it all hit him.

"You… you don't want to go with me after all?" Natsume whispered, looking at the ground.

"No, that's not it!" Mikan shouted, blushing slightly.

"Then why are you so silent? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's just…" Mikan began playing with her hands.

"Just?"

"Why did you say that, Natsume-san?" Mikan asked, her blush increasing tenfold. Sa_y what?_He thought as he looked at her confusingly.

"That I… I was your gi-girlfriend," Mikan manage to stutter while burying her face in her hands. _That was what was bothering her? And here I thought it was something serious_, Natsume sighed in relief and looked at her with a smirk.

"Would you want me to say that you're my fiancée instead?" Natsume replied teasingly.

"Na-natsume-san!" Mikan gasped. Natsume chuckled.

"I'm kidding"

Mikan pouted and looked at him expectantly.

"Beca—"

_So now my time is up, your game starts, my heart mo—_ who the freaking hell is calling me right now? Natsume thought as he picked up his phone. Mikan glanced at him curiously.

"Hyuuga speaking," Natsume answered harshly.

_"Natsume! Finally you answered!"_

"Ruka, what the heck do you want?" He replied through gritted teeth.

_"I know I said to take a break but buddy you've been out for too long! You have a meeting in two hours I don't even know whe—"_

"Cancel it" Mikan gaped at Natsume. How can he dismiss his work easily?

_"But Natsu—"_

"Cancel it," Natsume deadpanned.

_"But Natsume, this client is really important, you said so yourself,"_ Ruka argued desperately.

"Ruka," Natsume muttered darkly. Mikan looked at Natsume in disbelief, she knows that he's not one to leave work without valid reasons and from what she can make out, his presence was badly needed so why was he… was it because of their _date_?

_"Seriously, buddy you ne_—_"_

"Natsume-san, you can't ditch your work!" Mikan yelled making Natsume look at her in surprise.

_"—Eh? Natsume, who's that?"_ Ruka whispered. From what he heard, that was definitely a girl's voice.

"Of course I can, I'm the CEO, it's not like I've been slacking; besides we have our da—"

"That's no excuse! I don't want you to miss on your work just because of me," Mikan reasoned. Natsume looked at her seriously. He can see she was determined to make him surrender and work. He sighed deeply.

"Look, Mikan, I can take breaks once in a while and I'm sure the others will mana—"

"Natsume-san, if you won't go to work, I'll just go home," Mikan threatened, although that wasn't much of a threat she hopes Natsume would consider. Natsume bit the inside of his cheek.

"You're being unfair here, Mikan, you just ditched your work, so why can't I?" Natsume countered, glaring at her. Mikan looked surprised for a moment at the comeback but she shook her head.

"Yours is different! You're needed by your employees, unlike my situation; Jin-jin can simply call on the part-timers, while you can't be replaced by just anyone," Mikan answered.

_"She's right Natsume_" Natsume heard Ruka agree from his phone… Wait, Ruka was still there?! Crap, he forgot about that, he'll surely ask who he was with. Natsume ruffled his raven hair and sighed. Mikan was pointing out good points, but he can't let her have her way, besides they were supposed to have a date… Something clicked inside his mind and he grinned at Mikan, making her squirm at his gaze.

"Fine, I'm going" Mikan beamed. "But you're coming with me," Natsume said smirking. The smile on Mikan's face was immediately gone.

"What?!"

"Na-natsume-san! You're joking right?" Mikan squeaked as she laughed nervously. Natsume only raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I joke on something like this? Besides, you owe me a date," Natsume said while smirking. Mikan felt like her soul was sold to the devil. Natsume smirked wider. He glance at his phone and noticed that it was still on call.

"Ruka, I'll be there in a few minutes, Ja," Natsume bid before hanging up. Mikan was still stunned and was staring at him. Natsume chuckled slightly before starting the engine and drove to his company.

* * *

><p>"Natsume-san! You can't take me there!" Mikan cried while flailing her arms.<p>

"Why the hell not?"

"Ca-cause I'll only get in your way, I don't want to bother you in your work Natsume-san," Mikan whispered looking away.

"You're never a bother to me, Mikan, besides we're already here," Natsume stated as he parked the car. Mikan stayed silent.

"You asked earlier why I called you my girlfriend, that's because…" Natsume mumbled, his cheeks faintly turning pink. Mikan's ears perked up, she was left hanging when Natsume's phone rang and she was eager to know the reason.

"Because?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend," Natsume whispered so softly, wishing Mikan wouldn't hear it. He could feel his face turning red as the time passed by.

"I-I… bu-but.. Natsume-san, aren't we going to fast, I mean I don't even know you that well," Mikan managed to reply after composing herself. She wasn't very experienced with all of these things, but she knew that things were going too fast. She didn't even know Natsume that well. She just met him a few days ago, in no normal circumstances even.

"That's what dating is all about, Mikan, to get to know each other," Natsume replied gently.

"But.." Natsume sighed.

"I'll give you two options," Natsume began as he held Mikan's hand. Mikan looked at him confusingly, blushing slightly.

"First option, if you want to… to try this relationship, grip my hand once," Natsume stated.

"Second option, if you let go of my hand and we'll just remain friends, I won't try to make a move on you, if that's what you want," Natsume grimly explained. Clearly, the last option was hard for Natsume, he didn't want to just be friends, but if Mikan didn't like him the way he does, then he won't force her.

* * *

><p>Mikan stared at their intertwined hands. It was a hard decision for her really. She knows that she feels something for Natsume, but she wasn't sure what it was. The second option looks better in her opinion, since they'd just be friends, but… somewhere deep in her heart, ached when she thinks of them as friends.<p>

Her thoughts went back to what happened in the café. Shocked graced her features when she saw him, sitting in the piano stool. And when he hugged her amidst of all the people in the café, she felt something happiness surge through her system. Then when he held her hand through the horde of fans… Fans? That's right, that's how popular he is, how can Mikan ever forget that? That's why she took so long in the dressing room earlier; she was brooding over the fact that Natsume was wasting his time, with someone like her.

But if Natsume wanted her to be in his life, who was she to ignore her feelings of wanting him to be in her life too? She was only human. Who cares what other people think? She wasn't that weak to give up on something. Her parents taught her to be strong, fought for whatever she think was right. With that in mind, Mikan smiled, finally reaching to a conclusion.

* * *

><p>Natsume was starting to have cold feet now; Mikan was taking too long to pick any of his options. He was silently wishing that she'd pick the first option. He knew, no, hopes that Mikan at the least have some tiny bit of feelings for him to pick the first choice. He was about to call her attention when he felt Mikan slowly letting go of his hand. Natsume felt his life was suck out of him.<p>

"I.. I under—"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Mikan gave him a bone crushing hug. He was utterly confused. He thought she let go of his hand, meaning she only wanted to be friends with him, but why was she hugging him?

"Mikan, I don't—"

"Aren't we already trying the relationship, Natsume-san? I didn't hear it on the options so I made a new one," Mikan grinned at him. Natsume stared, stunned. Who knew she disregard his options and make a new one? He laughed merrily, hugging her back.

"By the way, you really should use another disguise, the glasses don't make that much of a difference, Natsume-san," Mikan stated as she broke the hug.

"Hn, whatever" Natsume tried to be nonchalant but you can see his mouth twitching upward.

To say that the employees of Hyuuga Industries were shocked was an understatement. They couldn't find words to explain the scene they are seeing right now. Their boss entered the building with a female, hand intertwined with his. The said female had a slight blush on her face; she wasn't used to the attention she was receiving right now.

Natsume glanced at Mikan and gave her a small smile, earning a few gasps from the crowd, before saying.

"I'm not paying you people to idle around, aren't I?" Natsume barked glaring at his gawking employees. They immediately scurried around and went back to their assigned tasks. Natsume smirked in satisfaction.

"Wow, you're like Jin-jin when you're at work, Natsume-san!" Mikan stated, giggling slightly. Natsume half-heartedly glared at her when something hit him.

"Natsume-san? You should be calling me, Natsume"

"E-Eh?" Mikan squeaked.

"I mean, I've been calling you Mikan ever since, and not once have you called me without honorifics," Natsume pointed out, slightly dejected by the fact.

"Bu-bu—"

"Mikan," Natsume cut off, looking at her expectantly. Mikan blushed heavily at his gaze.

"Na-natsume," Mikan stuttered, glancing away.

"That's more like it, Mikan," Natsume stated, grinning at her.

"Meanie" Natsume just laughed and dragged her to his office.

* * *

><p>Ruka was waiting patiently inside Natsume's office. <em>A few minutes he says,<em> Ruka thought sarcastically as he checked his phone any new messages from his boss and best friend only to find none. He sighed and was about to call him when he heard the door open.

"Natsume there you are, I've bee— who's she?" Ruka asked, narrowing his eyes at the female companion of his best friend.

"Hello to you to, Ruka," Natsume greeted dully, ignoring his question. He saw the girl frown at Natsume. Natsume just shrugged and told her to make herself comfortable, earning him pout from the girl. Ruka was amused on how his best friend interacts with this woman. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the girl spoke.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Mikan Yukihira," The girl introduced herself cheerfully, bowing slightly. _Mikan Yukihira? That name sounds familiar… Isn't she the one who bought Natsume's ticket?_ Ruka thought glancing at Natsume curiously.

"Ah, I'm Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend," Ruka replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Nogi-san!" Mikan said, beaming widely. Ruka blushed slightly, the girl was beautiful, but it amplifies whenever she smiles, he noted.

"Li-likewise, Yukihira-san, and Ruka's fine," Ruka stuttered, faking a cough, when he felt Natsume's glare behind his back.

"Alright, Ruka-san, call me Mikan's fine for me too," Mikan replied with a smile. He nodded and turned to his best friend who was now looking at them, before smirking.

"You forgot to include, Natsume's girlfriend, Mikan," Natsume coolly stated placing an arm around Mikan's shoulders. Mikan blushed heavily.

"Pa-pardon?!" Ruka spat. Were his ears deceiving him? Did he just hear Natsume claim Mikan as his girlfriend?

"I don't repeat myself, Ruka," Natsume stated as he proceeded to sit on his swivel chair. Ruka was still in shock, glancing back and forth Natsume and Mikan.

"Now that introductions are over, how long until the meeting starts Ruka?" Natsume asked professionally as he checked the papers on his desks, successfully snapping Ruka out of his trance.

"Uhh, in an hour or so," Ruka replied as he glanced at his watch.

"If that is the case, you may take your leave then," Natsume firmly stated, glancing at him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, right, I should leave, I'll get you in an hour then," Ruka stated awkwardly before hurrying to the door, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to be so rude," Mikan chided, as she took a sit in the chair in front of his desk.<p>

"Well, I want to spend my spare time with you _alone_," Natsume stated as he put down the paper he was reading and looked at her. Mikan blushed at his words.

"But you have paperwork, a lot of them," Mikan mumbled as she eyed the stack of papers on his table.

"I'll have them finish in no time, besides, how can I concentrate on work when all I think about is ditching it and go to a date with you?" Natsume said a scowl present on his face. Mikan's blush deepened at his words.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"I know, I know, work first," Natsume said as he sighed and was about to continue his work when suddenly, Mikan stood up making him raise an eyebrow at her. Mikan just smiled and went to coffee maker she saw earlier. A smile made its way on Natsume's face as he watched Mikan make his coffee. If this was an everyday sight in his office, he would gladly work overtime, every day.

* * *

><p>Mikan could feel his gaze on her back so she looked back only to find, Natsume gazing at her softly, with a genuine smile on his face. She felt her breath was taken away at the sight so she immediately focused her attention back to making his coffee while trying her hardest not to mess up with him watching her closely. Glancing around, she found the cup on the drawer below the coffee maker. She wiped it a little with tissue that was placed on the table, before proceeding to pour the coffee on it.<p>

Remembering what he ordered at the café, she didn't know whether she should put sugar or milk on his coffee. It seems as if he noticed her dilemma and he told her that he'll drink whatever coffee as long as she makes it. She pouted at him making him chuckle. She decided to settle with adding a little amount of sugar before bringing the cup to him.

"Here you go, Natsume," Mikan said as she placed the coffee on his table, and proceeding to sit down in front of his table again.

"Thank you," Natsume muttered quietly, removed his glasses and took a sip. Mikan tried not to be so anxious when she watched him drink the coffee she made. Natsume put down the cup and looked at her, making Mikan's anxiousness grow.

"Hmm, not bad, but not good either," Natsume teased. Mikan's shoulder fell at what he said.

"I was kidding, you should stay here and make my coffee every day," Natsume muttered jokingly.

"Meanie," Mikan sulked. Natsume just chuckled and continued his work. Mikan just watched him intently. Indeed, Natsume was a workaholic, she noted. Seeing at how fast paced he was reading and signing the papers, he wasn't joking about not slacking at work. Not wanting to disturb him, she glanced around for something to keep her entertained and she found his glasses.

"Are these just for disguise?" Mikan blurt out as she examined his glasses. She has been meaning to ask that since she saw him with his glasses on at the café but she just can't find the right time to ask.

"Something like that, why?"

"Nothing," Mikan replied almost immediately. In reality, she just really liked his crimson eyes. Having his glasses on makes it a shade lighter than its original color, although, he looks hot wearing glasses, Mikan likes to stare at Natsume's crimson eyes. They were just so beautiful in her eyes.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow at her, _Weird girl_, he thought as he put down the last paper he was to sign for the day. He slumped back at his chair and sighed.

"You're done? What about the other stacks?" Mikan inquired.

"They're not really due for the day," He answered as he drank the coffee remaining on his cup.

"Oh… okay?"

"Yeah, so now that I'm done with the papers, what do you want to do?" Natsume asked her gently.

"But don't you have a meeting?"

"For you I have a lot of time to spare," Natsume winked.

"Natsume!"

"I'm kidding, I still have thirty minutes, Mikan," Natsume said chuckling.

"You can be such a mean person at times!" Mikan cried, glaring at him. Natsume laughed out loud at her outburst.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want a tour of the building?" Natsume suggested.

"Eh, I doubt that thirty minutes would cover your whole building," Mikan said, tilting her head slightly, which Natsume thought was cute.

"True enough," Natsume agreed. Silence befall the two as they were thinking about what to in Natsume's spare time, they both heard a growl. Natsume stifled a laugh, making Mikan look down in embarrassment.

"It seems that, that answers are questions," Natsume teased, snickering.

"Besides for the bread, I ate on duty earlier, I didn't eat anything else," Mikan whispered looking down, clutching her tummy.

"I'm surprised you managed that long, you were such a pig on our date," Natsume pondered. Mikan slapped his arm. Natsume groaned as he massaged his arm.

"I'm not a pig!"

"I know, I know, I was kidding, now come on, let's get something to eat," Natsume said. He was about to usher her outside when Mikan glared at him and stomped her way out, leaving a chuckling Natsume on his office.

* * *

><p>Mikan was walking aimlessly. After a good while, she looked around to see if Natsume was following her, but to her surprise he wasn't. Maybe he went back to do his paper work? Mikan thought dejectedly.<p>

"Stupid Natsume," Mikan mumbled.

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"How did you find me?" Mikan gasped.

"Why? Are you supposed to be hiding from me?" Natsume asked in disbelief. Mikan just looked away. Natsume sighed deeply before whispering.

"Sorry" Natsume scratched the back of his head.

Mikan glanced at him and smiled.

"Apology accepted"

"Now, come on, let's get you something to eat, my treat," Natsume said, holding out his hand. Nodding, Mikan shyly placed her hand in his. Natsume smiled and was about to lead Mikan to the dining hall when they heard someone called his name. They both looked at the source of the voice only to find a panting Ruka with his hands on his knees. After composing himself, Ruka spoke.

"Where are you off to this time, Natsume? I was about to get you when your secretary said you weren't at your office," Ruka skeptically said, eyeing their intertwined hands.

"We were just about to get something to eat Ruka, no need to fret," Natsume replied coolly. Ruka continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Is Natsume needed somewhere now, Ruka-san?" Mikan inquired.

"Not at the moment, really"

"Then why were you looking for me?" Natsume probed, glaring at Ruka.

"I-uhh," Ruka stuttered, as he can't exactly tell Natsume that he just wants to observe them, can he?

"Natsume, don't be like that, he was probably there just to remind you," Mikan chided. Natsume just hned. Ruka was beyond shocked, to think that she managed to dismiss Natsume's attitude just like that. The effect she has on him was different, Ruka thought as he looked at Mikan. Mikan smiled at him.

"Would you like to join us, Ruka-san?" Natsume's eyes widened. Here he thought he was going to be alone with the brunette, but trust Mikan to be so friendly.

"Eh?" Ruka could feel Natsume's glare hardening every second. Well, Mikan-san is there, so I'll probably live, Ruka thought as he gulped.

"Sure, why not?" Ruka shrugged, although he was in a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Ruka aren't you supposed to be doing work?" Natsume asked through gritted teeth. Ruka smiled sheepishly.

"I'm actually just waiting for the meeting right now, might as well join you guys to pass time," Ruka coolly lied.

In fact, he needed to do some computation of taxes, but he couldn't pass the rare opportunity to see Natsume interact with his _first_ girlfriend, unless Natsume had a girlfriend that he didn't know off in the past but he couldn't remember anyone so, he's one hundred percent sure, Mikan was Natsume's first girlfriend ever.

In all honesty, Ruka was beyond surprised when Natsume announced that earlier. Ever since then, he wanted to talk to the cheerful brunette, but knowing his best friend, he wouldn't allow it unless he was there. After the years of knowing Natsume, Ruka found that he was quite possessive with his things.

He remembered that one time, they were in primary school somebody in their class touched Natsume's crayons without his permission; it was a guy who had a knack of just annoying others but he messed with the wrong kid. Natsume glared at the other kid so hard that Ruka can see the kid peed on the spot. Ever since then, Ruka knew he was quite possessive with his things.

"That's great then, the more the merrier," Mikan happily stated, making Ruka snap out of his reverie. Natsume sighed before nodding.

"Alright," Natsume muttered half-heartedly and began to walk forward, Mikan beside him swaying their intertwined hands slightly.

Ruka watched in silence, as the two walk in front of him, talking, more like Mikan telling Natsume stories and so on. Since when did the Natsume Hyuuga become such a softie? Ruka thought amusingly as he heard Natsume chuckle.

_I wonder how Hotaru will react when she knows of this, or does she know already?_ Ruka pondered as he listened intently while following the two. He felt his phone vibrated, he fished it out from his pocket and looked at the screen, his eyes widened at the message.

_"Of course I know, dummy"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**Actually, while I was writing this I had mixed emotions HAHAHA. My siblings were kind of irritating me, affecting what I write and sometimes when I actually have some time alone, they storm in my room and watch some movie, really? Can't I have privacy? HAHA. Oh well at least I have food! **

**Also, on my way home the other day, I thought of new story lines, but I thought I should finish my other stories first before posting up new ones, I do hope I won't forget about it. Haha.**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

pretty-awesome-girl11d7 - From what I gathered from my siblings, since they worked on coffee shops and hotels, the place where the barista works is called mini-bar. It doesn't really mean that it's a bar, but feel free to correct me if I was wrong. Ahaha! :) Although, I did mention on the first chapter it was a cafe, restaurant. I guess I kept calling it a cafe that, that fact was forgotten, (_actually I forgot about it too!_) so sorry for confusing you! :) I hope this clears your confusion.

MarSette - Awww, I try to update fast since exams are coming and pilling up my schedule, one of the reasons I haven't been able to write really. And I'm glad I made you smile and laugh :)

jenibaby - I actually thought of that too, I guess it progressed kind of fast... but I hope that this chapter would clear up some of that progression. :)

Justacreepyguest - My inspiration? I got inspired from my probability and statistics class really! It popped in my head while I was solving the probability of a coin to land in tails or heads... weird I know hahaha.

Tentforhunl - Haha! They are, they are, especially Natsume, he's ooc here. Well, Hotaru's glare can be the short version of her blackmailing (_lolwhut xD_) I mean, it's like telling the other person with just the looks, if you don't do it you'll know what will happen, secrets are exposed and all of those? ( _I really don't know AHAHA._ )

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim! **

**So here's the eight installment to the 1000 yen romance series~**

**I know that I took super long to update, I'm sorry. Well, as I told you last chapter, I took my exams and there was also the fact that I had no internet connection the past few weeks, I know it's sad. I feel sorry for myself. But finally after how many weeks, (_I lost count_) I have internet again!**

**So without further ado!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hotaru Imai smirked as she saw her sales skyrocketing. It was an ingenious plan to use Hyuuga as a price for her business, of course, she had to force Hyuuga into her ordeals but how hard could that be for her? She was Hotaru Imai, the blackmailer of the century, besides she knows that Ruka would help her, after all, Ruka himself wanted Hyuuga to take a break. And boy, he got more than just a break, Hotaru thought as she looked at the photos of Mikan and Natsume on their date, more specifically, when Natsume took her to his special place.<p>

Hotaru really hit the jackpot that day, once the ticket went through her market; Hyuuga's fan base immediately spammed her site, some lunatic was willing to pay up to a hundred thousand yen just for the ticket, but Hotaru never budge, after all, her sales would surely go down if the ticket is sold that fast. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate. Sighing, she answered her phone.

_"__Hotaru!"_

"Hello to you too, Ruka," Hotaru greeted casually.

_"__Seriously, I don't know whether I should be freaked out or amazed at your Intel" _Hotaru resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_"__Imagine my shock when I saw your message! But then again that's your field of expertise why did_—_" _

"Ruka, if you don't stop babbling, you'll find a tarpaulin of you in a duck suit posted outside your office," Hotaru warned icily.

_"…" _

"Now what do you want?" Hotaru spat.

_"__I, umm, want to have a double date with Natsume?" Ruka whispered. _Hotaru raised an eyebrow. _Double date with Hyuuga and the Yukihira Idiot? Hmm… It might not be so bad_, Hotaru thought evilly.

_"__Hotaru? Are you still there?" Ruka asked uncertainly._

"Fine, I'll set the date, I'll message you the details later, bye," Hotaru replied coolly before hanging up. This double date would definitely spell money, Hotaru thought smirking as she plan where they will spend their date.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru, wai— beep" Okay, Ruka think this through, Hotaru messaged you and you called her because of it, then she started getting annoyed and blackmailed you, then it lead you to asking if she wants a double date with Natsume and Mikan, to which she said yes.<p>

Damn, it was a spur in the moment kind of thing on his part! He didn't mean to ask for a double date, heck, he was sure Natsume wouldn't go with that but weighing an annoyed Natsume versus his angry girlfriend, aka, Hotaru Imai, he'd rather beg Natsume desperately for that double date.

"Oi, Ruka, mind explaining what you meant by double date?" Natsume inquired, an eyebrow raised. Ruka gulped, how was he going to ask Natsume?

"Double date?" Mikan mumbled, looking at Ruka curiously.

"H-Hotaru, I asked," Ruka stuttered. Good going Ruka, he thought slapping himself mentally.

"Imai what?"

"I asked Hotaru for a double date with you guys," Ruka said oh so fast that if Natsume wasn't paying attention he wouldn't understand.

"What for?" Natsume inquired. For all he knows, Imai could be scheming something yet again, if that was the case then agreeing would be dangerous.

"Oh, Imai-san is your girlfriend, Ruka-san?" Mikan asked gleefully. Ruka blushed and nodded.

"Then we should go, Natsume!" Natsume's and Ruka's eyes widened.

"Mikan—" Mikan looked at Natsume blankly.

"Aren't they your friends, Natsume? Besides, I want to meet Imai-san again and thank her," She pouted. Natsume sighed, once again he lost.

"Fine," Natsume replied defeated. Mikan hugged him for a split second, muttering thanks all over. He wouldn't mind going to a double date with blackmailer Imai if it was making his Mikan this happy.

Ruka looked at Natsume as if he grew another head. He was speechless, Mikan convinced Natsume Hyuuga, his stubborn bestfriend, in a span of a few minutes, to a double date. I guess love do really change people Ruka thought as he looked at the couple who fastened their pace to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"By the way, when is that double date?" Natsume asked, sipping on his coffee.<p>

"Hotaru said she'd message me the details," Ruka replied shrugging. Crap, so Imai is planning something, I better be prepared, Natsume thought.

"This is so good!" Natsume chuckled, making some of the people in the dining hall look at him. Heck, they were surprised when their boss entered the dining hall earlier, now they think they were dreaming.

"You're such a pig," Natsume teased giving Mikan some of his food. Mikan just glared at him and continued eating. Ruka just chucked as he watched the two bickering happily while eating his steak.

"You're such a mean person, Natsume," Mikan pouted.

"I'm just stating the truth, remember on our date? You— Ouch! You know your pinches hurt!" Natsume said as he massaged his cheek.

"Don't remind me about that," Mikan irritably said making Natsume chuckled for the nth time.

"So Mikan-san, I've been meaning to ask you, how was your date with Natsume?" Ruka asked curiosity written on his face.

"It was bad for the first part," Mikan started.

"Well, Natsume was very rude and arrogant the first time we met so I didn't want to push through the ordeal but he made up for it so it wasn't really that bad," Mikan remembering their date. Natsume almost choked on his coffee.

"Really? What did Natsume do?"

"He called me a fangirl seeking for his attention—"

"I didn't go that far," Natsume argued.

"But that was what you were implying," Mikan replied shrugging, Natsume made no comeback. Ruka smirked at him.

"Anyways, I got angry for that and I told him I didn't even know who he was if I didn't google him the night before," Mikan continued.

"You didn't know who Natsume was?" Ruka asked mouth agape. Mikan nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I learned that, are you sure you're a girl?" Natsume teased, looking at Mikan. Mikan glared at him. In all honesty, Mikan's glare wasn't even that scary. A kid nowadays could probably beat her in a glaring contest.

"Sorry sorry, I was kidding," Natsume replied, smiling at her slightly. Mikan smiled back.

"So how did Natsume made up with you?" Ruka asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, he—" Natsume suddenly stood up and glanced at his watch.

"Would you look at it, it's almost time for our meeting Ruka, we can't be late, come on, let's go," Natsume stated.

"It's still another ten—"

Natsume glared dangerously at Ruka making him gulp.

"—I mean, yeah it's bad to be late, let's continue this some other time, Mikan-san," Ruka agreed.

"Alright, Ruka-san," Mikan beamed at him, standing up.

"Come on, Mikan," Natsume said as he hold her hand again and proceed towards his office. Man, and Ruka thought he'll get some dirt on Natsume.

* * *

><p>How long do meetings last? Mikan wondered as she roamed Natsume's office for the nth time. Natsume told her it'll be fast, but how fast is fast! Mikan was never a patient person. She tried browsing the internet on her phone, but nothing was interesting for her, even <em>9gag<em> wasn't appealing to her.

Natsume specifically told her not to go outside his office, she wanted to go out but she didn't dare to. She would probably feel uncomfortable when she's alone roaming around the building. Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when Natsume's office telephone suddenly rang.

She, of course, ignored it and waited for it to stop. Unfortunately for Mikan, it kept ringing. She sighed loudly. Natsume really was a busy person, she thought looking at the ringing phone. A lot of companies must be contacting him every day and there are also his paper works, and yet he makes time for me, Mikan thought, feeling a mix of guilt and happiness.

She glanced at the books inside his office; maybe she missed something interesting to read since usually offices have magazines to keep clients preoccupied right? But luck wasn't on her side; there was really nothing as all books were for business purposes.

Sighing loudly, she lied down the sofa and browsed her phone again. After a few minutes, she felt her eyelids getting heavier by the seconds passed by and before she knew, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"That was probably one of the most boring and longest meetings I have ever attended," Ruka muttered tiredly.<p>

"Hn," Natsume replied as he opened his office door with Ruka tailing behind him. When he entered his office, he was about to take a seat on his chair when the sight before him stopped him. She must be bored and tired waiting for us, Natsume thought walking towards Mikan.

"I can't believe they are asking for such demands from us, I me—"

"Ruka shut up," Natsume warned while glaring at him.

"But Natsume at least show some sympa— oh," Ruka whispered as he finally saw Mikan sleeping on the sofa.

"I guess, I'll go and inform them not to go to your office," Ruka stated scratching the back of his head.

"Hn"

"Well, see you later I guess, I'll be at my office, and I'll forward you the detail of the double date later after Hotaru sends them," Ruka muttered, leaving his office, but not before saying,

_"Man, you have it bad for her" _

"Maybe, you're right Ruka," Natsume said as he brushed some hair off of Mikan's face.

"Natsume… it tickles…" Mikan mumbled. Natsume chuckled softly, he was about to go to his computer to do work when Mikan grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me… kaa-san.. tou-san.." Natsume glanced at Mikan with a troubled look on his face.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered softly, caressing her face. Come to think of it, they really haven't got to know each other that well, he thought.

Natsume sighed, seeing as Mikan was gripping his arm quite tightly, he managed to put Mikan on top of him, meaning Mikan was now lying on him. It was a really good thing that his sofa was big enough for two people.

Mikan let go of his arm and buried her face on the crook of his neck, liking the heat coming from him. Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's figure and immediately felt contentment. Well, a short nap wouldn't hurt, Natsume thought.

"Good night, Mikan," Natsume whispered as he kissed her forehead and letting tiredness take its toll on his body.

* * *

><p>Natsume woke up as he felt his phone vibrating in his pockets. He was about to get his phone when he heard someone groan, clutching his polo tightly. <em>Mikan,<em> Natsume thought as he placed his left arm on her waist while using his right hand to get his phone.

_1 new message_

_From: Ruka_

_Natsume, Hotaru said tomorrow, 8 in the evening, at Effloresence. Oh, and don't be late, Hotaru never likes tardiness._

"Tch, as if I'm going to be late," Natsume mumbled. He saw Mikan rub her eyes before opening them.

"Natsume?" She asked sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Natsume smiled at her.

"Oh.. I fell asleep on the sofa, waiting for you," Mikan said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, the meeting took longer than expected, the clients were really annoying," Natsume replied. Mikan blinked is it her or was she on top of Natsume? She blinked again, letting her eyes adjust.

"Wh-why am I on t-top of you?" Mikan squealed, blushing heavily while trying to get out of Natsume's embrace making Natsume hug her tighter.

"Relax, Mikan, you were the one who didn't let go of my arm, I on—"

"Wh-wha?"

"—ly made myself comfortable," Natsume replied smirking. Mikan's face turned redder at his statement and unconsciously buried her face on the crook of Natsume's neck.

"See? You're the one who's enjoying this," Natsume teased.

"… You pervert," Mikan breathed out.

"Says the girl who's lying on top of me"

"Cause you won't let me go!" Mikan countered.

"Well, you're better at keeping me warm than any other blanket out there," Natsume replied, winking.

"Pervert!" Mikan shrieked while punching his chest. Natsume only laughed.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, I was only joking," Natsume said, trying not to lose his focus on driving. He was currently driving Mikan home. Unfortunately for Natsume, ever since he teased her mercilessly earlier, Mikan was determined on giving him the silent treatment.<p>

"How could I not sleep with you when you were dreaming about something like that," Natsume mumbled as he parked the car in front of Mikan's house. Mikan's ears perked up.

"Dreaming…?" Mikan said out loud.

"Yeah, you were saying don't leave me, kaa-san, tou-san" Mikan's eyes widened. She really can't remember she was dreaming about her parents. Her parents whom she loved dearly, who left her at the tender age of three in the care of an old man in front of their old home.

She waited and waited for them to come back, but unfortunately for little Mikan, they never did.

"How could I work when I see you almost tearing up— Mikan, why are you crying?" Natsume inquired, worry evident on his face. Mikan immediately wiped the tears she didn't know she was shedding.

"Eh? Why am I crying all of a sudden?" She asked herself wiping her tears that didn't seem to stop any moment. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and kissed it softly.

"Seeing you cry like that makes me feel so helpless, not knowing what the cause of it is frustrating either," Natsume began.

"But all I know is that I hate to see you cry, because a smile suits you better, Mikan," Natsume gently muttered as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Mikan immediately returned his embrace and cried harder in his arms.

"I'm here Mikan and I'm willing to listen to whatever bothers you," Natsume quietly, brushing Mikan's hair with his fingertips. Mikan looked at Natsume and tried to stop her tears.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan hiccupped.

"Anything for you," Natsume smiled, making Mikan smile slightly.

* * *

><p>Mikan was now sitting on her couch with Natsume beside her, arm around her shoulders while playing with her hair.<p>

"My parents were both lawyers," Mikan began. _Lawyers huh? Must be though,_ Natsume thought deeply.

"My parents were always away from due to their busy schedules, but they always seen to make time for me so I was never really lonely, all in all we were living a peaceful happy life, but a month before I turned four, everything changed…"

_It was a sunny day. Little Mikan was playing with her stuff toy whom she calls Mr. Bear. Her parents were there too, talking in hushed whispers, as if they didn't want little Mikan to know what they are talking about. _

_After a few minutes of playing with her bear, her dad called her._

_"Hey, Mikan! How about you go play with ojii-san for a bit? Your kaa-san and I are just going to work," Izumi said while lifting her daughter._

_"Hmmm.. Okay!" Mikan replied, smiling brightly._

_"Now that's my daughter," Izumi smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair._

_"Yuka, you ready to go?" Izumi shouted, Mikan in his arms. _

_"Hai hai," Yuka shouted._

_"We're sorry, Takeshi-san, there's a demanding client asking for us," Yuka said._

_"It is quite fine, it's fun having little Mikan around, she's like a ray of sunshine," The old man named Takeshi replied, chuckling slightly._

_"Now Mikan, be good to jii-chan okay?" Izumi reminded._

_"Hai! Tou-san! Mikan be good to jii-chan!" Mikan replied cheerfully._

_"That's my daughter," Izumi said kissing Mikan's forehead._

_"Be good, now Mikan, when we come back, I'll bring another Mr. Bear for you," Yuka said, also kissing her daughter's forehead and hugging her before they went to their car and drove off. _

_"Jii-chan, where's kaa-chan and tou-chan?" Mikan whined._

_"They are almost here, little one, just wait patiently," Takeshi replied gently._

_"Eh…okay jii-chan," Mikan replied smiling._

_Little Mikan waited and waited only to find out that her parents were hit by a truck on their way home, ending their life instantly._

"After that, I was taken care of by jii-chan, until he passed away when I was fifteen due to oldness," Mikan stated.

"Ever since then, I've been living alone; I really have no idea if I have any relatives left since no one ever visited us although I remember jii-chan saying my dad had a sibling or was it my mom I really can't remember," Mikan ended. All Natsume could do was hug Mikan tighter, he can't even say I'm sorry for your loss.

"Have you ever found the truck driver?" Natsume asked her.

"Nope, it was dismissed of as a hit-and-run case," Mikan replied solemnly.

"Want me to find him for you?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"If you asked me that years ago, I would have answered yes without any hesitation but I figured my parents just wants me to live a happy normal life," Mikan sighed.

"They sure would," Natsume agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hn, as much as I'd love to stay, I have to go home," Natsume said as reluctantly let go of Mikan. He stood up and walked his way to the door, Mikan following behind him timidly.<p>

"Natsume, thank you for listening," Mikan whispered blushing slightly.

"It's fine, I get to know more about you after all," Natsume replied coolly.

"Then, can I know about your family next time?" Mikan hopefully ask.

"Sweetheart, If you wanted to meet them I can arrange that," Natsume huskily said.

"Natsume!"

"But I'm serious," Natsume chuckled.

"Well, if they are alright with me—"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Mikan just shrugged nervously.

"Trust me, they'd be more than happy to meet you, they've been bugging me for a girlfriend for the past few months after all," Natsume smiled assuring her.

"If you say so," Mikan shyly mumbled.

"By the way, the double date is tomorrow evening at 8, I'll pick you up at 7 is that okay?"

"7 it is!" Mikan gleefully said.

"Before I forget, give me your phone" Mikan handed her phone. Natsume immediately put his number in speed dial one.

"I'm on number one," Natsume winked.

"Eh?! But on number one that's for my landlord!"

"Well, he's your number— wait a minute, landlord?!"

"Uhuh, since I often lose my keys, I always contact him," Mikan stated.

"How old is he?" Natsume asked grimacing. Mikan looked at him, baffled.

"He's turning sixty this year, gosh, Natsume!" Natsume looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"Whatever"

Mikan smiled at him before tip toeing and pecking him on the lips.

"Thanks again!" Mikan said before immediately closing her door. Natsume can only stare at her door.

"Next time I hope it's not just a peck!" Natsume shouted, grinning madly at her door. Mikan blushed heavily. _How daring of you, Mikan,_ Natsume thought as he walked back to his car.

"Pervert!"

* * *

><p><em>"Mikan Yukihira, I hope you don't think you've seen the last of me! Especially after what happened that day, I'll make sure Natsume Hyuuga will be mine!" someone whispered angrily while watching Mikan and Natsume.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**I'm apologizing for the long update, haha. As I explained earlier, my internet connection was cut off for the past weeks, and it has been only reconnected this week. Yeah, I was busy with exams and all and my sibling was actually the one talking with our provider. But heck yeah! Finally, Interneeet!**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

pretty-awesome-girl11d7 - Whew! I'm happy that it is crystal clear for you now! :D

MarSette - Haha, thanks thanks! And I passed all of them! HAHA. Thank God.

AiramEnayle - Yeah, Hotaru Imai is a genius blackmailer after all. :))

Chiyoko-san - Aww! I can't believe that my story had the effect on you, but thank you for that! And, you're fond of my writing style? Whoa! I am glad even though I'm not sure, myself what my writing style is. Haha. (_Seriously, sometimes, I really don't know_.)

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

**So here's the ninth installment to the 1000 yen romance series~**

**It's been a two weeks since I've updated? I'm not that sure. I've been busy hanging out with my friends that I haven't had the time to update this. For that I am sorry :(**

**So without further ado!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikan, take this to table four!" Tsubasa shouted as he did the finishing touches on the drink. The said girl was just staring at him blankly. Tsubasa sighed and took the order to the designated table before going near Mikan.<p>

Mikan was out of it since she started working. She kept on thinking about the double date they were having. She was so excited about the idea that she forgot that she didn't have something she thinks is good enough to wear.

"Mikan," Tsubasa said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Eep! Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan squeaked, jumping in surprise.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out since earlier," He asked worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan chuckled nervously as she glanced at the clock, making Tsubasa more worried. _A few more hours and my shifts almost done, I still don't know what to wear yet_! Mikan thought, panicking.

"If you say so," Tsubasa sighed out. Mikan nodded vigorously.

"Hey, our shifts are almost over, do you want to have dinner with me?" Tsubasa asked, trying his hard not to stutter.

"Eh… I'm sorry Tsubasa-senpai, what did you say?" Mikan mumbled sheepishly. She didn't really hear what Tsubasa was saying.

"It's nothing," he replied, chuckling masking his disappointment.

"Andou, Yukihira, get back to work," Jinno roared.

"Yes sir!" They both shouted as they hurriedly went back to work.

* * *

><p>Hours went by fast as they served customers and before you know it, their shift ended already.<p>

"Finally!" Mikan shouted as soon as she got outside of their workplace. Tsubasa just chuckled at her antics. _She truly is breathtakingly beautiful_, Tsubasa thought as he stared at Mikan who was complaining about their boss unending demands.

Tsubasa can listen all night long with her talking so cheerfully about today. He frowned slightly remembering what that Hyuuga brat said to him. He can't back down now; he was admiring Mikan from the sidelines ever since she started working. He also knew Mikan first. He won't let someone new take Mikan away from him even if he was the Natsume Hyuuga.

With that, he mustered all of his courage to ask again his question earlier when someone called Mikan.

"Mikan-san!" They both turned to the voice and Tsubasa quirked an eye brow. _Who's this_? He thought as he stared at the spikey haired man who was smiling at Mikan widely.

"Koko-san!" Mikan said cheerfully. _Koko-san? Mikan knows him?_ Tsubasa thought quietly, glaring at the guy.

"Phew, I thought I wouldn't catch up to you, your manager said you just left, but you walk really fast!" Mikan giggled. Tsubasa just watched them silently.

"Why are you looking for me, Koko-san?" Mikan inquired curiously. Surely, she didn't buy another random item right? Or was it really a spam after all?

"Hyuuga-san—"

Tsubasa's ears perked up.

"—asked me to take you to a mall for your dress since he can't do that himself because of his work and he also said you can't refuse else he'd be pestering you the whole week and that he'll pick you up at Crimson not your house since he doesn't want to tire you by going back and forth," Koko explained.

"Eh, Natsume did? And I thought you work for Imai-san?" Mikan asked.

"I work for the both of them, they are after all partners in company," Koko stated matter-of-factly. _So that's why_… Mikan thought.

"So are you ready now, Mikan-san? After all its a few hours before seven in the evening, that's the time that Natsume-san he would pick you up right?" Mikan nodded.

"Well, we have no time to spare! Wait for me here, I'm going to get the car," Koko muttered as he dashed his way back to his car. Natsume… Mikan thought blushing. Here she was agonizing on what to wear for their dinner but Natsume already had something prepared for her.

"Mikan…" Tsubasa called her.

"Hm?" She looked at Tsubasa, her head tilted sideways.

"Are you… are you really dating Hyuuga?" Tsubasa asked her the question that was bugging him. Mikan immediately blushed before nodding slightly. Tsubasa clenched his fists.

"He'll just… he's out of your lea—" A car's horn interrupted Tsubasa. They looked at the source and found a sleek black car in which Koko went out of.

"Let's go?" Koko asked unsurely as Mikan's face was blank.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I know what you're trying to say, but even so, I'll stay by his side," Mikan muttered calmly.

"Let's go, Koko-san," Mikan said as he grabbed Koko to the car, leaving Tsubasa who was dumbfounded.

"You're an idiot," Tsubasa muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Koko didn't know what to do with the awkward silence they were in to. Since they entered the car, Mikan-san wasn't talking. Seeing that she was frowning at the window, he can tell she was very annoyed with whatever that Tsubasa guy said to her.<p>

After knowing her loud side, Koko wouldn't trade it for the silent and annoyed her. He liked her cheerfulness and enthusiasm so seeing her like this was new and weird to him. Koko clicked the inside of his cheek.

"Ano, Mikan-san, what's wrong?" He asked breaking off the heavy atmosphere. He wasn't a fan of awkward silences. Mikan looked at him before sighing heavily.

"Tsubasa-senpai just said something that ticked me off, even though I know it was true," Mikan stated, whispering the last part.

"What did he say?" Koko inquired curious, to what made the cheerful brunette annoyed like that. Mikan sighed deeply.

"He said that Natsume was out of my league, which was true… but I didn't think he would rub it in like that," Mikan mumbled sadly. _I see, so that's how it is,_ Koko thought as he put the pieces together. Tough luck for that Tsubasa guy, when Natsume-san wants something he means business.

Koko was wracking his brain for something that would cheer the brunette but unfortunately nothing was coming up. He sighed deeply, he really didn't want this awkward silence to go on forever so when he heard Mikan's phone rang he was eternally grateful.

* * *

><p><em>Omoi wa afureru bakari de<em>

_Todokeru no wa muzukashikute_

_Gomakashite atsume_—

"Hello?" Mikan answered, not bothering to check who the caller was.

_"__Mikan,"_ A deep husky voice answered.

"Natsume?"

_"__Is something wrong? You sound troubled, is Koko giving you a hard time?"_

"Eh? No no, he's being nice," Mikan giggled a bit, her mood getting better for just a bit.

_"__Good, so what's wrong?"_ Natsume whispered.

"I just had a tiring day at work," Mikan half-lied. She really was tired, but that wasn't the main reason she was like that.

_"__Is that so…"_

"Yup," Mikan replied, trying to be cheerfully. She heard Natsume sigh at the other end.

_"__I miss you, if I wasn't really busy, I'd be the one with you now, not that Koko crunch," _Natsume muttered. Mikan blushed at his words.

"Koko-san's not a cereal box," Mikan giggled. Koko curiously glanced at her, hearing his name. Natsume chuckled for a bit. Mikan let out a small smile, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

_"__Don't you miss me?"_ Natsume whispered making Mikan's blush deepened.

"I… I… do," Mikan breathed out.

_"__Natsume! The client's here!"_

"Was that Ruka-san?"

_"__Yeah, I… I need to go, I'll see you later,"_ Natsume muttered gloomily.

"Don't be sad, we'll see each other later right?" Mikan replied.

_"… __Alright, I'll try,"_ Natsume sighed heavily.

"Take care, Natsume"

_"__You too, I can't wait to see you"_ Mikan felt her heart swell. Natsume was really a sweet guy.

"Me too," Mikan whispered softly.

_"__I— Natsume! Come on!"_

"Natsume, work is important, go, I don't want you to miss work, remember?" Mikan reminded, smiling slightly.

_"__Alright, I'll see you later,"_ He sighed before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Putting his phone back in his pocket, he sighed again. He called Mikan on an act of impulse, mostly because he misses her and wanting at least to hear her angelic voice, but when she answered she sounded annoyed or irritated. Was she angry at him? No, she said she missed him too. He'll ask her later on about it. He groaned.<p>

He almost said I love you to Mikan, but then Ruka had to shout. Frankly speaking, a part of him wanted him to say it, another doesn't. Why? It's because he wasn't sure Mikan liked him the way he likes her.

What if he wasn't interrupted by Ruka and said it then and there? Would Mikan reply with the same words? Would she shun him? If Mikan did shun him, it would break him. Mikan was the first girl who ever made him feel this way. For sure, he'll be having a hard time moving on if ever that happens.

He ruffled his hair, as if he'd let that happen. He'll do anything in his power to make Mikan fall for him. To not make it one-sided as possible but if there comes a time that Mikan calls it off, he'll let her go. If that what makes her happy, he'll do it even if it breaks him since it was Mikan who called it off. He just hopes it wouldn't happen.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and went to the meeting room; he wished time moved faster, since all he wanted to do right now was to spend time with Mikan.

* * *

><p>Koko glanced at Mikan again; she was now looking at the scenery with a smile on her face. After the phone call with his boss, Mikan seemed to regain her cheerfulness. This is it, Koko thought as he smiled widely. Now's the chance to ask some questions!<p>

"Ano, Mikan-san?" He called out.

"What is it, Koko-san?" Mikan inquired tilting her head slightly.

"What do you think of Natsume-san?" He casually asked, looking straight in the road.

"Eh… wha-what do you mean?" Mikan stuttered, her face reddening at the mere mention of Natsume. Koko grinned.

"Do you like him?" Koko bluntly asked. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Koko-san!" _Confirmed,_ Koko thought as he looked at Mikan who was now as red as a tomato.

"Do you?" Koko pushed, as he parked the car skillfully. Nodding her head slightly, Mikan looked away embarrassed. Koko's grin got wider.

"I'm sure my boss feels the same, it's the first time he's ever done something like this for a girl," Koko smiled teasingly at her as he turned the engine off. Mikan's heart raced. _Is it true?_ She thought as she went out of the car.

"Well, we've arrived at Crimson, let's get going," Koko cheerfully said as he led the way with Mikan following closely.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to— Eh? Mikan-chan!" Misaki gasp in surprise.<p>

"It's me again, Misaki-san," Mikan replied sheepishly.

"What brings you here? With Koko nonetheless," Misaki said, raising a brow at Koko. Mikan was about to explain when Koko beat her to it.

"Well, Natsume-san asked me to bring her to you; they have a dinner date later on, along with Hotaru-san and Ruka-san," Koko explained, smiling. Mikan tried to hide her blush at the word date, but failed miserably.

"Really?" She turned to Mikan.

Mikan nodded, smiling bashfully at her.

"Aww, you're so cute, Mikan-chan! I'll make sure Hyuuga won't take his eyes off of you when I'm done," Misaki winked at her. Mikan's face heated.

"Misaki-san, do-don't joke like that," Mikan stuttered.

"Misaki-senpai, Natsume-san said she needs to be ready by seven, so…"

"Say no more, Koko Crunch"

"Please refrain from using that," Koko said as he shook his head.

"She'll be ready in no time," Misaki said as she looked at Mikan, eyes sparkling. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Misaki-san?" She asked nervously. Misaki just smiled at her evilly and dragged her.

"Well, time for me to take my leave, Natsume-san would be the one who'll get you later, bye Mikan-san!"

"Wa-wait, Koko-san, don't leave me!" She managed to shout as she was being dragged by Misaki.

* * *

><p>Natsume was on his way to Crimson. Heck, as soon as the meeting ended, he left his company. Ruka can only shook his head at his antics. He couldn't help it, he really wanted to see the brunette. Throughout the meeting, he tried to listen attentively but he was distracted. His thoughts were filled with Mikan. He ruffled his hair in frustration, since when did he become this love struck?<p>

Despite of that, he can't help but feel happy. Meeting Mikan was one of the best things that happened in his boring life. He can't wait to introduce her to his family. His parents wouldn't mind if she didn't come from a high end family anyways. Even though they were never around Natsume's life that much, they weren't controlling except for the fact they meddle on his love life.

Well, it wasn't really their fault since Natsume didn't show interest in women before Mikan came along. He chuckled, his family would be so surprised, especially his mom and Aoi since they were really the ones bugging him to get a girlfriend. His dad was just well, constantly reminding him to get a girl.

It was a good thing too; he hasn't been home for months because of their company. Natsume's family was living on the countryside since they have entrusted the company to him. Although, occasionally they do go to Tokyo just to check his wellbeing since he rarely goes home because of his schedule.

Aoi unlike his parents visits him occasionally since she was living in a boarding school that was located a few hours from his office. Whenever Aoi has free time, she goes directly to his office and bothers him. Of course, he wasn't really annoyed, in fact it made him happy, but he'd rather be a lion's dinner than admit out loud.

He smiled to himself; finally, he thought as he turned the engine off and immediately entered the building.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Hyuuga-sama!" Employees greeted him in disbelief as he stride his way to Harada's store. It was a surprise for them that their boss was here. Usually, he just goes here for inspection and it's announced so they can prepare for it. Is he having a surprise inspection today? They all shuddered; they wouldn't want to get fired now.<p>

"Well, well aren't you early Hyuuga, it's only quarter to seven and yet you are here," Misaki greeted amusingly, as soon as he entered her store.

"Harada-senpai," Natsume greeted nonchalantly, eyes frantically searching for the familiar brunette hair. Misaki chuckled slightly at him.

"Mikan-chan's almost done, I didn't expect you to arrive earlier than seven so…," Misaki said sheepishly.

"Hn"

"Still hating on humans, I see," Misaki muttered, shaking her head slightly. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the couch. Misaki sighed and excused herself. He didn't mean to be rude. He just didn't know what to say, he wasn't a fan of conversation after all. Even though they knew each other since high school days, Natsume never really interacted with them, aside from Ruka.

Natsume sighed as he started reading manga on his phone. He was on a good chapter when he heard Misaki call Mikan. Turning his head slightly, his eyes widened. There she was walking ever so shyly towards him. His mouth went slightly ajar, but he immediately recovered and stood up.

Did I ever mention that red really, really suits her? Natsume thought as she stared at Mikan. She was wearing a slim crimson dress. The way the fabric hugged her body— curves perfectly, her legs look longer or was it just because of the dress?

"So Natsume, how did I do? Mikan-chan absolutely looks—"

"Beautiful…" Natsume breathed out as she stared at Mikan openly, making Mikan blush. Misaki look smugly at Natsume. He didn't even care what Misaki says, his attention was focused solely on Mikan.

"Natsume," Mikan greeted him, smiling bashfully.

"Let's go?" Natsume asked Mikan as he offered his hand. Mikan only nodded as she took his hand. Natsume smirked at her and looked at Misaki.

"Harada-senpai, thank you for doing such a great job, I'll send the payment later on," Natsume grinned catching Misaki off-guard, blushing slightly at the sight. Since when did the Natsume Hyuuga openly show his emotions like that? Misaki thought as she watched the two leave.

* * *

><p>They were inside Natsume's car, on the way to Efflorescence since it was almost eight in the evening. They were having a nice chat when Natsume remembered something.<p>

"Mikan, earlier when I called you, why did you sound sad? Annoyed even," Natsume asked her. Mikan's smiling face was immediately replaced by a sad one. Natsume became worried.

"Tsubasa-senpai said some things," Mikan started. _Tsubasa-senpai? Oh the bartender,_ Natsume thought.

"Things?"

"He said that, you're out of my league," Mikan whispered softly. Natsume had to strain his ears just so he could understand what Mikan said. _That guy's meddlesome_, Natsume thought annoyed.

"He doesn't have the right to say that," Natsume calmly said.

"I can't help but feel sometimes that he's right," Mikan blurted out.

"Mikan, I don't care what others say, all that matters is you're with me," Natsume seriously said. Mikan felt tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I hate seeing you crying remember?" Mikan nodded as she immediately rubbed her eyes. Mikan felt the car stopped.

"We're here, and just a minute to spare," Natsume said as he glanced at his watch. Natsume turned off the engine and went out of the car. Being the gentleman he was, he opened Mikan's door side.

"Thank you," Mikan replied as soon as she got out of the vehicle. Natsume grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Mikan, just forget about what he said, if you think I'm out of your league, well I don't think I deserve you either," Natsume whispered gently. Mikan blushed deeply, her heart racing as she listened to him. Mikan nodded as she gave him a tearful smile. Natsume chuckled as he kissed her eyes.

"No crying remember? Now let's go before Imai blows the building up because we're late by a minute," Natsume playfully said as he led her inside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**Well, a friend I haven't seen for a long time asked to hang out with me so I've been hanging out with her. Making me unable to update 1000 yen romance that fast, also, I've been typing out chapters for Eternity too that sometimes I mixed some ideas, and I get wth, this is wrong and start over that part again.**

**But anyways, at least I finally had the time to update again yey me!**

_Here's a preview of the next chapter! :D_

_"Natsume! What took you so long you even left work earlier?" Ruka greeted them as soon as they got inside the building._

_"I thought eight was the call time"_

_"It is and you're late by a minute, Hyuuga, I'm disappointed," Hotaru mumbled._

_"Hello to you too, Imai," Natsume greeted nonchalantly._

_"Now now guys, calm down, Mikan-san you look gorgeous!"_

_"Thank you, Ruka-san," Mikan gratefully smiled at him._

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

YellowOrangeRed – Hahaha, I'm glad you found Natsume's reaction that funny! J

Ayame-hime 11d7 – Thanks!

Stringz - Thank you for saying that my story is cool! J I really appreciate it!

Crazy Shortie – Yes, it really sucked badly. I didn't know what to do! No internet connection and exams are not the perfect combination, but it did help while reviewing. XD

Chikuura – That's a secret! :D ;)

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

**So here's the tenth installment to the 1000 yen romance series~**

**It's been weeks since I last updated, I know I'm sorry for that. I've been updating my other story, Eternity for the past few days that I haven't updated this one. Usually, I update them both but I guess, I don't want to mix up their plot so I focused on Eternity for a while. Hopefully, with this I can manage both the same time again.**

**So without further ado!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>White silky tablecloths, a quiet atmosphere accompanying the aroma of freshly baked bread and soup, are what greeted them when they entered the building. Mikan was busy looking at the fine interior design of the restaurant when a waiter greeted them.<p>

"Good evening, sir and madam. Welcome to Efflorescence, How may I serve you?" the waiter said as he bowed.

"We have a reservation under Hotaru Imai," Natsume replied curtly.

"Ah, for Ms. Hotaru Imai, right this way sir, madam," The waiter said as he lead them to a VIP room at the restaurant.

As soon as they entered the room, Ruka stood up.

"Natsume! What took you so long, you even left work earlier?" Ruka greeted.

"I thought eight was the call time," Natsume replied, shrugging.

"It is and you're late by a minute, Hyuuga, I'm disappointed," Hotaru muttured, semi-glaring at the crimson eyed lad.

"Hello to you too, Imai," Natsume greeted, nonchalantly.

"Now, now guys, calm down— Mikan-san you look gorgeous!" Ruka complimented Mikan, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Ruka-san," Mikan gratefully said as she smiled bashfully at him. Natsume glared at Ruka, making him gulp nervously and take his seat. Natsume then lead Mikan to the seat opposite of Hotaru, pulling out her chair and bringing it back in as she prepared to take a seat.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan gleefully thanked him. He just smiled and took a seat beside her.

"I didn't know you were a gentleman, Hyuuga," Hotaru said as she eyed the two amusingly.

"Whatever, Imai" Ruka just chuckled at the two. He was done being surprised by the variety of emotions and actions showed by his best friend whenever a certain brunette was involved. A few seconds later, a waiter arrived at their room.

"Good evening, I'm Pierre, your waiter for today," he bowed before handing them the menu.

"Here are the menu, I'll be back to take your order in a minute," he said politely before leaving the room, not before giving Mikan a wink with a smile, making her blush slightly. Of course, Natsume noticed this and glared at the blonde haired waiter. Ruka shook his head; it seems the waiter didn't want to live long, hitting on Mikan like that.

"Ruka, you know what my order will be," Hotaru said, not even bothering to look at the menu. Ruka nodded as he browsed the menu. Natsume closed the booklet and glanced beside him, it seemed that Mikan was having a hard time choosing a meal.

Mikan kept turning the page and after a while she would flip back to the first page. Natsume inwardly chuckled, remembering their first date. She has quite the appetite for a petite girl like her.

"So Yukihira-san…" Hotaru began, successfully making Mikan stop flipping the pages of the menu and look at her, quizzically. Natsume just raised an eyebrow at Hotaru. What is she planning now? Natsume thought.

"How did your date go with this idiot?" Hotaru asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Natsume retorted.

"I was curious to what really happened too, Mikan-san really didn't bother going on details," Ruka added sheepishly. Natsume glared at Ruka, making him smile innocently. Mikan's face turned red, she only told Ruka the gist of it, but telling the whole story, leaving no details behind would be embarrassing for her.

"What happened that day is none of your business," Natsume answered coolly, making Mikan glance at him gratefully. He just gave her a small smile.

"I'm not asking you, Hyuuga," Hotaru dismissively replied. Natsume was about to retort when the blonde haired waiter arrived again.

"Are you ready to order, sirs and madams?" Pierre greeted them as soon as he entered the room. Ruka nodded at him and stated Hotaru and his order. Of course, it was the usual crab brain for our dear Hotaru. The blonde hair waiter then looked at Natsume.

"How about you, sir?" Pierre asked curtly. Natsume just looked at him blankly before stating his order. After taking his order, the waiter's attention then turned to Mikan, whom he thought was having a hard time to choose.

"May I suggest that you try—"

"My girlfriend would like the grilled salmon and an orange juice for the drink, if you please," Natsume cut him off with a glare. The waiter then nodded and took the menus, hurriedly leaving the room. Natsume was smirking when Mikan called his attention.

"Natsume…"

* * *

><p>He gulped, he didn't even ask for Mikan's opinion! He just blurted out what he seemed she would like. He slowly turned to her direction, silently praying that she wouldn't be angry at him for snapping at the waiter like that.<p>

"Thank you! I was having a hard time choosing between the grilled salmon and seafood spaghetti really," Mikan smiled awkwardly at him. She wasn't angry? Phew, he thought he'll have to deal with silent Mikan again. He nodded and smiled at her.

Hotaru was looking at the two of them with an amuse smirk on her face. Since when did this ice cube of a person learn how to show emotions openly like that? Hotaru thought.

"I didn't know I'll live to see the day Hyuuga shows emotions," Hotaru stated, amusement etched on her face. Mikan giggled slightly.

"Whatever, Imai" Ruka chuckled.

"Hotaru-san, can I be your friend?" Mikan blurted out suddenly. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"I mean, you seem like a really, really cool person!" Mikan continued bashfully.

* * *

><p>Nobody ever asked her to be their friend so genuinely like that. Whenever someone talks to her, they would be afraid or just purely business matters, aside from Ruka of course, so hearing Mikan say that to her, made her smile a bit.<p>

"Heh, what do you know, Imai knows how to smile," Natsume teased. Mikan smacked his shoulder.

"Natsume, how can you say that?" Mikan reprimanded. Natsume looked at her incredulously.

"What? Imai was making fun of my emotions earlier, you just laughed and when I do the same to her you smack me?"

"You're acting like a child," Mikan pointed out, glaring at him slightly. Ruka burst out laughing.

"Mikan, you're being unreasonable here," Natsume groaned.

"Am I?" Mikan asked, raising a brow at him. Natsume immediately shook his head.

"No, no, not at all," he mumbled. Hotaru smirked at the scene, how funny that Hyuuga was following what this girl says.

"Just don't be idiotic around me all the time," Hotaru suddenly said, making Mikan gaped at her.

"She means that she'd love to be your friend," Ruka stated, earning him a smack on the head from Hotaru.

"Really! Yey! I gained another friend, Natsume! And it's your friend too!" She cheerfully squealed. Natsume smiled at her cheerfulness, even if it's Imai the new friend she gained.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of friendly banter, their dinner arrived. They ate it peacefully, with Natsume constantly teasing Mikan about being a pig, which in turn earned him a stomp on the feet, making their companions laugh, more like Ruka laugh and Hotaru chuckle, at their unusual way of showing affections.<p>

All in all their double date ended up pretty good. Mikan was glad that she made Hotaru her friend, but she wasn't so glad when she met her baka gun.

_They were finish eating their dinner and was leaving the restaurant. Mikan was saying good bye to Hotaru, yes she calls her Hotaru now. For the short while the two spend time together, they kicked off really well that Ruka was so surprised. Even he didn't get that good of a start with his girlfriend. He now wonders what kind of magic Mikan did with Hotaru or she was just really friendly that she infects others._

_"Hotaru! I'm really glad you agreed to be my friend," She cheerfully said. Hotaru nodded at her. The two guys were getting their cars so the two of them were left alone._

_"I mean, someone from Natsume's status accepted me, I'm just so happy," Mikan mumbled._

_"It's the first time I see Hyuuga openly showed his emotions like that, give yourself more credit," Hotaru stated._

_"Thanks, Hotaru," Mikan mumbled as she hugged the said girl. Hotaru was so shocked that Mikan hugged her, it actually felt comforting but then it was got so awkward that Hotaru shoot her with the baka gun._

_"No hugging" Mikan pouted._

* * *

><p>Man, delivering these things isn't as easy as you think you know? Good thing it's the last house, Koko thought as he rang the doorbell. While he was waiting for someone to open the door he glanced around, he had to admit in his experience as a delivery boy for Imai he had seen a lot of houses.<p>

May it be rich, average or abandoned, yes there was a time when Koko thought he got the wrong address, as he arrived on an abandoned building it turns out that someone was living there, an old lady for that matter. He didn't want to admit but he was kind of creep out when he saw the house, especially when it's an old lady managing it.

As he glanced at the house, it was an understatement; it looked like a mansion really. Rich people just waste money on random things nowadays huh? Koko thought. But then again, this place seemed kind of familiar to him. He has seen this place before… he just can't pinpoint where exactly…

"What the he— Koko?" A familiar voice entered his ears. He smiled widely.

"Hello to you too, Permy!" Koko shouted.

"Don't call me, Permy!" Koko just chuckled, so that's why it was familiar, it was Permy's house. He had been there once when Hotaru made him accompany her. Seriously, that boss of his loves to order him around.

"Why the heck are you at my house?" Sumire asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Ahh, you order a random item right?" Koko asked as he looked around for Permy's random item.

"What? You're the delivery guy?" Koko nodded as he found the item and papers Permy needed to sign.

"So if you mind signing here and here," Koko stated as he pointed on the paper. Permy snatched it and signed it hastily.

"Now give me my random item, it might be my ticket to Natsume," Permy said dreamily, handing her hand out. Koko rubbed the back of his head and handed her a letter. Is it really a ticket to Natsume? Koko thought. It was the same envelop that he handed Mikan so…

"What the heck! I order a thousand yen for thousand yen!" Permy screamed. Koko laughed, hard. I don't know if its bad luck or good luck permy has, he thought as he watched the green haired girl curse at the thousand yen.

"Well, thank you for ordering at Hotaru's random items," Koko bowed and was about to go back to his truck when Sumire grabbed his arm.

"I'd give you money, just give me the ticket," Permy offered.

"Sorry, I don't want to defy my boss' orders," Koko said dismissively as he bowed again and went to his truck but not before saying,

"See you later, Permy!"

* * *

><p>"So did you have fun?" Natsume asked Mikan who was seating beside him. They were currently on their way to Mikan's house. During the whole double date with Ruka and Hotaru, a smile was plastered on Mikan's face.<p>

"Yup! Thanks, Natsume!" Mikan beamed at him. Natsume just nodded, his cheeks slightly turning pink.

"So when are you going to meet my family?" Natsume asked her suddenly, making Mikan's eyes widened.

"Ehh?... so soon?" She stuttered.

"Why not? I mean they're excited to meet you," Natsume casually stated.

"What? Really? Wait, you told them about me already?" Mikan asked, baffled.

"Yeah…" More like, my sister found out about it from Imai and then she told my parents, ever since then they've been bugging me about it, seriously that Imai, Natsume thought.

"…" Natsume glanced at her and sighed.

"Come on, Mikan, don't be so worried, they'll love you," Natsume assured her gently.

"But what if they don't?" Mikan asked. She couldn't help but feel that way; I mean it's his parents! What if they don't like her? But then again, Hotaru just told her earlier that she needs to have more confidence in herself.

"Then I'll be the only one loving you?" Natsume joked. Mikan's face flushed.

"Natsume!" He chuckled softly.

"But really, don't worry about it too much, just be yourself, my family don't bite," Natsume said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Mikan asked softly, welcoming the idea a bit.

"What's not to love about you?" He asked back.

"My status?" She whispered quietly.

"Please, my parents barely cared about that," Natsume scoffed. Mikan was looking at him, still not convinced. He sighed.

"Seriously Mikan, I'm sure they be very happy that I have a girlfriend right now"

"…"

"I don't know if this will assure you but… they thought I was gay…" Mikan gaped at him. He nodded while frowning. He didn't want to tell this to anyone but, god damn it, if this is the only thing to assure Mikan he'll tell her.

"I mean, they thought I was dating Ruka as some point, seeing as I show no interest in girls, my parents even told me that any girl would do just not guys," he told her, face frowning. Mikan laughed, his parents thought he was gay? Really? That's just hilarious!

"Imagine their shock when they learned from Aoi that I have a girlfriend, they were so happy that they were planning to make a party for you," He continued.

"A party from me?"

Natsume nodded.

"Yeah, cause apparently, their son is a son after all, even after I told them I'm a straight male, they didn't believe me, some parents actually," Natsume mumbled. Mikan giggled.

"So, Mikan, just meet them and I'll promise you, they'll love you like I do, and I'm sure you'll get along just fine," Natsume finished as he looked at her, smiling. How can she say no to that? Natsume was looking at her with a smile on his handsome face? It was a miracle she hasn't melted yet.

Natsume looked at her, she was thinking quietly in her seat. He prayed to god that she'll accept it, since his family was really bugging him to let them meet her and pronto.

"Alright," she whispered lowly. Natsume's ears perked up.

"You will?" Mikan nodded.

"Finally! They've prepared a party for you after all," Natsume stated.

"What? I thought it was just a plan!"

"I thought so too, but they already prepared it, so be ready by tomorrow"

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**uthor's Note:**

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**As I have stated on my other story, I have a lot of free time this week due to some faculty outing on my school, yey! Free time = writing time, playing time and lazy time. Even though that was the case, I haven't really update 1000 yen romance that much because I have been busy updating Eternity as I have said earlier.**

**Hopefully this chapter would put me back in track to managing both. Hopefully. HAHA.**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

**DrPsycoBunny** – Thank you! I hope you find this chapter nice too! :D

**NanaShinozaki - **Thanks! I don't think this is really that good though, I just write and write the ideas that pop into my head XD

**iiAriya** - Haha thanks! Fo shooo I'll keep this updated xD

**Haruhi-chan131 **- Thank you for all those comments XD I hope you continue reading this story!

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

**So here's the eleventh chapter of the 1000 yen romance series~**

**Hey guys! It's been awhile I know! Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep~ Yeah, literally. Exams are piling up again and I'm just stressed out (not really xD) with it. There's this subject that takes up a lot of my time, homeworks and exams really, but no use complaining. Oh well, I figured I should upload before I completely bury myself with school matters. :(**

**So without further ado!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>To say that Mikan Yukihira was nervous was an understatement. She can't even think straight, why, you ask? Well it's because today was the day she would meet her boyfriend's a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga's parents. It was all too sudden for her really, last night her boyfriend coaxed her into agreeing to meet his parents, but she didn't mean for it to be this early! She thought as she glared lightly at the door.<p>

I mean, she was just accepting the idea of meeting his parents but to meet them personally sent her to an edge, she needed time especially since they were the parents of his famous boyfriend. Speaking of her boyfriend, he told her many times while they were on their way to his parents that they'll accept her, still she can't help but feel that she wasn't good enough.

"Mikan, relax," Natsume told her chuckling lightly as he put both of his hands on her shoulders. She glared at him.

"Easy for you to say that," she mumbled. He just continued chuckling.

"I told you, they'll like you," Natsume assured, holding her hand gently. Usually the notion would make Mikan blush beet red, but she was so nervous at the situation before her that she just pouted.

"But what if—" Door opened suddenly. Mikan's eyes widened as she immediately hid behind Natsume, making the said man laugh at her childish antics. Mikan punched his back lightly.

"Wow," the person who opened the door whispered in surprise.

"Aoi," Natsume greeted casually.

"It's been awhile, Natsu-nii!" Aoi said as beamed at him. Natsume nodded as he smiled at his sister lightly.

"Natsu-nii…" Aoi started as she glanced at Natsume's back. Natsume chuckled lightly before gently tugging Mikan in front of him, making the said girl shriek as she stumbled.

"Natsume, how could you—"

"I'm Natsume's sister, Aoi," Aoi introduced herself. Mikan stiffened as she slowly turned to Aoi. She was immediately greeted with the prominent features of the Hyuuga's, red eyes and raven hair. Although unlike the first time she saw Natsume, whose face was void of emotions, Aoi's face was adorned with a cheerful smile, making her relax a bit and smile back.

"I'm Mikan Yukihira, Natsume's gi-girlfriend," she managed to stutter while blushing, she still can't get used to saying that she was Natsume's girlfriend.

"Uwaa, you're so cute, Mikan-nee! Oops, can I call you Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked enthusiastically that all Mikan could do was nod, besides when she heard Aoi call her that, it made her heart swell.

"Yey! Well, let's go Mikan-nee! Mom can't wait to meet you!" Aoi said as she dragged Mikan towards the garden, she glanced back at Natsume. Natsume just grinned at her, mouthing; I told you so at her. She nodded and beamed at him as she let Aoi drag her.

* * *

><p>"Finally, they left us alone," Kaoru, Natsume's mom, said as she watched Natsume and her husband leave the gazebo. She smirked as Natsume was so reluctant on leaving Mikan alone with them. Seriously, it's just months when she last saw her son and he improved drastically in the emotions department.<p>

She glanced at the brunette girl. She was probably the reason for her son's drastic change in that department. She didn't look half bad, in fact she looked quite beautiful, but it was somewhat leaning towards the cute-pretty part. Although even if her appearance wasn't that good, she'd still accept her.

Although, at first Kaoru was skeptical about the girl, after all there were a lot of girls trying to get her son's attention just because of his looks and money. But when she met Mikan, she concluded that she wasn't like that. She was something that Kaoru was looking for, for her son.

"So Mikan-san," Kaoru started. Mikan nervously glanced at her.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan timidly answered. She smiled at her.

"Auntie's fine, or better yet, mom," she teased. Mikan's face immediately flushed at the statement.

"A-auntie…" Kaoru nodded in acknowledgement.

"How did you meet my son?"

"I met him at a restaurant when I accidentally won his er- ticket date?" Mikan replied shyly.

"Ticket date?"

"Oh! So that's why Hotaru-nee was saying that you two met because of her," Aoi gasped in surprise. Mikan nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked her daughter.

"Well, Hotaru-nee somewhat made Natsu-nii a prize in her business, you know her random things business?"

"Oh that one, wait, you meant you spent money on those things?" Kaoru turned to Mikan, an eyebrow raised.

"It was an accident auntie, I was browsing something and then her site popped out, and I just… well there was something that you just can't brush it off," Mikan explained.

"It's Hotaru after all," Kaoru chuckled.

"But you sure are quite lucky Mikan-nee, you won Natsu-nii's ticket, a lot of girls would probably love to be on your shoes," Aoi stated. Mikan just chuckled timidly.

"To be honest, I didn't know who he was, when someone delivered his ticket, I was like, who's Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan said, awkwardly.

"You what?" Kaoru and Aoi gaped.

"I didn't know who he was?" Mikan sheepishly repeated.

"Do you live in a cave or something?" Kaoru couldn't help but say that. Mikan just awkwardly smile at them. She now know that it was really weird for her not to know who Natsume was, after all he was very popular and famous.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just surprised, still that must be a bruise on his ego," Kaoru said smirking. Aoi nodded in agreement.

"So what happened then?" Aoi asked.

"Umm, I went to the date, and he first thought I was a fan girl, he was so rude that time too, then I told him that I wasn't a fan girl, and I didn't even know him in the first pla—" Mikan closed her mouth, glancing at Kaoru. Kaoru just giggled at her.

"It's fine Mikan-chan, in fact I'm happy that someone managed to do that to him"

"Yeah, you rock, Mikan-nee!" Mikan giggled at them shyly. After that, Mikan told them what happened afterwards. Then from there on, she continued telling them stories, her work and etc. Her nervousness went down the drain.

* * *

><p>Natsume was staring at the gazebo, where Mikan, his mom and Aoi were talking. He and his dad were shooed away by his mother when she suddenly announced that they wanted to have their girl talk, Natsume protested of course, he wanted to be with Mikan but he can't really defy his mother's orders. He sighed as he continued to watch them.<p>

_To think that she was so nervous when she came here,_ Natsume thought as he looked at Mikan, who was telling her mother and sister different kinds of stories, probably from her work, since he heard her say Jin-jin earlier. He smiled, he had no doubt that his family would love the company of the brunette, he assured her many times but he felt that she still doubted it.

_Look at her now, who'd think that she just met his family today?_ Natsume thought as he sipped his orange juice. Mikan then suddenly looked at him, beaming widely, catching him off guard, before turning to his mother and sister again.

"Am I seeing any grandkids soon?" Natsume almost choked on his drink at the question his dad asked him.

"Dad..." Natsume's father, Takahashi, chuckled.

"I'm kidding, but really, I'm not growing younger you know?"

"Shut it dad, you're not that old," Natsume replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, your mom and I don't think so, besides, my only son, whom I thought was a bachelor forever, finally has a girlfriend" Natsume glared at him, making his dad chuckle.

"Anyways, son, now I can finally say that you aren't gay," Takahashi teased.

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but son, I'm glad you found someone, an exceptional one at that," Takahashi said as he glanced at Mikan.

"You're wrong dad," Takahashi looked at his son confusingly.

"She found me," Natsume proudly said as he made his way to the gazebo. _Finally, Natsume has found someone who he cherishes dearly,_ Takahashi thought as he followed his son.

* * *

><p>"You girls had a lot of fun?" Natsume asked as soon as he arrived at the gazebo with his dad.<p>

"Natsume!" Mikan beamed at him, making Natsume blush and smile back.

"Look at that, who knew Natsume was capable of that, right dear?" Kaoru said, smirking. Aoi giggled.

"You're right, dear," Takahashi agreed, taking a seat beside his wife.

"Shut it," Natsume said as he took a seat beside Mikan.

"Mind sharing what your lovely ladies talked about?" Takahashi asked his wife.

"Dear, if we didn't mind sharing these things then we wouldn't have asked you to leave right?" Kaoru said, rolling her eyes.

"Right" They all laughed and the banter continued.

"So Mikan-chan, Natsume, you're staying here for the night right?" Kaoru asked them. Mikan glanced at Kaoru then at Natsume.

"I… I…"

"Natsume, you didn't tell her about that?" Kaoru sternly said as she looked at his son. Natsume just shrugged at her. Kaoru sighed.

"You probably didn't tell her about the party held tomorrow either," Kaoru added. Party? What party? Mikan thought.

"You see, we set up a party for tomorrow, officially welcoming you as Natsume's girlfriend, but we wanted to meet you earlier, so we convinced Natsume to convince you to meet us today, and that is why we wanted you to stay the night," Takahashi explained. Mikan's eyes widened, she'll meet people from Natsume's field tomorrow? Oh my gosh. That is just… She glanced at Natsume.

"Mikan-chan, you can't stay the night?" Takahashi added suddenly making her forgot about the party, looking at the brunette gloomily. Making Mikan feel guilty all of the sudden, she glanced at Natsume for help but he was just sipping his orange drink silently. She sighed softly.

"I would love to stay the—"

"Then it's settled!" Takahashi said. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Yey! Mikan-nee's staying for the night!" Aoi exclaimed happily. She did want to stay but she has work. Jin-jin just lifted her punishment so she was worried about that but…

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" Kaoru asked her worriedly, as she noticed her frowning.

"You can't after all?" Aoi asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have work tomorrow," Mikan answered sadly. Natsume scoffed.

"Pft, mom, dad, she's staying for the night," Natsume stated. Mikan gaped at him.

"But Natsume! Jin-jin's going to—"

"Let you off, you have me remember?" Natsume finished smugly.

"I swear your arrogance knows no boundaries," Mikan pouted.

"Even so you still love me" Mikan blushed.

"Said the one who's been waiting for me after that date," Mikan retorted.

"Oh, I wasn't the only one, wasn't I?" Natsume teased.

"Alright guys! Get a room!" Aoi managed to say.

"You just forgot about us really," Takahashi chuckled.

"You two look like a married couple already, I can see grandkids running around," Kaoru stated as she looked at the two amusingly. Mikan's face flushed red.

"A-auntie! I-it's not like that!" Mikan stuttered. Mikan glanced at Natsume who was smirking at her.

"Actually, that idea is not that bad, mom," Natsume stated grinning. Mikan gaped.

"Pervert!" Everyone aside from Mikan, started laughing.

* * *

><p>"So where am I staying?" Mikan asked Natsume as he was showing her around their mansion. Natsume's parents went somewhere and they won't be back until dinner while Aoi was at the living room watching something.<p>

"In my room, of course," Natsume said.

"You're joking right?" Mikan gaped.

"Of course…" Mikan's face lit up.

"Not"

"Natsume!"

"I'm kidding, you're staying at the guest room downstairs," Natsume said. Mikan glared at him, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"Oh yeah, Natsume! Why didn't you tell me about the party?" Mikan asked, looking sad.

"I guess I kind of forgot," Natsume replied, rubbing his head embarrassingly.

"Natsume, that isn't a reas—"

"You presence just makes me forget about anything else really," Natsume cut her off, looking at her seriously. Mikan blushed at his words.

Aoi then suddenly appeared, giggling.

"What do you want now, Aoi?" Natsume stated.

"I forgot to tell you Natsume-nii, the guest room is being renovated," Aoi stated, smiling innocently at them. _Thank you, Aoi,_ Natsume thought as he secretly smiled.

"You're joking, Aoi-chan aren't you?" Mikan couldn't help but ask her. Aoi shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not"

"Then… then… oh wait, can't I stay in your room instead, your rooms are big enough right?" Mikan asked, head tilted on the other side.

"What, of course not! You'll be staying with me," Natsume blurted, looking at her seriously. Aoi nodded.

"Yeah, Mikan-nee, my room's after all messy," Aoi half-heartedly lied.

"I can deal with i—"

"Mikan, don't you want to be in the same room as me?" Natsume asked Mikan, sulking. How cute, Mikan thought as she stared at Natsume.

"I swear Mikan-nee, I wonder what you did with my brother," Aoi mumbled, looking at her brother.

"Shut it, Aoi" Aoi just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Mikan-nee, it's not that bad staying with my brother, he's not that bad," Aoi said teasingly. Natsume glared at Aoi.

"Bu-but…"

"Mikan…"

"Alright, but no funny business, Natsume," Mikan stated as she blushed lightly at the thought of them sharing a room.

"Then it's settled, you'd be staying at Natsu-nii's room, I shall ask the maids to prepare for dinner now, mom and dad are on their way home after all," Aoi said as she left the two alone.

Once Aoi was out of sight from the two, she mailed her parents.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>"Sir, that's the tenth bottle," The barista said worriedly at the blue haired guy with a star shaped tattoo on his face.<p>

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing, after all I'm a barista too," he said huskily. The barista could only shake his head as he gave him his tenth bottle.

"Mikan… why?" Tsubasa mumbled in agony as he remembered what he saw this morning.

_He was cleaning the wine glasses while thinking of ways to apologize to his brunette co-worker. After all he really crossed the line for saying that. He didn't mean it at all and it was just blurted out in heat of the moment, okay, so he did mean some of it, but he just really needs to apologize to Mikan._

_The back door opened and his head immediately whipped to that direction. There he saw Mikan on her way to the staff room, probably to change into her uniform._

_"G-good Morning Mikan!" He managed to greet, stuttering. Mikan looked at him, nodding._

_"Good morning, Senpai," Mikan said, lacking the usual cheerfulness she had, before going to the staff room. Tsubasa's shoulder slumped. You're in a real mess, Andou. He thought as he stared at the staff room door._

_At work, she still talked to him, but it felt really different, it was killing Tsubasa. He really needs to apologize, but whenever she's alone with him, she stays silent and when Tsubasa finally musters courage to apologize, she'd be called by Jinno. Seriously, he has the worst timing there is! He thought as he banged his head on the table._

_Finally, Tsubasa thought as he cleaned the silverwares. It was closing time, and he could probably corner Mikan to the pantry or staff room to apologize but when he was about to call her, she went out of the staff room, already dressed in her casual clothes._

_"Mikan!" Tsubasa called her, stopping Mikan from opening the back door._

_"Senpai?"_

_"Can you spare me some of your time?" He asked seriously._

_"I'm sorry, senpai but I promised to meet someone today," Mikan replied, smiling sadly at him._

_"Oh… It's fine, it must be important," Tsubasa mumbled as Mikan nodded and went out of the door not before thanking everyone. Missed my chance again, he thought as he was about to head to the bar again when he saw something on the window._

_Natsume Hyuuga was hugging Mikan Yukihira._

"Just damn it all really! Why did he have to come in the picture!" Tsubasa thought angrily as he gulped the bottle in one go.

"Sir… I really think you should—" Tsubasa glared at the poor guy and hastily grabbed his phone.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

><p>Natsume was still showing her their mansion. They were now in the gardens, when Mikan's phone rang. She immediately fished the phone out from her pocket and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Mikaaaaaaan~"_ The voice slurred.

"Who's this?" Mikan asked, not quite recognizing the voice on the other end.

_"Can't you recognize meee?"_

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked unsurely. Natsume's eyebrows furrowed.

_"Bingoo!"_

"Senpai, are you okay?" Mikan asked worriedly. Hey, even though she was still mad at him for saying those things, she can't help but be worried for the well-being of her senpai.

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little tipsy, is all"_

"Eh?" Mikan said, shocked. She didn't remember her senpai to be a drinker; he just makes the drinks, not the one on the drinking end.

_"Mikan, I'm sorry for earlier, I just… I just wanted to tell you that…" _The line went silent. Confusion was written all over Mikan's face.

"Senpai?"

_"Hello,"_ A few seconds later, a different voice answered the phone.

"Hello, is Tsubasa-senpai alright?"

_"Yeah, he just passed out on my bar, seriously, he just drank himself up, I don't know what's his problem but…" _Mikan didn't even hear the rest of the sentence. All she could think about was that her favorite senpai drank himself for some unknown reasons. Her senpai wasn't even a drinker!

_"He's at Midnight Paradise, I appreciate it if you pick him up, thanks," _The man hanged up.

Mikan glanced at Natsume.

"What's wro—"

"Natsume, I need to go to leave, right now," Mikan said as she glanced at Natsume seriously.

"What, why? I thought you're staying?"

"Please Natsume! I need to go to Tsubasa-senpai"

"That barista, why?" Natsume asked, eyes lighting up a different shade.

"Natsume, please! He needs my help, he passed out on Midnight Paradise, he—" _Midnight Paradise? That's the bar near my workplace, if I'm not mistaken, _Natsume thought.

Natsume hugged her.

"Calm down, Mikan and tell me what happened," Natsume told her soothingly. Although, he was still annoyed that that barista was occupying his Mikan's mind, he didn't like the way Mikan's face was full of worry because of him, so his first priority was to calm her down.

"Senpai… senpai got drunk and he passed out," Mikan managed to say after calming down, wrapping her arms around Natsume's waist. _Eh? So that barista called Mikan? Doesn't he have anyone else to call?_ Natsume thought irritated. And for the times he had spent with Mikan, he knows that she'll help someone in need in a heartbeat.

"Okay, so he wants you to pick him up?" Natsume asked gently, rubbing her back. Mikan nodded.

"I don't know why he's drinking; he's not that kind of person to just drink on bars," Mikan worriedly stated. He kissed Mikan's temple.

"I'll go with you," Natsume said.

"Eh, but but…"

"No buts, besides I can't let you go to that bar alone, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend go alone to pick a guy up on a bar no less?" _Besides, I don't want you to be alone with that barista,_ Natsume thought.

"…Thanks, Natsume," Mikan mumbled in his chest.

"Anything for you," Natsume replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**OMG. I have actually a lot to do, but but… I started writing this chapter and all other thoughts went down the drain :( I'd probably have to put an all nighter now just to finish those academic related stuff. I just remembered that I have an exam tomorrow too. Just really, I'm screwed. HAHA.**

**Soooo, please bear with me for this week, I have a lot of exams and homework to finish, I just wrote this since it's been awhile since I have updated, and probably because the next one would be…. I don't know when really…. Hopefully, by Friday or Sunday really. :(**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

**DrPsycoBunny** – Yey, I've update again! Since I probably won't for a long time… Kidding xD

**MarSette – **the party isn't until next chapter though… but I hope you like this chappie too. xD

**ciltiam** – Awwww. Thanks! It's not that good though :D But I try to make it enjoyable for the readers? :D Yeah, I pictured them working together on one company really :))

**AJSan17 **– Well, it is, isn't? But fortunately, Natsume wasn't gay. Else Mikan's little heart wouldn't take it if they both like guys :O

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

**Twelfth Chapter of 1000 Yen Romance~**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aoi was happily watching some comedy show that was showing when the couple entered the living room. She smiled slyly at her brother when she saw that Mikan's hand was intertwined with his. Natsume just shrugged coolly at her. Aoi then glanced at Mikan and noticed that her face was lacking the cheerful aura she saw earlier.<p>

"Mikan-nee, what's wrong?" Aoi asked, looking at Mikan worriedly.

"Aoi-chan, it's… it's nothing," She replied dismissively, giving her a small smile. Aoi resisted to the urge to frown, clearly there was something wrong, for the short moment she have known the brunette, she learned that she was easy to read. She turned to her brother and raised a delicate eye brow but her brother just ignored her and went to the direction of their garage, Mikan following behind him.

"Eh? Natsu-nii, Mikan-nee, where are you going, it's almost dinner, mom and dad are about to arrive too," She shouted, confused by the behavior of the couple.

"Somewhere, it won't take long" was her brother's easy going reply before they disappeared from her vision.

_What's wrong with them? _Aoi thought, completely baffled at their behavior.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive at Midnight Paradise, well with Natsume barely following the speed limit. He was surprised that Mikan didn't comment on his driving. Maybe it was because her mind was filled with worry about the drunken bas— barista, he thought grimly.<p>

Boisterous laughing, smell of cigarette and beer was what greeted the couple when they entered Midnight Paradise. Mikan scanned the area and found that her passed out senpai was at the counter, the bartender shaking his body slightly. She immediately went to him, Natsume following behind silently.

"Sir, wake up," The bartender muttered, shaking Tsubasa.

"Senpai!" Mikan hurriedly went to his side. The bartender let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for coming to pick him up, I presume you must be Ms. Mikan, I'm Leo, the owner of Midnight Paradise," Leo introduced, bowing slightly. Mikan just nodded at him, too preoccupied with her senpai.

"Your friend here didn't really cause any trouble fortunately, he just passed out after drinking so much his body can't handle, I tried waking him up but it was futile, well, I must take my leave, there are customers I must attend to after all," Leo explained, excusing himself after and went back to the counter.

"Senpai," Mikan called, shaking Tsubasa gently. Tsubasa's head immediately whipped up.

"Mi… kan?" He slurred, blinking his eyes. When his eyes regained focus, he immediately stood up and hugged Mikan, shocking Mikan.

"Mikan! You came!" he mumbled in her neck. Mikan stiffened. Natsume's eye brows furrowed before prying Tsubasa away from Mikan, glaring at Tsubasa. Tsubasa was stunned, Hyuuga was with Mikan? Are they spending the night together? The thought of them spending the night together made Tsubasa snap.

"You!" Tsubasa said lividly, before punching Natsume hard, making Natsume fall onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Natsume muttered dangerously, hand on his cheek.

"Natsume!" Mikan hastily went to Natsume's side.

"Are you okay?" Mikan whispered, touching his reddened cheek gently. Natsume spit some blood, before nodding.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Natsume replied, resisting the urge to punch back, standing dragging Mikan with him. Mikan turned to Tsubasa angrily.

"Senpai! What's wrong with you? Why did you punch Natsume? He did nothing wrong! You called me and he—"

"That's the problem! I called you! You came here with Hyuuga in tow! Why is he with you at this time of the night? Are you spending the night with him?" Tsubasa replied furiously.

"So what if I am!" Mikan retorded, successfully making Tsubasa speechless.

"Wha… what? You're joking right?" Tsubasa asked, laughing hollowly. Mikan glared at him before dragging Natsume to the exit.

"Mikan, wait!"

"Senpai… I was worried when I received your phone call and went straight here, Natsume was kind enough to drive me here, but when we get here you punch him straight on the face?"

"Mikan, I'm so—"

"You're sorry? I'm not the one you should be saying that to," Mikan countered, glaring at him.

"…"

"I don't know what your problem is senpai, but what you did was unreasonable, we're leaving," Mikan said, dragging Natsume once again. Tsubasa fell on the bar stool.

"What have I done?" Tsubasa said dejectedly, placing his hands on his face.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, I'm sorry…" Mikan whispered as she touched his reddened cheek again. Frowning slightly at how it marred his handsome face. They were currently inside Natsume's car.<p>

Natsume closed his eyes and lean towards Mikan's hand, enjoying her touch.

"You're not the one who should say that, you've done nothing wrong," Natsume replied.

"But I feel like I'm somewhat respo—" Natsume opened his eyes and looked at Mikan seriously. Mikan blushed; she just realized that her face was so close to Natsume. Natsume was slowly leaning in, making Mikan blush more.

"Na… Natsume?" Natsume placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her face.

"Mikan, you've done nothing wrong," Natsume said before pressing his lips to hers. Natsume felt euphoric, kissing Mikan was something he imagined doing a lot of times ever since Jin-jin interrupted his first attempt at the cafe. He just couldn't find the right time to do it, but Mikan was just looking oh so pretty at him, worrying about him, and he just lost it.

He felt Mikan went stiff as a board at first but then she relaxed and kissed him back. And when she did, Natsume felt like he was on seventh heaven.

"Natsume," Mikan moaned wrapping her arms on Natsume's neck, her surroundings were completely forgotten.

Mikan felt her heart was going to explode any moment now; Natsume was kissing her so gently that she thought she might die from the way her heart was beating.

Natsume was the first one to pull away, placing his forehead on top of hers, breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Natsume grinned boyishly at her.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered gently, looking at him eyes dazed and lips partly opened. It took all of Natsume's will power not to kiss her again and just settled with kissing her forehead.

"Let's go home?" Mikan nodded at him shyly; face still flushed on what happened.

* * *

><p>The couple arrived at the Hyuuga residence, hand in hand. Mikan was telling Natsume stories about her childhood when Mr. Hyuuga saw them.<p>

"About time you show up son, your mo— what happened to you?" Takahashi asked, eyeing his cheek. Mikan immediately stiffened at the question. Natsume gripped her hand gently, smiling at her before turning to Takahashi.

"It's nothing, dad"

"Hmm… if you say so, but your mom would probably flip when she saw her son with a hit like that," Takahashi said. Natsume just coolly shrugged before dragging Mikan the dining room, Takahashi following behind, an amused smile on his face when he saw their intertwined hands.

"Finally! My son decided to grace us with his pre— what happened to you?" Kaoru asked worriedly, staring at his right cheek.

"It's nothing, mom," Natsume replied coolly taking a seat, Mikan took a seat beside him.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Kaoru dangerously said. Takahashi, who was sitting beside his wife, placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, now dear, calm down," Takahashi mumbled, gently massaging her shoulders before whispering.

"You're making poor Mikan-chan nervous" Kaoru then glanced at Mikan, whom she noticed was fidgeting. Kaoru sighed heavily.

"Alright, let's just eat, I must be hungry," Kaoru smiling at Mikan gently, making Mikan relax a bit. Natsume gave his mom a grateful look, which Kaoru nodded.

"Can we eat now?" All heads turned to the youngest Hyuuga and she immediately turned red.

"I'm just so hungry?" She hastily supplied, smiling sheepishly at them.

"Pft, I didn't know that I have a pig for a sister," Natsume smirked.

"Hey! It's because you took so lo—"

"Whatever you say, Aoi, whatever you say," Natsume sneered.

"I wonder where'd he got that attitude," Kaoru asked, looking at Natsume incredulously.

"Dear, must you have to ask when it's obvious?" Takahashi teased, chuckling slightly. Kaoru glared at him.

"I mean, yeah, I wonder where'd he got that," Takahashi mumbled nervously, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>Their dinner ended up quite fast, although it started awkwardly at first due to Natsume's reddened cheek, they enjoyed it. Mikan also liked the stories Kaoru was telling especially if it's about Natsume's childhood which in turn annoyed the raven haired lad. Mikan even shared some of her childhood stories, to which the Hyuuga's except for Natsume of course, learned that Mikan was an orphan since the age of three.<p>

They looked at her with sad smiles on their faces which Mikan immediately dismissed with a cheerful smile saying that she had gotten over her parents death and that they probably didn't want their only daughter to keep on sulking and just live her life to the fullest. Kaoru and Aoi hugged her when she finished her sentence, while Mr. Hyuuga was giving her a proud smile.

Mikan felt that she was part of a family again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Natsume call her attention. After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga headed to bed, Mikan figured that they were tired for the day and they had dinner so late too. While Aoi hurriedly went to her room saying she needed to finish something for her friend, leaving them alone. At first she was reluctant on staying at Natsume's room, even though they were a couple, it just made Mikan embarrassed but after some persuasion from Natsume she finally agreed.

They were currently alone in Natsume's room, cuddled on his bed, watching some late night comedy show that was airing.

"You look like you're miles away," Natsume mumbled gently. Mikan hmed.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan suddenly said, making Natsume raise an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" _For everything,_ Mikan thought smiling at him.

"Hmmm… just felt like thanking you"

"Weird girl," Natsume whispered. Mikan pouted at him.

"I heard—" Mikan yawned. "—that"

"Come on, let's get some shut eye, you're already tired," Natsume said, turning the TV off. Mikan let out a yawn again, before nodding.

"Good night, Natsume," Mikan said, voice muffled on Natsume's chest. Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan, kissing her forehead, before whispering,

"Good night, Mikan"

* * *

><p>Mikan was the first one to wake up between the two. She didn't think that she'd be the first one to wake up between them. She always thought that Natsume was a light sleeper, based from the stories his family told her.<p>

_He looks so cute,_ Mikan thought, staring at Natsume. Natsume was still hugging her so gently that she can't help but get closer to him, loving the heat his body emits. Natsume groaned softly making Mikan close her eyes suddenly thinking that he woke up but she was proven wrong when she felt Natsume tightened his hold on her and buried his face on her neck, tickling her slightly.

"Mikan…" he whispered. Mikan looked at him in surprise, was he dreaming about her?

"Natsume?"

"Red… really… suits you…" he murmured in his sleep. She raised an eyebrow in amusement. She just keeps on learning new things from Natsume.

"Really?" She excitedly asked. Natsume just grunted in reply. She giggled; Natsume was just so adorable right now. Mikan was still enjoying Natsume's sleeping face when she heard someone knock in the door and entered the room. She jolted suddenly that she thought Natsume would wake up, but he was still fast asleep.

"Good morni— What do we have here?" Aoi grinned at Mikan, the brunette's face flushed immediately.

"Good morning to you too, Aoi-chan," she greeted, smiling sheepishly before shaking Natsume slightly.

"Natsume… wake up," she whispered. Natsume groaned. She sighed softly before trying again.

"Wake up, Natsume, we have a visitor…" That seemed to do the trick because Natsume's crimson eyes were slowly opening, adjusting to the sunlight.

"Wha… what's wrong?" Natsume groggily asked, still hugging Mikan. Mikan just smiled at him embarrassingly before pointing at Aoi who was smiling at them slyly.

"Had a good sleep Natsu-nii?" Aoi teased. Natsume just grunted in reply.

"What do you want Aoi?"

"I'm just here to remind you about the party that will start at lunch which is about three hours or so at Crimson," Aoi explained.

"Whatever," Natsume replied and was about to sleep again when Mikan looked at him, eyes wide.

"What? In three hours?! I have nothing to wear!" Mikan panicked.

"Aww, you're so cute, Mikan-nee, don't worry, that's why I came here to, to pick you up so I can get you dressed," Aoi clarified, her statement made Mikan relax a bit.

"That's why Natsu-nii, get your lazy ass off of Mikan-nee and go out or something," Aoi said, dragging Natsume's feet, even though she wasn't really moving her brother.

"No way, Mikan's comfy," Natsume replied childishly. Aoi looked at him incredulously.

"Mikan-nee, I'm seriously wondering what you did to my brother," she mumbled. Mikan smiled sheepishly.

"Natsume… I want to go with Aoi," Mikan said, looking at Natsume. Natsume looked at her, sighing and reluctantly let her go, but not before kissing her temple. Aoi squealed in delight. Mikan's face flushed.

"I have found something new to respect Natsu-nii for," Aoi mumbled, eyes sparkling. Natsume glared at her.

"Whatever, Aoi," he retorted.

"Okay, Mikan-nee, I'll wait for you downstairs," Aoi said winking at her, before leaving the couple alone.

"You're not going to come with us?" Mikan asked him.

"Hn, I would but I'm so sleepy and besides I doubt that brat would let me come with you," he replied. Mikan giggled.

"I'll see you at the party then?" She nervously asked.

"Nah, I'll go pick you up after Aoi's done with whatever she's going to do," Natsume replied. Mikan let out a sigh of relief.

"I figured you'd be so nervous without me, so I'll go pick you up," Natsume smirked at her. She pouted, blushing slightly.

"You meanie" Natsume just chuckled.

"Go on, before that brat thinks we're doing something…" Natsume blushed at his own thoughts.

"Something?" Mikan innocently asked.

"It's nothing"

"Okay?" Natsume nodded. Mikan then stood up and fixed herself.

"I'm going, Natsume," She bid and was about to leave the room when Natsume tugged her hand making her fall on the bed, Natsume on top of her.

"Don't forget my kiss, Mikan," he said before leaning down, pressing his lips to hers gently. Mikan felt her heart was jumping out of her chest. Natsume pulled away and grinned boyishly at her.

"Good morning Mikan," Natsume said to her before slumping next to her and sleeping again. Mikan touched her lips and smiled, Natsume was just full of surprises.

* * *

><p>"Had a great morning, Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked the brunette as soon as she went downstairs. Mikan just smiled embarrassingly at her.<p>

"Aoi-chan! You're just like your brother," Mikan replied. Aoi just giggled cutely at her.

"I'm a Hyuuga after all!"

"That you are, Aoi-chan"

"Come on, Mikan-nee, we're going to be late," Aoi said, grabbing Mikan's hand and dragging her.

"Oujo-sama, Yukihira-sama," a man in his early thirties greeted them as soon as they arrived at the garage.

"Kou-san!" Aoi greeted, hugging the black haired man eagerly. Kousuke just chuckled at her antics and returned the quick hug. He turned to Mikan.

"Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Kousuke Nakamura, Hyuuga family's personal driver and Aoi-sama's personal butler when she was a child, you can call me, Kou," Kousuke introduced, bowing slightly.

"I'm Mikan Yukihira—"

"Natsume-sama's girlfriend," Kou finished. Mikan nodded shyly. Kou smiled and then opened the car door for them which they happily entered. A few seconds, Kou was seating at the driver's seat.

"So where are we headed, oujo?" Kou asked, looking at both of them from the rear view mirror.

"We're going to my studio, Kou-san," Aoi replied cheerfully. Kou then nodded and started driving.

"Studio?" Mikan asked.

"Yup! That's where I make my designs Mikan-nee! I forgot to tell you that I'm studying to be a fashion designer!"

"Really? That's great Aoi-chan!"

"Uhuh, and I'm going to pick a design for you there and I can also do your make-up," Aoi muttered, eyes sparkling. Mikan gulped.

* * *

><p>Natsume thought that he could sleep again, but alas he was proven wrong. It seems that he needed Mikan's presence for him to sleep. Truth to be told, this was the first in a long time for him to sleep that peacefully.<p>

It seemed that he was left alone in the house, his parents were still out. Aoi and Mikan just went out too. He sighed; he was missing the presence of the brunette already. He went downstairs and was greeted by the maids, who told him that his lunch was already served.

He thanked them, which made them gape at him. He shrugged before proceeding to the dining room to eat his lunch. While he was eating lunch, his mind can't help but think of Mikan, especially when he kissed her earlier. It was something that he wanted to do every single morning he would wake up, also, waking up with Mikan beside him made him feel so contended.

After eating lunch, he just lazed around the living room, slumping lazily at the couch. He was watching some comedy, ironically it wasn't funny. _So much for it being a comedy_, Natsume thought. He shook his head before turning off the TV; he couldn't bear to watch that boring show any longer. He sighed and proceeded to take a shower, noticing that an hour has passed since his sister and Mikan went out.

That felt pretty good, Natsume thought drying his hair with a towel. He went to his wardrobe and chose the silky grey colored suit, which he left open, with matching vest, white polo and a red tie. He usually doesn't wear a tie, but for the first time he wanted to wear one. His hair was left natural; he wasn't a fan of gel anyways. After spraying some of his cologne, he went out of his bedroom.

He was greeted by maids again, to which he nodded in acknowledgement. While on the way to his car, he checked his phone for any new messages from his sister and as expected there was one.

"Natsu-nii, get your lazy bum to my studio and pick up Mikan-nee! P.S. Get ready to get your jaw dropped, Nii!" He read aloud, amusement in his voice. He raked his raven hair, well, no matter what preparation he made, he was so sure he'd get awestruck by Mikan.

* * *

><p>In a span of thirty minutes, Natsume arrived at Aoi's studio. He parked his convertible and proceeded to the inside of the building. The security recognized him immediately and saluted.<p>

"Hyu-Hyuuga-sama!" He nodded and went to the room where Aoi usually does her work. A few employees greeted him as he walked along the corridor. Now where was it again? Ah, here it is, Natsume thought as he entered Aoi's office.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he saw no one in the said room. He was about to go find them when he heard his sister's annoying voice.

"Natsu-nii, you are just in time!" Aoi greeted behind him. He turned around and was about to say something when his thoughts went down the drain. There was Mikan behind Aoi, smiling shyly at him.

And oh god, he was literally jaw dropped. He could hear Aoi giggle at him, but he didn't care. Mikan was wearing a white cocktail dress that went an inch above her knees, with matching red belt. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing light make up, courtesy of Aoi, he presumed.

Oh hot damn, if red made Mikan look sexy and sophisticated, white made her look like a pure looking innocent angel that was smiling at him bashfully. He gulped and tried to recover from his stunned state.

"Natsu-nii, are you just going to stare at Mikan-nee all day long?" Aoi teased her brother, laughing slightly at the sight of Natsume jaw dropped. It wasn't every day you see the Natsume Hyuuga, the man who was expert on masking his emotions, jaw dropped at the sight of a girl.

Natsume glared at Aoi slightly, before walking towards Mikan. When he was in front of her, he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You look like an angel, Mikan," Natsume whispered.

"Thank you, Natsume, you look handsome yourself," Mikan replied smiling, a pink tint adorned her cheeks. Natsume continued staring at Mikan, while Mikan was getting lost at his crimson eyes.

"Alright, you two, that's enough ants in my office," Aoi said giggling slightly. Mikan's face immediately went bright red.

"Yeah right, Aoi, you just want us out before Youichi comes here to pick you up," Natsume teased. Aoi's face flushed at the mention of the Hijiri heir's name.

"Shu-shut up, Natsu-nii!" Aoi stuttered. Natsume chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Aoi, you did a great job," Natsume gratefully said, catching Aoi off guard.

"It's nothing, Natsu-nii, besides it's not every day that I get to dress up your girlfriend," Aoi replied.

"Hn, well then we'll go first," Natsume said bidding Aoi goodbye. Aoi gave her brother a quick hug and whispered,

"Natsu-nii, you two look perfect together, don't ever let Mikan-nee go, okay?" He smirked at her and nodded. Aoi smiled widely.

"See you later then," Natsume said before grabbing Mikan's hand gently and dragging her out of the office.

"Thanks Aoi-chan! Bye!" Mikan manage to say before she was completely dragged out of the place by Natsume. Aoi just nodded and happily bid the couple goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the occasion for is," Ruka asked Hotaru, who was already eating her favorite food, crab brains. The two of them were currently seated near the buffet table. Hotaru shrugged at her boyfriend. Ruka shook his head slightly; he can't really get any answer from his girlfriend when she's eating crab brains.<p>

"Ruka, Hotaru, I'm glad you both came," a voice greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga," Ruka greeted, standing. Hotaru also stand up but she just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I hope you guys are having a great time," Takahashi said, smiling at the couple gently. Ruka nodded vigorously.

"We are, Mr. Hyuuga, the crab brains are exceptional," Hotaru replied. Kaoru giggled slightly.

"I'm glad you like them Hotaru, I ordered them especially for you anyways"

"Thank you for that, Mrs. Hyuuga"

"Kaoru-san, this party is for what exactly?" Ruka asked. Hotaru smacked her boyfriend's head.

"What was that for?"

"Why must you choose to be an idiot today?" Hotaru said, shaking her head gently. Takahashi and Kaoru laughed lightly.

"It's fine, Hotaru," Kaoru then turned to Ruka. "I'm sure you're going to find the reason soon enough," she finished, smiling at Ruka. Ruka just looked at her confused.

"Err… if you say so, Kaoru-san"

"Well, we must attend to our other guests, please enjoy yourselves, Ruka, Hotaru," Takahashi said as he and his wife bid the younger couple goodbye.

"Seriously, Hotaru I can't think of any reason their holding this party," Ruka frustratingly said. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Bunny boy, if you don't shut up for the next few minutes, this—" Hotaru waved a picture in front of him. "—would be plastered all over your workplace tomorrow," she finished evilly.

Ruka looked at her mortified, how the hell did she get a picture of him in his bunny pajamas?!

"Hota—"

"Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga? Who's with him?"

"Natsume Hyuuga looks so hot! Eh? Who's that girl besides him?"

"Man, Hyuuga's so lucky, wealth looks and now, he has a beautiful girl on his arms, is she a model?"

The couple's head turned towards the entrance only to find a smirking Natsume Hyuuga entering the building, arm wrapped in a flushed Mikan Yukihira's waist protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**PHEW. I managed to upload today! Seriously, I was itching to finish this chapter when a friend of mine messaged me and asking for help in a game we were both playing. Being the good friend I was, I helped my friend and now I was late uploading this, but no matter at least I still uploaded. HAHAHAHA. It's still friday here soooo, yeah, I manage to keep my word last chapter HAHA. Well, after this chapter is another exam week for me. Exams are just popping anywhere, anytime really. It was a good thing I had a free schedule today, because on Sunday I just realized that I have to be somewhere HAHA. I keep forgetting things really. **

**So if I didn't manage to upload today, the next one would probably be on Tuesday or Thursday? But fortunately, I finished it today so yeah :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for 1000 yen romance. Achievement unlocked! :D**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

**Nikinora96** – Yeah, he did ruined the mood pretty bad. :(

**Chocoluv4869 –** Weeeeell, your wait is over for now xD Keyword: For now xD And yeah, I always imagine Aoi to be like that xD

**Angevil.S** – Awwww. Thanks! Hahaha! An early Christmas present eh, that's a really cool way of looking at it xD

**jejeje**– I really don't know how often do I update, it depends on the workload I have for school and my free time. :D But I do try to update as much as I can, really.

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsume, they are staring at us," Mikan whispered softly, her blush deepening as she heard the whispers around them.<p>

"Let them stare, Mikan," Natsume coolly replied as he led her towards his parents. Natsume smirked as he remembered the cause of Mikan's flushed face.

_They were now in front of the hall entrance; Mikan was looking at Natsume, her face full of worry and nervousness, Natsume smiled at her._

_"Natsume, I'm nervous, I mean I'm meeting a lot of people from your world! It's like I'm going to be executed if I don't pass or something," Mikan babbled. Natsume smiled at her and gripped her hand tightly._

_"Mikan, why are you so nervous, my parents already approves of you, and society got nothing to say about that," Natsume assured but Mikan wasn't assured the least._

_"Bu- but, still, what if they think badly of you? I mean I'm not from your w_o—" _Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence, Natsume suddenly kissed her gently. Mikan's face immediately flushed and shyly returned his kiss, completely forgetting about her nervousness. After a few seconds, Natsume pulled off, grinning at her._

_"Mikan, I don't give a damn to what they say, to me you're the only one that matters," Natsume huskily said, smiling boyishly. Mikan just nodded, too stunned at his charismatic smile. Taking the chance of Mikan's obliviousness, he smirked as he put his arm around her waist and led her inside._

"Natsume! Mikan-chan! About time you arrive, might I add that you look charming Mikan-chan! Aoi did a great job," Kaoru greeted, smiling widely at the two.

"I agree with my wife, Mikan-chan, you absolutely dazzled every male in this hall," Takahashi added. Natsume scoffed, of course, it was his Mikan they were talking about.

"Thank you, Auntie Kaoru, Uncle Takahashi, you two look lovely as well," Mikan replied, smiling shyly. Kaoru then looked at Natsume and nodded.

"Hmm, it's a good thing your face isn't bruised that badly else you'd pale in comparison with Mikan-chan here," Kaoru teased. Takahashi laughed lightly at his wife's remark.

"Whatever, mom," Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"Natsume, how could you talk to your mom like that?" Mikan semi-glared at Natsume. Natsume just coolly shrugged. Kaoru giggled.

"It's alright, Mikan-chan, that boy's shy like that," Takahashi said, earning him a glare from Natsume.

"Mikan-chan! Nii-chan! Mom! Dad!"

"Why must you shout, they're not deaf you know," A cold voice said. Mikan turned to them and saw Aoi with a white haired young lad; he was probably the same age as Aoi. He kind of reminds me of Natsume, Mikan thought.

"Aoi you look lovely as well, might I add that you did well on Mikan-chan," Kaoru merrily stated. Aoi nodded.

"I'm quite proud of myself, I made Natsu-nii's jaw drop after all," Aoi added.

"Good afternoon, auntie, uncle," Youichi greeted.

"Hello to you to Youichi," Takahashi and Kaoru greeted. He then turned to Natsume.

"Natsu-nii," Youichi greeted. Natsume nodded. Definitely like Natsume, Mikan grinned.

"By the way Mikan-nee, this is Youichi Hijiri, Youichi, meet Mikan-nee, Natsu-nii's girlfriend," Aoi explained.

"Nice to meet you, You-chan," Mikan cheerfully said, beaming at him.

"You-chan?" Youichi asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Can't I call you that?" She asked, her smile faltering.

"It's fine," he immediately said. Aoi gasped.

"Youichi, you're unfair, I called you that a lot of times and you always tell me not to call you that, and when it's Mikan-nee you let her call you that," Aoi cried. Youichi just ignored her and turned to Natsume.

"Since you two and Aoi have arrived, I can finally start the party, if you'll excuse me," Takahashi stated as he and his wife bid them goodbye. Aoi and Youichi also left them, Youichi saying that the pig was hungry so they were going to go eat, earning him a smack from Aoi.

* * *

><p>"Your parents are so graceful," Mikan whispered as she stared at the older couple on the stage.<p>

"Well, it runs in the blood I guess," Natsume proudly added. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pertaining to you"

"You wound me, my fair maiden," Natsume replied, feigning hurt as he put a hand on his heart.

"As if that's enough to wound your ego, my lord," Mikan retorted. Natsume chuckled, earning looks from the guests.

"See that? You've just ruined my reputation," Natsume groaned as he looked around.

"Reputation of what?"

"Of being an—"

"If I may have everyone's attention," Takahashi's voice boomed. The crowd, including Mikan and Natsume, immediately stopped their whispers and listened attentively to the Hyuuga family head.

"A pleasant afternoon to everyone, first of all, I would like to thank you for having the time to attend this party of ours, and I know you're wondering what this party for is," Takahashi continued, glancing at Natsume.

"Well, usually I would do the honors of announcing it, but it seems my wife here—" Takahashi gestured at Kaoru. "—is so excited that I'll let her do the honors," Takahashi said as he gave the microphone to Kaoru. Kaoru glared at him for a second before turning to the crowd.

"Please, don't mind my idiotic husband," Kaoru started, making the guests laugh at their antics.

"As my husband was saying, I'm happy to announce that my son, whom I thought was forever a bachelor, has a girlfriend now," Kaoru enthusiastically stated. Whispers immediately enveloped the hall.

"What? Hyuuga has a girlfriend now?"

"I bet it's that pretty lady beside him"

"Hyuuga-sama's not a bachelor anymore?"

But one voice stood out,

"Noooo! Natsume-sama's mine!" A green haired girl shrieked as she frantically looked for Natsume and when she finally did, she marched towards him.

"Oh crap, why did my parents have to invite Shouda?" Natsume muttered to himself as he hurriedly grabbed Mikan's hand and was about to walk away when his parents said something.

"Shouda-san—" Sumire stopped and nervously looked at Kaoru. "—I wouldn't want something to happen to my party now would I? Please, refrain from doing anything rash," Kaoru mumbled evilly, looking at Sumire blankly. Sumire gulped before going back to her place, muttering curses here and there.

"Well, now that's settled, may I call on my son and his lovely girlfriend on the stage please," Kaoru exclaimed cheerfully as she cast a look on Natsume. Mikan's face paled and glanced at Natsume.

"Must we really go up there, Natsume?" Mikan asked him nervously.

"Yes, you know how stubborn my mom can be," Natsume replied casually.

"I know a certain someone who's as stubborn," Mikan whispered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that stubborn," Natsume countered.

"Oh, someone's guilty," Mikan teased. Natsume just glared and then his face immediately turned devilish and he swept Mikan off her feet and carried her bridal style.

"Natsume, put me down!" Mikan squealed. Natsume just grinned at her as he made his way to the stage.

* * *

><p>Kaoru as well as the crowd was stunned; did the Natsume Hyuuga just smile? And other than that, he just carried a woman to the stage bridal style, as if he did that every day with her. Who knew that he was capable of such things?<p>

"My, I didn't know Natsume could openly act like that," Kaoru whispered to her husband as she watched the two. Takahashi nodded, putting an arm on Kaoru's waist.

"We really need to thank Mikan-chan for that," Takahashi stated, smiling as the younger couple arrive at the stage.

"You're right about that dear, Mikan-chan opened Natsume's locked up emotions after all," Kaoru agreed.

Natsume finally put Mikan down and hold her hand, intertwining their fingers, while Mikan was blushing so hard that she wanted the ground to swallow her.

"I hate you, you meanie," Mikan whispered as she glared at Natsume. Kaoru smiled at the two of them and gave the microphone to Natsume. He muttered thanks before facing the crowd. Mikan beside him, ignoring him, he frowned slightly at that.

"I appreciate all of you for coming to this party even though I know your schedules are packed, so all of you can enjoy this party more, I'm making this quick—" He grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her close to him, embracing her in front of all the guests. "—this is Mikan Yukihira, and I'm proud to say that she's my girlfriend," Natsume grinned cheekily. Mikan blushed; he just can't stay angry at this man.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted. Natsume turned to his girlfriend and smirked.

"Well, they're asking for it," he whispered huskily before giving her a peck on the lips. Cameras flashed, fan girls fainted and cried, it was official, Natsume Hyuuga wasn't single anymore.

* * *

><p>After that little event, Mikan and Natsume proceeded to Hotaru and Ruka's table.<p>

"Good afternoon, Ruka-san, Hotaru," Mikan greeted them happily as soon as they arrived at the other couple's table. Hotaru nodded while Ruka greeted back.

"I'm still wondering if you're the same Hyuuga I know," Hotaru stated. Natsume just smirked at her.

"Come on, Hotaru, I think it's a good thing that Natsume changed for the better," Ruka stated.

"Yeah, actually it does, his smiling pictures are quite in demand after all," Hotaru replied casually.

"Imai, still the money loving blackmailing queen I see," Natsume nonchalantly mumbled as he pulled out a chair for Mikan to seat on.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan beamed at him. Natsume smiled back and sat beside her.

"See? Hyuuga's not a gentleman, but the Hyuuga I see hear is quite the opposite"

"Imai, shut it," Natsume then turned to Mikan.

"You thirsty?" He asked, Mikan nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get you some water and food," Natsume said as he excused himself and went to the buffet table.

"Bunny boy, go get me some more crab brains too," Hotaru ordered.

"Eh, but you just—"

"Do I look like I entertain complaints?" Ruka shook his head and immediately followed Natsume. As soon as Ruka left, silence enveloped Mikan and Hotaru.

"Uh… so how are you Hotaru?" Mikan asked sheepishly, not really liking silence.

"I'm fine, you?" Hotaru replied monotonously.

"I'm quite alright too, thanks for asking," Mikan beamed at Hotaru. Another awkward silence ensued, until Mikan broke it off.

"Hotaru, I was just wondering, if you don't mind me asking," Mikan began as she fidgeted on her seat. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her as she took a sip of her water and gestured for her to continue.

"When did you and Ruka become a couple?" Mikan asked. Hotaru almost spit out the water she was drinking. Hotaru didn't thought that she'd ask that question, for sure she thought that Mikan would just asked something related to her and Natsume's relationship but she was proven wrong. The way the brunette's mind work was just unique in its own way.

"High school," She answered truthfully. Mikan gaped.

"Wow! You've been together for such a long time already," Mikan cheerfully stated. Hotaru nodded, it has been years after all. Mikan was about to ask another question when a man called her attention.

Mikan turned to the man and her eyes slightly widened, he was handsome, but not as handsome as Natsume, she noted. His silky red hair and grey eyes complimented his dark suit and white polo perfectly.

"Uh… Miss, you caught my eyes the moment I entered the hall, can I ask you for a dance?" he asked smiling charmingly at her, hand held out waiting for Mikan to take it. Hotaru raised an eyebrow in amusement, this is going to be interesting, she thought as she looked at the red haired man. She knows she have seen him somewhere, but she just can't figure out where.

"Umm…Mr—"

"Hanazono," a voice cut Mikan off.

"Natsume," Mikan gaped as she turned to Natsume with Ruka in tow. Natsume nodded and gave her, her food and water before turning to the young man.

"Hyuuga, it's been awhile," Ken greeted smiling politely at him.

"Yeah, and the first thing I see you do is hit on my girlfriend," Natsume annoyingly retorted.

"Natsume, he was just asking for a dance," Mikan defended. Natsume just groaned. Ken chuckled.

"Ah, pardon me; I didn't know she was your girlfriend—" Natsume looked at him incredulously.

"I practically announced it earlier—"

"I was late so I didn't know," Ken cut him off.

"Whatever," Natsume nonchalantly replied. Ken laughed lightly and turned to Mikan.

"I'm sorry for making your boyfriend grumpy, it's just that I didn't know you were off limits, if I knew I wouldn't have asked you, thank you for the time, and nice to meet you," Ken stated as he bowed but before leaving their table he turned to Natsume.

"By the way Hyuuga, it's nice to see you finally settle down, I thought for some time that you were gay, nice to see you proving me otherwise," he smirked as he left. Hotaru and Ruka chuckled.

"That little!" Natsume irritatingly said before taking a seat beside Mikan.

"You didn't have to be so rude, you know," Mikan said as she looked at Natsume. Natsume just shrugged.

"He was the one who asked someone else's girl for a dance," Natsume retorted.

"Aren't you possessive, Hyuuga," Hotaru commented, munching the crab brains Ruka got her.

"That he is, you know he practically scared the living day lights out of the caterers when he saw Hanazono-san approaching Mikan," Ruka stated. Natsume glared at Ruka. Ruka just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Everyone in their table was finished eating and Mikan was staring at the dance floor, watching some of the couples dance. Ruka asked Hotaru for a dance to which Hotaru responded with dragging Ruka to the dance floor, she can even see Aoi and Youichi dancing. Natsume noticed this and stood up making Mikan glance at him.<p>

"Natsume?" Natsume just effortlessly grabbed her hand and tugged her, successfully making her stand. Mikan then look at him questioningly, but the only answer she got was her getting drag to the dance floor.

"Oh, no, I can't dance, Natsume," Mikan tried to reason.

"I don't either, but why not give it a shot?" Natsume said as he put his hands on her waist.

"That one's a total lie, you of all people know how to dance, I for one can't, I might stomp on your feet," Mikan told him.

"I don't care," Natsume replied.

"I really can't do this Natsume," Mikan tried again.

"I don't care, I know you wanted to dance, I can see the look in your eyes earlier," Natsume said.

"… But I suck," Mikan replied, remembering her high school days. Natsume just looked at her blankly. Mikan sighed before wrapping her arms around Natsume's neck. It was a good thing that a slow song was playing.

A few moments later, they were slowly dancing in beat with the song, with Natsume leading Mikan's every move.

"See you aren't half bad," Natsume told her as they finished the song, placing his forehead to hers.

"I'm quite surprised myself too, maybe it's because my dancing partner's so good," She heartily said with light laugh.

"Nah I'm not that good," Natsume said as gave her a peck on the lips. Mikan blushed.

"Who are you and what have you done with arrogant Natsume?" Mikan managed to reply. Natsume laughed as he led her to their table.

"You never fail to make me laugh at the simplest things, Mikan, I wonder how you do it," he said, smiling at her.

"I'm just glad that my presence makes you laugh and smile," Mikan said sincerely.

"Well, that means you just have to be beside me, all the time," Natsume said, winking at her. Mikan giggled cutely.

"Natsume"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to the washroom for a bit," Mikan stated standing up. Natsume was about to stand up when Mikan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait for me here, I'd be back in a minute," Mikan gave him peck on the lips before heading off to the washroom. Natsume just watched her gaping slightly.

_She got me wrapped around her fingers, _Natsume thought as he stared at the direction of the washroom.

* * *

><p>Mikan was humming happily when she entered the washroom. She was really having a great time out there, well, with Natsume being undeniably sweet and romantic; she can't help but fall for him deeply.<p>

And she finally met some people that we're part of his world, the best part was that they weren't really minding her status, or they didn't even ask what her status was. Well, except for that permy, which Mikan still don't remember her name. Maybe it's the power of the Hyuuga's, but Mikan really didn't care about that, as long as she got to spend time with Natsume, that's all that matters.

She was happily washing her face when she saw someone's reflection on the mirror.

"I've finally got you alone, Mikan Yukihira," a cold voice spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**I finally uploaded another chapter! XD And I bring good news! Probably next week, I wouldn't have that much classes and the week after that is a week-long break for me! Yey! Freedom at last! **

**This story made me realize that I didn't describe my OC from Eternity. HAHAHA, well at least I did the justice of describing him here? xD**

**And I'm sorry to say that I ended up ending this with a cliffie too! What's with me today? Ending my chapters with a cliffie HAHA. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too as much as the others!**

**For those who commented that they can't wait for the next chapter, the wait is finally over!**

**chikuura** – HAHA, I really didn't noticed that it took 12 chapters for them to kiss HAHA. And dayum you :( Why must you say that you have such long breaks? ***cries in a corner***

**Ayame-hime11d7 –** HAHAHA, I'm not really sure if I have good integrity or I just like to cram things! HAHAHA. The reason I usually have no time is ***whispers*** cramming~ Almost every single time, I cram. HAHAHA. :( I know I have to stop.

**Angevil.S** – :( I feel like I'm torturing Tsubasa. HAHA.

**Haruhi-chan131 **– Yeah, it definitely felt like that. Well, I guess they are comfortable with each other so much that it felt like they've done that a million times already.

**Jen** – Who doesn't love Aoi? XD And yes, Hotaru would always love crab brains. XD

**Guest **– Guest-san, thank you for the positive feed back! And yeah, I was really planning on someone asking Mikan to dance… xD and a bout of jealous Natsume of course!

**StarElsie**–Thanks! :D I try to write every chapter the very best I can, so I'm happy to receive such good feedbacks :D

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've finally got you alone, Mikan Yukihira"<p>

Mikan felt a shiver went down her spine as soon as she heard those words. She anxiously stared at the intruder. A red haired man was looking at her coldly through his violet eyes, a smirk adorned his face. Just the sight of him made Mikan shiver.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully, looking at him. He let out a hollow chuckle.

"I'm sure we're fairly acquainted," he replied coldly. Acquainted? When? Mikan thought as she racked her brain if she really did such a man, but to no luck, she can't remember.

"What do you me—"

"Reo, what's taking you so long?"

"Luna, I was just wrapping things up," The red haired man, Reo, coolly shrugged. Luna? That name seems familiar, Mikan thought. A strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, that were looking at her coldly, then entered the room. Mikan stared at her before letting out a gasp in recognition.

"You… you're that girl," Mikan whispered.

"I'm glad you remembered how you humiliated me, Yukihira," she devilishly spat.

"Now, now, Luna, save the chatting for later, let's get this over with first then you'll have plenty of time chatting with little girl here," Reo nonchalantly said, walking slowly towards her. Mikan looked at him wide eyed, fear written all over her face.

"Whatever, Reo," Luna spat before leaving the room. Mikan was about to exit the room when she was grabbed by Reo.

"We can't have you escaping now, can we?" Reo humorlessly chuckled. Mikan squirmed under his hold.

"Someone help!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. Reo smirked evilly.

"No one would hear you here" Her eyes widened but she shook her head and screamed again.

"Help! Someone! Natsume! Sa—"

"Damn woman, I thought my ears were going deaf," Reo whispered to himself as he shook his hand and stared at the brunette girl lying helplessly on the floor.

"Reo even though we're at an isolated place—"

"I know that's why I knocked her out, let's go before someone comes," Reo said carrying Mikan bridal style before leaving the washroom with Luna in tow.

* * *

><p>Natsume kept glancing at the direction of the washroom. He was getting anxious; it's been ten minutes since Mikan left.<p>

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka asked as soon as he and Hotaru took their seats.

"Yeah, Hyuuga, you look like a lost puppy," Hotaru agreed. Natsume glared at her before sighing deeply.

"It's just, Mikan's taking too long at the washroom and she's been gone for ten minutes already," Natsume muttered.

"Natsume, girls really take long time there, I mean Hotaru's like that, it felt like she was sleep—" Hotaru smacked his head. "—ouch, what was that for," Ruka said, rubbing his head. Hotaru just glared at him. Ruka gulped.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel anxious, my gut feeling tells me that something's wro—"

_"Natsume!"_

Natsume stood up and glanced around; for sure he heard Mikan's voice shouting his name. Ruka looked at Natsume confusingly.

"Did you hear that?" Natsume asked them, Ruka shook his head. Hotaru just looked at him, her face void of emotions.

"Natsume, calm down you're just—" Ruka didn't get to finish what he was saying because Natsume ran all his might towards the washroom.

"Come on, I'm sure it's no—" Hotaru stood up and glared at Ruka.

"Bunny boy, let's go, I have a bad feeling too," Hotaru said following Natsume. Ruka just sighed deeply before following his best friend and girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Mikan! Are you there? Please, answer me!" Natsume shouted at the opening of the girl's washroom while ringing her phone. Even though he badly wanted to enter the said room, he can't. It was still a private area for girls, he should respect that.<p>

_The number you have dial—_

"Damn it! Why's her phone off?" He rang again.

_The number you have dialed is currently unattended. Please try you—_

"Mikan! Are you—"

"Kyaa! Is that Hyuuga-sama?" Some girls squealed. Natsume bit the inside of his cheek.

"Mika—"

"Hyuuga, stop shouting and I'll go in and check," Hotaru said, leaving Ruka and Natsume at the entrance.

"Natsume, I'm sure Mikan's there, she just didn't here you shout," Ruka said, patting Natsume's back. Natsume just looked at him and nodded slightly. He badly wanted to believe that Mikan was there, but somehow, his gut feeling told him otherwise.

"Mikan, please be there," Natsume whispered softly, still ringing her phone.

As Hotaru entered the girl's washroom, she was greeted by the scent of powder and make-up. She saw three girls pampering their selves in front of the mirror. She ignored them and checked the inside of each cubicle. Her eyebrows furrowed when they were empty. She turned her gaze to the three girls.

"Answer me; did someone use the washroom before you?" Hotaru demanded. The three girls looked at each other before shaking their head.

"Nope, it was pretty much empty when we entered," One girl answered.

"I see," She replied biting her lip, Mikan's nowhere in sight. She quickly went outside.

"Hotaru, what too—"

"She wasn't there, was she?" Natsume asked, eyes glinting dangerously. Hotaru shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Hyuu—" Hotaru's eyes widened. Natsume just punched a wall; the impact was so strong that it echoed throughout the hallway.

"Natsume!" They heard someone call. Their heads whipped to the direction of the voice. Kaoru, Aoi and Youichi were approaching them.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, Aoi," Ruka greeted while Hotaru nodded at the both of them in acknowledgement. Natsume just looked at them, hand still on the wall.

"What's wrong we heard a something loud and—" She gasped at Natsume. "—Natsume! Why'd you punch the wall?" Kaoru asked as she grabbed Natsume's hand and examined it.

"Mikan… she—" Natsume's phone rang. He quickly looked at the screen and saw it was Mikan's name, he hurriedly answered.

"Mikan! Where are you!"

* * *

><p>"Mikan! Where are you?! Why aren't you answering your phon—"<p>

_"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Hyuuga, but this isn't little girl,"_ a deep cold voice answered. Natsume's brows furrowed.

"Who the heck are you? What have you done to Mikan! Where is she?"

_"Let's just say I have unsettled business with this little girl, oh and probably you too, I'm hitting two birds in one stone actually," _he chuckled. Natsume gripped his phone tightly.

"If you ever touch Mikan, I'll—"

"I'm already touching her—"

"You bastard!"

_"Alright enough of that Hyuuga, I don't have the time to speak nonsense with you," _he cut off.

"…"

_"That's a good boy, now if you want this little girl back you have to find us, and fast, because I don't know maybe by the time you get here, you'll see this little girl swimming in her own blood" _Natsume's heart clenched as he imagined Mikan… dead in her own pool of blood, he shook his head.

"Don't touch her!"

_"Chill, I'm not touching her… yet," _he chuckled darkly.

"You little—"

_"I'm giving you, I dunno three hours I guess, capiche Hyuuga? I mean with your power and connections that would seem child's play to you, well I also want you to come alone, good luck!" _he said, laughing evilly before hanging up.

"Oi! Oi!" He barked. Natsume clenched his fists. Whoever that bastard was, he'd pay, he thought.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"The one who kidnapped Mikan, he wants me to come find them alone," Natsume explained.

"He's a good one for targeting Mikan the moment you announce you guys are officially dating," Ruka commented.

"About that, I think he has business with Mikan too, he said that himself"

"Natsu-nii, are you really going alone?" Aoi asked worriedly. Kaoru look just as worried too.

"I, of course…"

"Don't be stupid Hyuuga, he might be one heck of a criminal, but he messed with the wrong person," Hotaru said.

"Thanks, Imai," Natsume mumbled gratefully.

"I'm not doing this for you," Hotaru replied.

"Whatever you say, Imai," Natsume smirked.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up in a small room that was dimly lit. It had a mini fridge, small bed and table. There was even a small television. She hurriedly went for the door only to find it locked. She groaned and sat on the bed. It seems that she's stuck here.<p>

"How long was I out?" Mikan asked herself.

"Just an hour," A voiced answered her. Her head whipped to the direction of the voice. Reo was standing by the door.

"You!" Mikan angrily spat. Reo looking at her, it gave her the creeps. Whenever she saw him, she can't help but feel anxious around him.

"Come on; don't be so angry at me, if anything" His face suddenly turned livid. "I should be the one getting angry here," he whispered so calmly, that it scared Mikan.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, trying not to sound so frightened.

"I figured you'd asked that, so I'll tell you a quick story," Reo cheerfully stated. Mikan only looked at him blankly.

"Don't be like that; at least pretend to be a happy little girl, listening to a story." Mikan only rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested to whatever you sa—"

"Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Yukihira," Reo cut off.

"How do you know the name of my parents?" Mikan coldly asked him.

"Oh, it seems that you're interested now," Reo smirked. Mikan glared at him

"To answer your question…" His face turned dark.

"Well, for starters, I was the one who killed your parents," Reo angrily spat.

"Wha-what?"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK TWENTY YEARS AGO<em>

_Sixteen years old Reo was watching TV, waiting for his mom to finish dinner and his dad come home. Just like how he would every night, but unlike any other night, his father came home, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes reeking from him, a bottle of beer in his hands._

_"Welcome home, da—"_

_"That Anjo I thought I could trust him, and those damned Yukihira lawyers! How did they manage to find about my drug dealing schemes?" Kuonji, Reo's father, shouted as he entered the living room, ignoring Reo._

_"Dear, what happened?" his mom asked, emerging from the kitchen. Kuonji ignored his wife and drank the bottle he was holding._

_"How dare they? The company I've been working for years, they destroyed it within days," Kuonji babbled._

_"What do you mean—"_

_"Would you shut up!" He smacked his wife's face, making her hit the ground hard._

_"Mom!" Reo immediately went to his mother's side._

_"Re-reo…" His father looked at them in disgust, before leaving the house._

_"What have we done wrong mom?" Reo asked._

_"I don't know…" His mother hugged him dearly._

_The peaceful nights wherein his father comes home from their company was long gone and replaced by a drunken monster that constantly beats his mom and him. It went on for months, until one night, his mother committed suicide. He just came home from his part-time delivery job and found his mom on the pool of her own blood._

_When his dad found out, he thought that he will change, but no, he beat him twice as hard. He was even blaming him for leaving his mother all alone. That was when he snapped and killed his own father._

_Nobody came to his parent's funeral, he was all alone. On his way home, he saw the Yukihira family on the park, he knew it was the Yukihira's because his dad kept a folder of the Yukihira lawyers on his desk, he just so happened to read it. Happiness was written all over the family's faces, and something within Rei cracked. They were the reason he lost everything, his loving mother, and his dad became a monster because of them._

_He tried to forget about it, and just lived on with his life but then one day when he was on a late night delivery; he saw the Yukihira's enter their car, a few blocks away from the house he was delivering to. And something within him just took over and when he came too, there was blood everywhere. He went out of the truck and saw that it was rammed to a car, he checked who it belonged too and found out it was the Yukihira's._

_He didn't felt any remorse, in fact, he felt alive. He felt happy, that's when he realized that he wasn't done yet. He won't stop until he finds the daughter and gave her a taste of hell._

* * *

><p>"You… how could you…" Mikan cried, her body shaking from the information she have just heard.<p>

"It actually took me, twenty years to see you again," Reo laughed maniacally.

Mikan sobbed. Her parents were killed by this crazy man. It wasn't her parents' fault that his dad was into illegal things, it was their job to defend their clients, it just so happened that her parents won the case so why would his dad blame her parents?

"My parents have done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary they are the one's responsible for everything! If they just left my dad's company alone, they would still be here!" Reo barked.

"You're insane!"

"Thank you for the compliment," Reo smirked.

"I can't be_—_"

"Reo, how much time did you give, Natsume?" A wickedly sweet voice said. Mikan glanced at the newcomer.

"Natsume? What are you going to do with him?" Mikan gasped.

"Oh, look you're awake now," Luna blankly stated, checking her nails.

"Three hours? I'm sure he'll find us before then," Reo calmly replied. Mikan's eyes widened, why do they want Natsume? Reo's business was her right, that woman too. Mikan's sure that she's the one they wanted why did they need to drag Natsume?

"Answer me! What does Natsume have to do with this? It's me that you want right?" Mikan shrieked, standing up. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You're right, actually I only have business with you, but my step-sister," Reo gestured towards Luna. "Has something to do with Hyuuga, so you could say I have business with him too," Reo explained.

"Step… sister?" Mikan croaked.

"Yeah, she's my step sister, her family adopted me a few months after my parents' death, after all, her parents and my dad were business partners, they also cleared my name for being a suspect for driving that truck," Reo smirked at her.

"I don't understand why you're explaining things to her," Luna nonchalantly stated, glancing at Mikan disgustingly.

"Now, now, dearest sister, I'm sure you want to revenge on both of them for humiliating you like tha—" Smack. "—ouch, okay."

"Not really, I was just going to teach this little slut a lesson not to mess with what's mine," Luna smiled evilly.

"Natsume's not yours! He's not a thing to—" Slap. Mikan fell to the ground, right hand touching her cheek, slightly whimpering.

"Who gave you permission to talk?" Luna mumbled darkly. Reo just sighed at and looked at her.

"Anyways, why did you want me to call that Hyuuga brat, if you only wanted this little girl?" Reo asked confusingly. Luna looked at him blankly.

"Just because…" Luna mumbled before leaving the room. Reo internally smacked himself.

"I really love how you're so spontaneous," Reo muttered sarcastically as he slid his hand down to his face. Turning to Mikan, he crouched down beside her. Mikan anxiously looked at him.

"Well, either way your knight in shining armor would come for you anyways," Reo said, touching her hair softly.

"Don't touch me!" Mikan cried, slapping his hand away.

"Feisty, aren't you?" He chuckled darkly. Mikan just glared at him.

"Hmmm, Hyuuga's sure taking his sweet time finding you, or maybe he abandoned you already?" Reo wondered aloud.

"Natsume would never!" Mikan retorted.

"Really now? Maybe, he was just playing with you, you know? I mean, maybe he's just bored with the usual sluts in the high class world, he wanted something new—" Slap.

"Don't talk about Natsume like that," Mikan stated angrily, glaring at Reo. Reo bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'll let that pass for now, but if you do another stunt like that, I don't think Hyuuga will find you alive," Reo mumbled lividly before standing up and left the room, closing the door loudly.

"Natsume… Mom… Dad…" Mikan whimpered, tears falling freely from her eyes.

* * *

><p>The party ended on an hour ago. Mr. Hyuuga had to end it earlier due to Mikan being kidnapped, but they didn't disclose that information to the public. They had a lot in their hands already and they don't want to deal with media if ever the caught wind of what happened.<p>

An hour and a half has passed when Reo called them. They were now at a private suite in the hotel, discussing the whereabouts of Mikan.

"I should have insisted that I come with her," Natsume groaned, pacing back and forth.

"Hyuuga, what's done is done, we need to focus with the task at hand," Hotaru mumbled, typing on her laptop furiously.

"Hotaru's right, Natsume, no need to dwell in the past, we should focus on finding Mikan-chan," Takahashi stated.

"We only have an hour and a half to find her…" Aoi mumbled softly, clutching Youichi's arm tightly. Youichi patted her head comfortingly.

"Whoever bastard—" Natsume's phone rang and he immediately answered it.

"Have you found her?"

"… Hyuuga-sama, we're sorry to tell you that—" He gripped his phone tightly.

"Don't give me that crap and search for her again!" Natsume angrily stated before hanging up.

"Our men are having trouble finding her?" Kaoru asked Natsume. Natsume just groaned in frustration.

"What the hell are they doing, reall—"

"Hyuuga, calm down, I've found Mikan," Hotaru cut off. Natsume's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I've found Mikan, now let's go before we lose any more time," Hotaru stated, hurriedly leaving the suite with Ruka in tow. Hotaru might not show it, but she was worried about the brunette. She was the first person to ask for her friendship, so Mikan grew to her.

"You guys stay here in case something happens, I'll ask Imai to send you the location," Natsume said before running after the two, leaving the three Hyuugas and Youichi in the room.

"Stay safe everyone!" Aoi shouted.

"I hope Mikan-chan's safe," Kaoru mumbled. Takahashi wrapped around his arm around her.

"I'm sure she is," He whispered.

* * *

><p>With Natsume driving like a madman, they arrived at the place within the span of thirty minutes. The place was an old abandoned building. Natsume bit the inside of his cheek; he figured that it wasn't going to be easy, as he looked at the entrance. Two heavily armed men were guarding the entrance.<p>

"Man, I'm never riding shotgun again if you're driving like that," Ruka panted.

"Whatever, Ruka"

"I've never seen this building before," Ruka mumbled, glancing around.

"Well, it is pretty isolated," Hotaru stated.

"I think I've seen this building before, it was owned by the Mouri's, if I remembered correctly," Natsume said, looking for an entrance.

"Mouri?" Ruka asked, raising a brow. Hotaru just looked at Natsume curiously.

"Yeah, I think I've seen this building when I was reading an article about companies," Natsume shrugged.

"So how do we do this? The entrance is a no go," Ruka stated. No shit Ruka, Natsume thought rolling his eyes.

"There are guards surrounding the entire building too," Hotaru added.

"I think the back has fewer guards, we could use the broken window there," Natsume started. Ruka gasped and stared at Hotaru worriedly.

"You're not coming with us, are you?"

"Are you an idiot? Do you think I could do that? I'm freaking wearing this—" Hotaru gestured to her dress.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question," Ruka stated, scratching the back of his head. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Had enough of flirting?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"Natsume!" Ruka chided lowly. Hotaru just glared at Natsume.

"Alright, I'll go first Ruka, you follow," Natsume stated before swiftly moving pass the guards and getting inside the broken window.

"Man, why is he so good at everything?" Ruka mumbled, shaking his head slightly.

"Be safe," Hotaru mumbled softly, looking at Ruka. Ruka beamed, kissing her cheek lightly. Hotaru blushed slightly.

"I will," Ruka replied before following Natsume.

_Please, let them be safe_, Hotaru prayed silently watching Ruka took off.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it seems Hyuuga has arrived and with an hour to spare," Reo amusingly stated, watching from his computer screen.<p>

"I thought you told him to be alone?" Luna asked, looking at the blonde haired man who was tailing Natsume.

"I did, well, when did Hyuuga ever follow instructions, besides I doubt that blondie would pose a threat anyways," Reo coolly shrugged. Luna rolled her eyes.

"If you say so then, I'm going to that slut's room," Luna replied about to leave the control room when Reo called her.

"Alright, just don't overdo it okay?" She just waved her hand in reply.

"Tss, that Luna," Reo muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello there! raku-chama here~**

**PHEW, FINALLY I UPDATED. GOOD NEWS, it's vacation time! Just a week or so though, but I'm happy with it. HAHAHA. I promise to update as much within this little time I have! XD**

**To clear things up about Reo's flashback, the first part happened months before Mikan's flashback on chapter eight. The second part wherein he killed his father was the same month when he killed Mikan's parents. I hope this clears out any confusion, if there was any. XD**

**DrPsycoBunny **– Thanks! xD I try to write every chapter as best as I could. XD

**MarSette **– XD I had fun writing that part! Thanks! Whatever they shared… will remain a secret XD

**Guest **– And you're partially correct! XD It is Luna, alongside with Reo though HAHA.

**Jen **– I wish you luck finding a boyfriend like the Natsume in my story XD

**Crazy Shortie** – Aww, like I've mentioned earlier, I try to write every chapter the best that I could… so I'm glad you like it xD

**Nikinora96 –** LOL. Yes, Natsume to the rescue! Well, crab brains = Hotaru after all HAHA.

**To my readers out there,**

**Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

**_-Raku-chama-_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>After Reo left her alone, she slumped down on the edge of the bed, crying for the unreasonable death of her parents. Why must her parents be the receiving end of such actions? They have done nothing wrong. Even though she was just a child when they passed away, she remembers how kind and loving they are.<p>

How her mom always helps anyone who was in need and how her dad never fails to reads her bedtime stories every single night even though he was busy with his work. Mikan couldn't understand why they need to die.

Mikan wanted to cry all day; she wanted to but couldn't, after all she was still in danger right now. Even though she's still shaken about the death of her parents, any moment that Luna or Reo would burst through the door and do whatever they wanted to do with her… she shuddered at the thought.

She wiped her tears. There must be somewhere out of this small room. She looked around, there was a small window on top of the she was sitting at but it was too small for her. She glanced at the door. She sighed; the door's the only way out of this cramped room.

She was still pondering on what to do when the door suddenly opened revealing a strawberry blonde haired woman, smirking evilly at her disheveled state. She glared at the woman. There's just something about the woman in front of her that irks her. Also, she still hasn't forgotten the slap she got earlier she still feel the sting.

"What do you want?" Mikan angrily spat, successfully making Luna's face immediately turn sour.

"Acting tough now, bitch?" Luna mocked.

"Are you talking to yourself? Because I know I'm not a bitch," Mikan sneered. She noticed that Luna left the door open… It seems that an opportunity for her to escape magically came.

"You…" Luna stated before slapping her again but this time Mikan actually caught her hand midway and glared at her.

"Let go," Luna said as she squirmed. Mikan's grip on her was so tight that it really hurt. Luna stumbled as she was released by Mikan albeit not so gently.

"Oh, before I forget—" Luna whipped her head at her. "—here's my payment for earlier," Mikan scornfully said before slapping her with her, hard, making Luna fall to the ground completely.

"How dare yo—"

Mikan didn't waste any time, with all her might she sprinted towards the door.

"—Hey!" Luna shrieked, hastily stood up, bumping her head in the process, on the small table at the center making her tumble again.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>After running out of her small room, she's now inside of a dirty old locker in another room somewhere below the floor she was held captive, hiding from those two bulky guys outside. She heaved a sigh; if she knew that someone was guarding her room, she would have thought thoroughly of her plan, she inwardly smacked her head. Of course there's someone guarding her room! She's a hostage for howalon's sake.<p>

"Stupid Mikan," she mumbled to herself.

Well, at least she managed to get out of that slut's case. She'd rather play hide and seek with these guys than stay in one room with the psychopath fan girl of Natsume. Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone. Using the small hole of the old locker, she took a peek outside.

"Little girl, if I were you I'd just show myself," the bearded man said as he checked under the bed.

She gulped as she noticed the other guy was eyeing the lockers. When Mikan saw that he was walking towards the lockers Mikan quickly stopped peeking and tried to squeeze her body inside more.

"Hey bro, I think I know where she is," she heard him mutter smugly.

"Oh."

Mikan swallowed hard as she hears them laugh as they open the locker doors, it was somewhat a good thing that they decided to start from the left, or else she was doomed from the start but she was still doomed. Is this just prolonging her inevitable misery? Mikan didn't want to think of that. She believes that there is still hope somewhere… inside of these lockers.

But it quickly died as she heard them open several lockers near her…

_Is this as far as I go? _Mikan thought as her eyes started to get blurry.

* * *

><p>Natsume concluded that the room they've gotten into was a pantry of some sorts, judging from the tables and counters present in the untidy room. He was grateful that there were no guards in the room. Even though he was perfectly capable of protecting himself, he'd rather save his strength for that bastard who kidnapped his Mikan.<p>

"So what's our plan now, Natsume?" Ruka whispered as he looked around.

_The building's a three storey build so Mikan's almost certainly going to be placed at the third floor,_ Natsume pondered.

"Mikan's probably held somewhere at the third floor, so we need to get there," Natsume answered, glancing around when he noticed something on the reflection of the broken window. _Crap, this is going to be harder than I thought,_ Natsume thought as he immediately called Ruka's attention.

"What is it?"

"That bastard's watching our every move," Natsume said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Ruka gasped aloud.

"Ruka," Natsume muttered dangerously.

"Sorry," Ruka mumbled sheepishly. Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"The security cams are working."

"Oh."

Ruka was about to take a glance at the security cam when Natsume called his attention again.

"Ruka, he doesn't need to know that we know," Natsume said in annoyance.

"Right."

_Hallways are probably heavily guarded too, or that bastard already ordered the guards to stand in front of this room? If that's the case then it's going to get ugly. But first thing's first, we need to get out of the cameras sight,_ Natsume thought as he frantically searched around.

"Natsume," Ruka called his attention for the umpteenth time. Seriously if he was going to suggest another ludicrous idea, he doesn't know what he'll do.

"What?" Natsume groaned, exasperatingly.

"I think Hotaru can hack into the security system."

Natsume's eyes widened. He's right; Imai could probably tap on something as simple as a security system, how could forget that?

"Ruka, for once you suggested something that would actually help our current predicament," Natsume said jokingly.

"Hey!" Ruka glared at him. Natsume just ignored him, stood up and approached the door.

"What are you doing, Nat—"

"Just call Imai," Natsume cut him off as he kicked the door hard, making the people outside glance at him.

"Intruder!" A guard shouted, successfully notifying all of the guards on the hallway. Natsume immediately ran wherever his feet took him.

"Catch me if you can, assholes," Natsume mocked while running.

"That idiot," Ruka groaned as he hurriedly called Hotaru.

* * *

><p>Natsume managed to brush off the guards that were running after him as he entered a room that was open, quickly closing the door before the guards see him. I guess those weird training sessions from Persona, his mentor for self-defense, taught me is useful after all, he thought as he panted, leaning on the wall besides the door.<p>

After he heard the guards ran pass by the room he was in, he heaved a sigh. _Finally,_ he thought.

When Ruka suggested that Imai could hack into the security system, Natsume saw that as an opportunity. Well, with Imai handling the security system, he knew they have an advantage, but he didn't actually wait for Imai to hack the system, he just acted on his damned instincts again.

He was getting restless, every seconds that pass by was precious. He didn't know what that man could do to _his_ Mikan. Just thinking about the things he could do to her made Natsume boil in rage, that's why he decided to do what he did.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate. He fished out his phone and looked at the screen before answering.

"Ru—"

_"__Natsume! You scared the living daylights out of me! It was a good thing that Hotaru easily hacked the system."_

"I didn't doubt the prowess of the ice queen," Natsume replied coolly.

_"__Yeah, yeah, say what you want but you're just impatient earlier, you didn't even bother to__—"_

"I know, I know so why'd you call?"

_"__Mikan she__—" _His eyes darkened.

"What happened to her? Is she alright? Where is she hel—" Natsume wasn't able to finish sentence because he was cut off by a shout.

"Boss Reo called he wants us all to check the rooms, the hostage has escaped!"

_"_—_she's nowhere in sight, Hotaru said that she probably hid somewhere."_

Natsume slumped to the ground, sighing before chuckling and then it turned into a laugh. Here he was so worried that Mikan was being tortured or something, but she just managed to escape the clutches of that damned bastard herself.

_"__Natsume? Why are you laughing?"_

"You're really something, Mikan," Natsume whispered to himself, laughing.

_"__Earth to Natsume, we still have to find her. Also, Hotaru said she has the cops on standby, since we still don't know whether Mikan's safe_—_"_

"She's safe Ruka and I'm at the second floor,"

_"__Yeah, she must be, Mikan's a strong girl and Hotaru said that she might be at second floor." _

"Perfect, I'm going to go look for her now then."

_"__Alright, buddy, stay safe, I'm going to wait for you guys in the room we first entered." _

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Reo was watching the screen in amusement. Did that Hyuuga kid really just go on by himself? Was he stupid? Did he think he could out run his guards that easily? Reo didn't even bother with the blonde companion and just opened the screen wherein Natsume was seen running.<p>

"Run, Hyuuga, run like a little rat you are," Reo chanted as he chuckled evilly.

It has been a few minutes since Natsume started brushing his guards off, but to no avail. He even arrived at the second floor too. Reo's eyes glinted, o_h this is going to be good_, he thought as he watched Natsume who was about to run to a dead end when…

All of a sudden, the screen turned black. His eyes glared at the screen.

"What the fuck?" He cursed loudly as he grabbed the telephone.

"Bos—"

"You good for nothing men, the security cameras aren't working again! Fucking check it now!" he shouted before slamming the telephone. He massaged his temple. Seriously, he pays these men handsomely this is what he gets? It was getting into a good part too.

He shook his head lightly before standing up. _Might as well check out my little new toy,_ Reo smirked as he was about to leave the control room when Luna entered the room.

"What's wrong Luna, you looked like you ran a marathon," Reo muttered.

"The bitch has escaped," Luna panted.

"The bitch has— She what?" Reo growled, glaring menacingly at Luna. She fidgeted in fear under the intense gaze Reo was giving her.

"S-she has escaped," Luna repeated, stuttering slightly.

First, his good for nothing men and security cameras, now his sister telling him that the little girl has escaped, is the world shitting him right now?

"How the fuck did that happen? I thought you were going to teach her a lesson but you let her escape? Are you _that_ stupid?"

"She caught me off guard," Luna retorted. Reo just ignored her and grabbed the telephone again.

"Boss, the security camera—"

"Forget about those security cameras! The hostage has escaped, find her!" Reo barked before slamming the telephone again.

"I don't know how long that telephone lasts when you keep doing that," Luna blurted out. Reo glared at her dangerously. Luna squirmed.

"Oh believe me, I don't know how long you'll last either when you keep doing stupid things like that," Reo said darkly, leaving the control room, banging the door, hard.

"Who does he think he is?" Luna mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Mom… Dad… Jii-chan… Natsume… Hotaru… anyone…, <em>Mikan desperately thought as she heard them closed the locker beside her.

"Finally, last locker."

"I'm starting to think she's not here."

There it is that ray of hope Mikan was looking for. She prayed all her might that they lost interest with opening the locker.

"But still, there's this chance that she might be here."

_Please… Please… Please… _Mikan chanted inside of her head.

"Man, haven't you get tired of opening these lockers? Some of them are even hard to open."

"Yeah, I feel like there's something in here."

"Whatever, I'm out of he—"

"You two!" Mikan heard another voice. Is that a blessing in disguise? Mikan could only hope. She heard their footsteps walk away from her place; she took a peek and find that they were by the door again.

Mikan couldn't make out what they were talking about but she didn't really care about that, just as she was about to close the locker again she stumbled clumsily. She immediately whipped her head towards the three guys talking. Fortunately for her, they were so engrossed with whatever they're talking about.

"But before we leave, I'd like to check something."

Panic entered her system again and she just let adrenaline took over her as she went inside the locker.

"I'm sure you're here—

_Please… Please… Please… _

—nothing."

"I told you she's not here."

"But I swear she entered here."

"Must be your imagination; now let's go before boss kills us."

"Alright."

When she felt that they weren't in the room, her knees suddenly went jelly and she collapsed, making the locker door open.

"I thought I was done for," Mikan mumbled to herself. Crawling herself out of the locker, her knees were still weak, she glanced back only to find out that the one she entered was actually the second last locker.

"I'm so lucky…" Mikan chuckled lightly to herself.

Mikan was now wandering around the hallways again; the guards were actually on patrol making it hard for her to move around. Not noticing the painting that was hanging beside the wall she was leaning to, she clumsily hit it and it fell down with a loud thud.

"Who's there?"

Adrenaline taking over her body again, she sprinted.

"I found the hostage!"

Several footsteps were heard and Mikan just cursed herself.

_Why must I be so clumsy,_ Mikan thought as she desperately ran for her life.

She was about to take a right turn in an intersection when someone quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. She twisted and turn trying to make the man let go, but he wouldn't budge. Her eyes were starting to get watery.

"Huh, where'd she go?" They both went still at the voice.

"I swear she ran through this hallway."

"Hey, you guys! What are you idling there for? The boss will hear this." A voice said before running.

"No, wait!" Footsteps were heard scurrying away.

Mikan could feel the man relax when they heard the men go away from their hiding place, but all she could think about was that she was held captive again.

_I guess, I have no chance of escaping after all,_ _no, you can't give up now Mikan, you survived the locker ordeal, you can get through this too, _Mikan thought as she bit the hand of the man, successfully making him release her.

"Ouch, what was that for," the man hissed as quietly as he could. _This voice…_ Mikan thought as she quickly turned around. Hazel met crimson. Mikan's tears fell.

"Natsume…" Mikan sobbed as she hugged Natsume tightly.

* * *

><p>Natsume quickly returned her hug and patted her back comfortingly while whispering soothing words in her ear. Mikan continued to sob but then she broke her hug and glared at him, tears still falling from your eyes.<p>

"You idiot! Why didn't you just tell me it was you! I was so scared, I thought I was caught again," Mikan cried as her balled fists hit his chest. Natsume caught her hand and tugged her towards him, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Natsume mumbled guiltily, burying his head on her neck. Mikan just continued to cry.

They stayed in that position until Mikan calmed down and stopped crying. She wiped her tears and looked at Natsume with a smile on her tear stained face. Even though she just cried, Natsume couldn't help but blush lightly at the sight of her smile.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan softly whispered.

"Anything for you," Natsume replied, kissing her forehead. Mikan blushed at his actions.

Their moment was interrupted when Natsume felt his phone vibrated. He released Mikan from his hug and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Ima—"

_"__I hate to interrupt your reunion, Hyuuga, but there's a man approaching your direction, you better hurry out there__—" _

Natsume's eye brows furrowed. Mikan looked at him worriedly.

_"—__crap I lost connection with the cameras; somebody must have disrupted my signal.__"_

"What?"

_"__It means the security cameras are back working; it might take a few minutes to hack it again."_

"We don't have that time, I'll come up with something, call me when you hack it back."

_"__Alright, I trust you, Hyuuga." Well, that's new,_ Natsume thought.

"Hn." Natsume placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Are we getting out of here safely?" Mikan asked him, anxiously. He gave her a smile, calming Mikan a bit.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Natsume smirked.

"Natsume Hyuuga, the most arrogant person in the whole world," Mikan replied giggling. Mikan felt that nothing could go wrong with Natsume by her side.

"Hey, that's pushing it."

Mikan just hummed.

"Now let's get out—"

"Who says anyone's going out here?"

Their heads turned to the direction of the voice. Mikan gasped.

"Luna… Reo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm sorry I took so long on update; I was fixing my schedule for the upcoming semester I was going to enter and then I had to pay my internet fees, heck, my internet was terminated for a short while because I have forgotten to pay it. ( S_illy me. XD_ )

And I know I've updated twice as much on my other story but for this one, it's just a chapter and I'm uploading it so late. So, I'm going to upload the next chapter this Saturday, hopefully. HAHAHA.

AND OMG. I JUST REALIZED THIS STORY HAS 100 FOLLOWERS. THANKS GUYS!

**Review Replies:**

**dauntlessdemigodtributes**** – Don't worry I update my story, just on an irregular basis. HAHAHA. Annnnd you'd probably want to find me and strangle me because I end up with another cliff hanger. XD**

**KawaiiOtaku :3**** – Awww. Here, I uploaded a new chapter. XD**

**Nikinora96 ****– HAHAHA. Hey, Mikan's a tough cookie! :D She won't let any bitch bring her down!**

**Angevil.S –**** Well, I hope you still feel the same while reading this new chapter :D**

**MarSette ****– HAHAHA. I did justice with Mikan hitting Luna's face!**

**Guest **– Next chapter would probably be full of action! I hope so :D

**CrazyShortie – **Thanks! I try my best! :D

For those silent readers and followers, thanks! Even though you guys don't review it's still fulfilling to see you read my story :D

Well, that's all for now… AHAHAHA. Leave a review or comment? XD

_-Raku-chama-_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Cause I disclaim!**

* * *

><p><strong>~1000 Yen Romance~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna… Reo…"<p>

Natsume immediately stood in front of Mikan and glared at the two.

"My… my, you're as feisty as ever little kitten, you managed to escape the clutches of my sister and men, I'm starting to like you," Reo grinned.

Natsume felt Mikan went stiff at the man's statement. Glancing at Mikan, he was angered. Mikan was cowering in fear at the red haired man. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, as if saying that everything will be alright. She looked at him and nodded slightly. Natsume frowned slightly at her scared face before glaring at the red haired man, again.

"Oh, how rude of me, I should have introduce myself first, I'm—"

"I don't care who the hell you are bastard," Natsume cut off, making Reo look at him blankly.

"It's not nice to cut off someone else's sente—"

"Do I look like I care..."

Natsume's statement came out softer than he expected as his eyes widened at the sight.

Reo was playing with a revolver.

"Cat got your tongue, Hyuuga?" Reo smirked as he twirled his pistol around his trigger finger. Natsume just glared dangerously at Reo.

_Damn it, if I was alone, I could probably escaped with just minor scratches but Mikan's with me, I can't risk hurting her, Imai's taking so long too, _Natsume thought as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Don't worry though, I'll try not to hurt you as much since my sister—" Reo gestured to the forgotten blonde beside him. "—specifically told me not to, I don't know about my little kitten though, I might slip and bam, red all over," he finished, grinning manically.

_This bastard,_ Natsume thought through gritted teeth.

"So here's the deal, give me my kitten back and you can go run along with my sister," Reo proposed.

"No way in hell, you basta—"

The echo of an ear-splitting sound sliced through the air.

* * *

><p>Ruka was waiting patiently for the duo to arrive at the rendezvous point when he heard a gunshot. His face visibly paled as his mind entered into panic mode. <em>What was that? Did they get sh<em>o—

Ruka shook his head.

_No Ruka, don't think like that they're safe, yes, they— _Ruka's thoughts were interrupted as he felt his phone vibrate on his pants pocket, he immediately grabbed it and answered.

_"Ruka." _He felt his nerves calmed down a bit hearing his girlfriend's voice.

"Hotaru, did something happen, I heard a gunshot."

_"I'm still hacking back the security, but it won't be long before I can enter their system again, and I'm in_—_"_

Ruka heard Hotaru gasped and a loud thud, his eyebrows furrowed. Did they discover Hotaru?

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Answer me! Are you alright?! Damn it! Hota—"

_"… Ruka."_

"What happened? What was that loud noise? Did they see you? Are you—"

_"Hyuuga's been shot."_

Ruka almost lost his grip on the phone when he heard what Hotaru said. Natsume, his best bud, has been shot.

"You're joking right? He's Natsume Hyuuga, he can't be—"

_"Ruka."_

Hotaru's voice seemed to calm him down and he momentarily slapped his self mentally. He can't be panicking when it's clear that his friends need him.

"Where are they Hotaru? I've got to help them!"

Ruka heard Hotaru sigh in relief, he smiled slightly. Hotaru really knows how to calm him down.

_"I'll lead you there."_

* * *

><p>"Wrong answer you got there Hyuuga," Reo stated as he evilly smirk at him.<p>

"Natsume!" Luna and Mikan both shouted as Natsume stumbled down clutching his left thigh.

Reo just pulled the trigger and it managed to graze his left thigh.

Mikan immediately kneeled down and examined Natsume while Luna was glaring at her step brother.

"I thought I told you not to hurt Natsume!" Luna angrily spat at Reo. Reo rolled his eyes at her and replied, shrugging.

"I slipped, besides it's not that bad, I just accidentally grazed his thigh, nowhere near the heart, dearest sister."

"Reo," Luna shrieked.

_Accidental my ass, the bullet was close enough to be buried on my thigh you bastard,_ Natsume thought, groaning as he clutched his left thigh harder.

He ignored the step-siblings' spat as he racked his brains for escape. He glanced around, looking for somewhere to treat his wound because he doesn't know how long could he stay awake if he didn't do something about it, the bleeding was too much for him to handle and with his condition now, it would be hard to escape. Granted he could run, but it was only for a short while. Seeing as there was nothing that could help him for the moment, he was about to tore his sleeve when he heard Mikan cry softly.

"I'm sorry, Natsume." He sighed before saying,

"Mikan, I did this of my own accord, it's not your fault okay?"

"Bu-but if it wasn't for me you would not be shot and your wound—" She gasped. "—How can I forgot your wound?" She immediately tore her dress making it shorter than it was already and wrapping the cloth around the wound making Natsume hiss in pain.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet, saying last words to each other already?" Reo stated. Natsume scoffed as Mikan finished bandaging his thigh.

"Fuck off," Natsume groaned as he ignored the stinging pain on his thigh, while he tried to stand up.

"Natsume!" Mikan gasped softly; hurriedly helping him stood up. When he was fully standing, Reo glanced at him and smirked.

"See Luna, the great Natsume Hyuuga can't be taken down with something like a bullet grazing him," Reo amusingly stated as he pointed his gun casually at the limping Natsume.

Natsume heatedly glared at him.

"Fine, but no hurting my Natsume again, or I'll tell daddy," Luna stated. Reo just shrugged nonchalantly.

"You demand too much dearest sister but alright just tame your boyfriend."

"As if, I'd rather die than date a slut." Natsume spat disgusted at the very thought of him and Luna.

"Natsume, you almost died, does that mean she's close to being a slut?" Luna stated, grinning manically while pointing at Mikan.

"Oh, that was a good one, Luna," Reo comically exclaimed, laughing.

Natsume's face went livid.

"Talk smack about Mikan again and you'll regret it."

"Oh? What can you do in that state, Hyuuga?" Reo mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know—" Natsume shrugged making Reo laugh.

"—probably something like this."

Ignoring the pain on his thigh, he rushed towards Reo and delivered a well-deserved punch on his annoying face. Reo who was caught off guard, lost hold of his revolver and it dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Reo was about to grab his gun again when Natsume manage to kick it far away from him before finally limping down, clutching his left thigh. Natsume let out a pained groan. All that moving made his thigh worse and the once white cloth was now stained red with his blood.

Reo glared at him before kicking his side and was about to get his revolver when Natsume took hold of his leg.

"What the fuck! Let go!" Reo groaned, battering his legs.

"Natsume!" He heard Mikan cry out.

"Don't mind me, grab the gun Mikan!"

"Don't just stand there, Luna, get the fucking gun!"

Mikan, who was quick to snap out of her reverie, ran towards the revolver.

"Luna, don't let her get the gun or we're both dead!" Reo said as he struggled to get out of Natsume's death grip. That seemed to do the trick because Mikan was suddenly pushed to the side by Luna.

Mikan groaned as she hit the walls of the hallway hard, she thought she was going to pass out. She looked at Luna who was inches away from getting the gun. Powered by adrenaline, she ran and tackled Luna to the ground mercilessly before the latter could have the chance to grab the revolver.

"You bitch! Let go of me!" Luna said as she writhed out of Mikan's grasp while trying to grab the revolver.

"Not in a million years!" Mikan panted as she tried all her might to stop Luna.

"Well, sad to say little kitten but I'm the one who's going to get that gun."

Mikan's face went pale as she looked back. Natsume was half-passed out while a smirking Reo was standing, more like limping (_Natsume really did got his leg good_), towards them.

"Mikan… I'm sorry I couldn't hold him off much longer." She heard him whisper.

"Natsume! I'm the one who should be saying that!" Mikan cried still holding Luna like her life depends on it, well, it is.

"Don't cry… You know I hate it when you cry…" Natsume let out a violent cough.

"Natsume!"

"Don't worry… I—"

"Natsume? Natsume? Come on, answe—"

"Aww, come on, quit your yap—" Reo stop midway his sentence because someone already have the gun and was pointing it at him.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but backup has arrived."

Mikan whipped her head towards the familiar voice.

Ruka gave Mikan an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for being late, Mikan-chan, Natsume."

"Ru-ruka!"

"Finally… I was wondering what was taking you so long… Ruka…" Natsume weakly muttered while trying to sit down. Hearing Natsume's voice again, Mikan let out a sigh of relief.

"Mouri, it's all over now, all of your men have been taken care off and all that's left is you and her," Ruka said as if on cue, several men emerged from Ruka's back.

"Freeze! Reo Mouri, you are under arrest fo—"

"No… You won't see the last of me, I… I…" Reo stuttered before making a quick turn and ran.

"Aft..er him?" The police officers looked at Mouri, whose face was kissing the ground.

Natsume did the honor of tripping the bastard when he was at his range.

"Serves you right you bas… tard…" Natsume said faintly before feeling his body gave out.

"Natsume!"

Both Ruka and Mikan shouted as they went to his side.

* * *

><p>How has she been staring at the illuminated emergency letters, was it a few minutes? hours? Mikan doesn't know. What she does know is that she was the reason, the reason why Natsume's in that dreaded room, fighting for his life. Her eyes began to tear up again. She thought that all her tears have been shed earlier but it seemed they were endless.<p>

"Mikan." She looked up and saw worried violet eyes.

"Ho-hotaru... It's all my fault, isn't it? If... if I wasn't stupid enough I would have not been taken by Reo, or would Natsume be lying in there, it really is my fau—" She heard Hotaru let out a sigh.

"Mikan, it's not your fault and I'm sure Hyuuga thinks the same."

"She's right Mikan, stop thinking about taking the blame and just believe in Natsume, he'd be back before you know it." Ruka agreed giving them a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm just scared... I don't know what would happen if Natsume—"

"That's why believe Mikan, believe in Natsume, that's all we could do for Natsume right now." Ruka cut her off, looking at the doors where his best bud was being treated.

"Bunny boy is right, Mikan, just believe in Hyuuga, he's not that weak of a person besides my brother is the one treating him,"Hotaru added.

"You guys are right, I shouldn't be crying right? Natsume wouldn't like this but hey, maybe if I cried too much he'll be up and scold me for crying again." Mikan replied jokingly, wiping her tears. Hotaru smiled a little at her actions.

"Maybe he would, Mikan, maybe he would." Ruka added, chuckling a little.

"Thanks, Hotaru, Ruka," Mikan gratefully said, giving them a small smile. As they were waiting for news, they heard their names being called. They looked at the source and found out it was the Hyuuga family along with Youichi. Mikan then hid herself behind Ruka, even though Hotaru and Ruka assured her that it wasn't her fault that Natsume was in this state, she can't help but feel the opposite especially when its his family she's seeing.

"How is Natsume? What happened? Is he alrig—"

"Calm down, honey, we all want to know what happened and panic will lead us to nowhere," Takahashi said wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just that it's our son, Natsume," Kaoru said crying at her husband's shoulder.

"Hush dear, it's going to be alright." Takahashi then glanced at Ruka and asked for the details which Ruka gladly explained. Ruka finished his story and Takahashi was still calm as ever but if you look closely at his eyes, you could see that it was a bit glossy. Unlike the other two Hyuugas who were already bawling their eyes out at what happened with Natsume.

"Natsume, my son..." Kaoru cried. Takahashi hold her tighter, gently rubbing her back.

"Natsume-nii..." Aoi cried out. Youichi was beside her, squeezing her hand softly.

As the two continued crying their hearts out, Aoi noticed something.

"Where's Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked as she glanced around. Mikan stiffened when she heard her name being called.

"Oh my gosh! Mikan-chan! Is she alright? How can I forget about her?" Kaoru cried as she went out of her husband's hold and look around for Mikan. Mikan didn't know what to do when she was suddenly hugged by the two Hyuugas.

"Mikan-chan! I'm glad you're safe!"

"Mikan-nee!"

"Kaoru-san, Aoi-chan, I'm sorry..."

"What are you saying sorry for! It's not your fault, alright? Natsume wanted to save you dear, I've never seen him so determined to do something," Kaoru said wiping her own tears. Aoi nodded in agreement still hugging her.

"They are right, Mikan-chan, we're not blaming you either for what's happened, Natsume was very determined to save you that we just let him be, it was his choice alone, so don't blame yourself child," Takahashi said giving her a small smile.

Mikan unable to control herself, cried again but this time due to the happiness that she feels inside. Here she was blaming herself for everything when even Natsume's family weren't even blaming her for anything at all.

The hallway that was filled with cries earlier was now filled with a peaceful silence, hoping for a good news about Natsume's well-being. Their wait wasn't long enough since the lights of the emergency room letters suddenly went off and the doors opened revealing a tall raven haired man wearing glasses. Kaoru was the first one to approach him.

"Subaru! How is Natsume? is he going to be alright?" Kaoru frantically asked.

Everyone who was present at the hallway was now looking at Subaru Imai with nervousness. Subaru removed his mask before answering,

"Natsume's out of danger now Mrs. Hyuuga, although he lost a lot of blood due to the gunshot he received on his thigh, we managed to stop it before it gets worse. He'll be transferred in a private room soon and you can visit him there." Subaru explained.

As soon as their brains registered what he said everyone erupted into sighs of relief. Aoi even hugged Youichi so tight he felt like he died a second. Ruka slumped down at his seat while muttering thank god all over again. Hotaru controlled her outburst but a small smile can be seen from her usually emotionless face. Kaoru on the other hand couldn't hide her relief that much and hugged the tall doctor while crying out thank you making Subaru awkwardly return the older Hyuuga's hug. Takahashi smiled at Subaru while saying thank you to him and the other doctors for treating his son. Mikan suddenly stood up and excused herself saying that she needed to use the restroom making the others look at her in confusion.

A single thought entered their minds as she went off,

_What's wrong with Mikan?_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I... I know I should have updated this months ago... and that I probably made you guys wait a long time for this update but college kept me busy for a while, oh and peers too! I'm sorry for the delay of this update :( I tried writing on some free time that I rarely got but when I do, a friend of mine suddenly pops out and wants to go somewhere or hang out or a wild homework from a prof appears. Seriously, college life is hard.

But now, I'll try to update as much as possible.

**Review replies:**

**your friend - **OMG. I'm so sorry just when you said that it's a good thing that I tell you when I update I got hold up for a long time! It's like I failed you guys! T_T for that I'm sorry. XD Oh, it's nice to see reviews from you guys! :D I'm glad to see you aren't a silent reader! :D

**dauntlessdemigodtributes **- And.. is this chapter considered a cliffhanger? XD I know I have a lot of cliffhangers but whenever I write stuff and my mind suddenly goes okay that's good enough, I just go with it. It usually ends with cliffies /3

**chikuura **- Oh, so the guest was you? XD Yeah, Mikan has skills bruh. XD I envy your long vacay :( I usually have no vacations or vacations only last for a week, how can you call that a vacation really? Hmmm, principles huh? Well, I usually don't want to do homework on weekends unless I'm really out of time or there's a lot of work to do. Is that considered one? :"D Photoshop CS6, Uhhh... I can't explain it really well, but a tablet really helps! And I don't know either! Been a long time since I've checked FFN so I can't remember if you did. X'D But maybe you did or was it another guest? Haha, long reviews/comments are nice and lol. I'm glad you like that scene.

**StarElsie **- LOL. I loved that part too! In your face Luna! X'D


End file.
